It's A Sacrifice
by paigefaith
Summary: Jade finds herself in an awful mess when she falls pregnant at 17. Tori wants to help her out. Soon their 'friendship' turns into something more and Jade will have to make the hardest decision of her life. A Jori Story. Rated M for cursing, sex and rape.
1. Chapter 1

It's A Sacrifice

"Spin the bottle Robbie!" The giggly red head pushed the empty vodka bottle over to Robbie who spun it quickly making the groups eyes blur as they watched it whirl around them.

"I hope it lands on me and Tori." Rex chuckled. Tori pulled a face, half flattered, half grossed out.

"Rex!" Robbie muttered to the puppet on his arm.

"You _stink_ of desperation." Was his sharp reply.

Beck's eyes widened as the bottle landed on him. "Truth." He replied quickly without even thinking about it, flicking his brown hair out of his face.

"Are you dating anyone yet?" Jade's green eyes shot into Beck's as she finally spoke. She'd been dragged to this 'lame' party and had been sat in the corner drinking alone all night. It had been two months since Beck and her had broke up and this was the first time the group of friends had been out together since.

Beck paused while playing with his thumbs. "I'm kind of seeing this girl from Northridge. It's nothing serious though." Jade dumped him, she had no right to be mad at him for moving on.

The room thinned in silence as Jade sliced her eyes through Beck. A small nervous giggle left Cat's mouth, eventually breaking the silence.

"Okay, my go amigos." Andre ignored the tension and span the bottle. From deep within the party Trina had spotted the small group of friends huddled on the floor together.

"Oh, truth and dare!" She totted over in her purple designer heels and placed herself next to her slightly drunk sister. "Yay it landed on me! Who do I get to kiss? Beck?" She pouted her overly lipglossed lips over the circle.

"No one likes you." Jade shouted directly at Trina, who chose to ignore her.

Flicking her long brown hair over her shoulders, Tori turned to her elder sister. "Well then, Andre, you get to kiss Trina."

Immediately Trina's mouth dropped. "I'm not kissing Andrew!"

"ANDRE!" He took a shot of tequila whilst eyeing up Trina.

"A dare is a dare Trina. You have to do it or forfeit and do something worse." Jade raised her eyebrow at the older Latina whilst smirking to herself.

Trina grabbed a half full bottle of Vodka which sat between her and her sister. The lid fell off as she poured at least two shots into her mouth. "Make it quick!" She moaned leaning forward.

When Andre finally released Trina, his lips were painted in her raspberry pink lipgloss.

The group of friends laughed as he attempted to wipe it from himself. Even Jade let out a course chuckle. The room was filled with several of their classmates, even Sikowitz had invited himself to Sinjin's party. His parents were away for the weekend and so in an attempt to become 'popular' he threw a weekend long party, inviting the whole year. Trina of course, had invited herself.

"I think my friend's calling me.." Trina straightened her overly sparkly skirt as she stood up, rushing off without saying goodbye to any of them.

"But Trina doesn't have _any_ friends?" Confusion covered Cat's face.

"Trina's got, well Trina hangs around with, no you're right Cat." Tori reassured Cat with a sweet grin.

"This party sucks. I'm going to the kitchen to steal his scissors. Cat?" Jade stood and pursed her lips together as she stared at Cat.

"Hold it sweet cheeks. You haven't spun yet." Rex nodded at Jade.

A angry moan left Jade's mouth as she fell back onto the floor. "Fine." She growled. Her pale hand reached out and spun the bottle hard. It rocketed around the circle violently. No one dared to look as no one wanted it to land on them.

"Ruby!" Beck broke the loud silence. He stood and greeted the blonde girl with a kiss. "Guys this is Ruby. I was telling you about her earlier, from Northridge."

She waved as everyone smiled at her, all but Jade. "Vega!" She shouted as the bottle landed. Tori's eyes shifted from Beck and Ruby who were walking away down to the bottle which was pointing perfectly at her. She blinked hard hoping it would turn a tiny bit more.

"Alright! Girl on girl action!" Rex hollered across at them.

The group sat biting their lips waiting for a reaction off someone other than Rex, who only had a one track mind.

"You've got to be kidding me. I'm not kissing her." Jade's arms crossed tight around her body, pushing her boobs up exposing her cleavage through her black tank top.

"But you told Trina that a dare is a dare and that she has to-"

Jade cut Cat off harshly. "I know what I said!" She shouted, kicking the vodka bottle from the centre as she crawled over to Tori. Her hands were warm against the cool tiles. She slid opposite the tanned girl. The last thing she wanted to do was kiss Tori..but a dare was a dare, _right_?

Tori felt her heart jump out of her chest as Jade smirked at her. She was sitting inches away from her own body now. Jade examined Tori's brown eyes. She could see the fear in her them, she could read her like a book. Jade laughed to herself as Tori's eyes avoided her own. The gap between them grew smaller as they gradually moved closer to one another. Tori could smell Jade's strong perfume. It exploded into her system the closer Jade got. Jade never really noticed, and would never admit it to anyone, but Tori wasn't that bad looking, the way her brown hair complimented her tanned skin, her petite lips parted into a sweet smile and those cheekbones, they made her look insanely pretty under the party lights, enough to melt anyone.

Jade let out a loud sigh. "Fucking hell Vega, you're such a baby." Before she could let Tori reply she'd pushed her red lips onto Tori's. Tori tasted like candy. Jade felt her eyes roll as she tasted Tori again and again. _Of course Tori tasted like candy, she was oh so sweet. _She felt Tori smile as she deepened the kiss. Tori's hands ventured and found Jade's hips, she pulled her closer to her as the kiss continued. Jade let herself go slightly. Tori wasn't half bad at kissing. Her hands moved roughly through Tori's long brown hair and down to her neck, making Tori moan quietly into the kiss. Jade smirked slightly as she bit Tori's bottom lip, earning another moan, this time longer and deeper than the one before. Neither of them realised that their small group of friends were cheering them on. It was the first time either of them had ever kissed a girl, but Jade was never going to let on that it was her first time.

Jade eventually broke the kiss. Tori's eyes snapped open quickly as they released. Wiping her mouth, Jade winked at Tori who was still catching her breath.

"I'm good, huh." Jade, whose breathing was much heavier than normal, pulled her top down from where Tori had been exploring slightly. She even felt herself blush at the idea of Tori touching her pale skin.

Robbie and Andre couldn't believe what they had just seen. "Are you kidding me?" Robbie held Rex over his trousers as his cheeks burned crimson.

The three girls giggled to one another as they peeked over at Robbie. Tori who had just about recovered smiled. "Wow, I never knew you'd be a good kisser." Jade always seemed so dark and recluse, she never seemed the type to be so passionate and so breathtaking. She held her bottom lip. "You like to bite?"

Jade rolled her eyes at the blushing Latina. "Shut up Vega. It was a dare."

"You looked like you liked it Jade." Cat placed her hands on her cheeks and batted her eyes at the two girls.

"It was a dare." This time Jade's voice snapped at the light-headed girl. "I do stupid things when I've had half a litre of vodka in me too." She picked up the remaining drink, shaking it in Tori's face, like she had something to prove.

Tori sat silently as Jade downed the last of their drinks. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't hurt by what Jade was saying.

"You're all boring me now." Jade hauled herself up, her heavy boots making a loud click as the hit the floor.

"Don't deny it baby." Rex chirped as Jade turned to leave the circle.

A loud smash exploded behind them as Jade threw the now empty vodka bottle at the wall. Glass shattered all over the floor. No one but the group of friends noticed as the music was blaring through speakers nearby.

"What's the supposed to mean!" Cat held her head to avoid being smashed by glass.

"Don't hate the player hate the game!" Robbie yelled at her, pulling broken glass out of his fro.

"Don't even think about singing man." Andre turned to face Robbie as he opened his mouth.

Jade smirked sarcastically before turning and leaving. Tori's eyes followed Jade as she walked into the crowd of dancing people. She wanted to absorb all of her before she disappeared for the night. Her dark hair coloured with blue highlights shone against the strobe lights. Her pale skin glowed as she span around to the beat of the music. Her black mini skirt flowed around her legs, showing her tiny black and purple laced thong through her fish net tights. The room pulsed with life, the music boomed through everyone's veins. Jade's eyes met Tori's one last time before disappearing outside into the clear moonlight.


	2. Chapter 2

The bright California sun burst through the blinds, leaving cell like looking lines on the bed consisting of three bodies. Tori stretched slightly. Her body was numb from being squashed in the double bed all night. She didn't remember going to bed or even falling asleep. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up as carefully as possible. She didn't dare wake up whoever was next to her. Black hair meshed with bright red on the white pillow beside her. _Cat and Jade. _A sigh of relief left her dry mouth. For a second she thought it could have been Robbie and Sinjin in bed with her. She shivered at the thought. She took the rare silence to take a proper look at her friends, who were thankfully still fast asleep next to her. Both of them were breathing deeply, their chests rising and falling gently. Cat was sucking her thumb; she looked cute and innocent as always. Jade on the other hand had a smirk covering her face, _typical. _Although beyond that, her face was calm. She actually looked nice. Tori craned her neck a tiny bit to try and see the time on the alarm clock stationed on the bedside table. The bed jolted slightly under her as she moved.

"No I don't want another grass pancake!" Cat mumbled. She sat up rubbing her eyes. "Oh, you're not my brother?"

Tori smiled. "No. Thankfully."

Cat stroked her red hair slightly. She was still fully dressed from the night before. Her luminous pink dress was casually lopsided against her petite body. "Where are we?"

Both the girls looked around curiously. Neither of them recognised their surroundings. It was a simple plain white room with a double bed in it. They'd partied at Sinjin's all weekend, so they were still at his, _right_?

A loud sigh came from the pale girl engulfed in the sheets. "We're in Sinjin's spare room. Were you both that drunk you don't remember falling in here at stupid o clock this morning?" Jade's harsh voice echoed around the white room. "Tori, you were sick."

"I was not!" She protested as flashbacks from last night came flooding back into her memory. "Oh, shit."

"Yep. I had to hold your hair while you puked up all that vodka." Jade had sat up now, pulling back her long black hair into a messy bun on the top of her head. She was smirking at the tanned girl beside her. "It was blue."

"Eww." Cat held her head. "Tori!"

Tori's cheeks flushed red as more of last night came back into focus. She'd been the drunkest out of the group. "Sorry."

"You owe me." Jade pulled her PearPhone out of her black bra. "It's half six. We need to leave in an hour and a half." She slid out of bed fast. "I'm going to shower.." Rushing into the en-suite a loud gush sounded through the walls.

"Was she sick too?" Cat held her hands over her ears.

Tori nodded at her innocent best friend. "It's over." She half laughed as only seconds earlier Jade had mocked her for being sick. _Karma's a bitch. _

The school bell rung around their hungover bodies as they headed into Sikowitz's class. He was never on time so as they took to their usual seats they immediately turned to talk to one another.

"I feel like I need to sleep for a week." Robbie yawned, snapping his eyes hard open in an attempt to stay awake.

"I know what you mean, I was up all night too." Beck winked at Robbie and Andre, earning a smug laugh out of them both.

"Ruby's a slut." Jade's lips pulled themselves into a wicked smirk as she watched Beck's laughter drop.

"Jealous Jade?" Rex put his face close to the slightly hungover white girl.

"NO!" She roared. Taking Rex off Robbie's hand she threw him out of the window that Sikowitz was climbing through to enter the classroom.

"Jade, so ladylike." Sikowitz grinned as he sipped from his coconut, handing Rex back to a nervous Robbie. "I take it you all had a good night, _Jade_?"

The class nodded with their delicate heads. All but Jade, who sat staring at the wall playing with her favourite pair of scissors.

"I feel sick." Cat's usually rosy red face was a vile shade of green. Sikowitz pointed to the door as she rushed out squealing.

"Last night was a first for many people." Sikowitz smiled at Tori. "So, today I want you to all admit to something you did for the first time last night."

The class held their tongues. Sikowitz was cool, but he was a teacher. You don't admit doing illegal things to a teacher, ever.

He laughed loudly. "You can tell me! Who am I going to tell?" He threw his coconut down. "I'll start. I smoked some funny stuff from my coconut. Okay, Andre go!"

Andre choked. "Umm." He looked at Tori for help. "I slept in a bath all night? That was a new experience."

Sikowitz snored. "BORING! Robbie?"

"I got with some sweet Northridge girls-"

"In his dreams. I got laid though." Rex boasted to the class, who's mouths were almost touching the floor in shock.

"REX!" Robbie yelled as he put his hand over the puppet's mouth. All too late.

"Now that's more like it!" Sikowitz jumped up and down. "Kind of wrong and illegal, but okay."

Cat sat back down, wiping her mouth and popping a mint into her mouth.

"Cat, did you do something new last night?"

"I tried a pill with a teddy bear on it. It made me loose my hearing for a bit, but it's okay. My brother does them all the time." She twirled her red hair around her fingers innocently.

"Right.." Sikowtiz turned to Tori who was sat gawping at what Cat had just confessed. "Tori, surprise me."

The night was one big blur to her, she couldn't remember much, if anything. The only thing she could remember perfectly was the not so innocent game of truth and dare that happened right at the beginning of the night. "I kissed a girl."

Before even thinking about what she had said, Jade had turned to her. Her stare like death at the bubbly Latina.

"And it was hot!" Robbie had let his hand slip from Rex's mouth.

Beck raised his eyebrow at Tori who was wishing she hadn't said anything now. Jade was still staring at Tori, trying to make eye contact so she could yell at her mentally.

Tori sunk into her seat as the whole class turned to her. The guys were wolf whistling, obviously. _Typical guys. _

"Care to share anymore?"

"SIKOWTIZ!" Tori stood up, wrapping her arms around her body self-consciously. "It was a dare."

Jade rolled her eyes. _How stupid could she be_?

"Hot." Sinjin sat uncomfortably close to Jade. He wiggled his eyebrows at them both.

"One, two.."

"Got it." Sinjin moved back immediately into his own seat in fear of what Jade might do to him. "I won't say a thing."

Thankfully Sinjin had distracted Sikowitz from Tori. "Sinjin?"

Fiddling with his glasses he froze. "Umm. I saw two girls kissing in front of me."

"You saw too? Sweet or what?" Andre high fived the geek. The black haired girl was shooting daggers at them both as they laughed.

"Dare I ask you, Jade?" Sikowitz stood at a safe distance from the furious girl.

"I'd rather run in front of a bus than tell you about my night." She cocked her eyebrow at her teacher who jumped back at her harsh words.

"It was Jade!" Cat giggled into her hands.

Tori felt stiff. She was sure Jade was going to swing for her. She flinched as Jade got up from her seat. Opening her eyes after a few seconds she realised Jade had left the room.

"Did I say something wrong?" Cat's eyes filled with blue tears as the door slammed behind Jade.

Beck put his arm around Cat. He handed her a lollypop; making her eyes grow and her smile coat her face again.

"I'll go see if she's okay?" Tori, being the kind hearted person always wanted to make sure everyone was okay. Even though on this occasion she so hoped someone would stop her. Sikowitz nodded and pointed to the door. _Shit_. She had to go and face Jade after all of that? She grabbed her phone for safety and followed her out. Jade had left cut up pieces of Rex's shoe on the floor of the hallways leading to the girls bathroom.

Coughing and spluttering filled the room as Tori entered the colourful bathroom.

"Fuck off." Was the weak reponse from the cubicle.

The fear in her told her to leave right away, but her _stupid _kind brain told her to stay. It's Tori." She mumbled.

"Oh. Then seriously fuck off." The dark haired girl left the cubicle, wiping her pale lips with a tissue. "Did I stutter?"

"Are you okay? You've been sick a few times this morning." Tori's heart was in her mouth. She shook as she spoke.

"I'm hungover Tori. That's what happens when you drink." Was Jade's half sarcastic response. She sounded like she was trying to convince herself as well as Tori. Jade had noticed the same fear in Tori's eyes from last night. She smirked into the mirror as she splashed water on her pale face.

"I was just checking. Sorry." About to leave the bathroom her eyes caught a flicker of something blue by the sink. Jade's hand immediately clutched it, throwing it straight into her pocket. She was wearing a simple pair of black jeans with a dark blue 'Hollywood Arts' hoodie. That was definitely not what she would usually wear. Even when Jade was hungover she still had a specific dress code and hoodies never came onto that list. _Ever. _

"What's wrong?" Tori tried again, this time she looked into Jade's eyes. The light from the window shone perfectly, making them a deep, mysterious green.

"Nothing, Vega. Seriously, fuck off now." Her voice was weak so her words came out in a pathetic sob rather than a vicious scream. She reached her hands into her pocket. Tori had noticed her breathing increase rapidly. She took a step back in case Jade was getting her scissors out.

"What am I going to do?" Her slight sobs had turned to desperation. This was not like Jade at all. In fact it scared Tori seeing the bad girl like this. She felt Jade's cold hands on her own. "Just tell me. One or two."

Tori looked down at the white and blue stick in her hand. Shock riveted around her tall body. She knew what this was, not from experience though. Holding it in her shaking hands she felt her heart break. "Two. Two blue lines."


	3. Chapter 3

The Latina and the Black haired girl had sat in silence as they drove back to Tori's house. They'd both silently agreed to skip the rest of school. Jade sat with her head facing to the side so she could stare out of the window. The California trees flew by as Tori raced down the highway to hers. Jade occasionally looked over to Tori; who was sniffing hard. She was trying not to cry. Neither of them spoke a word until they were finally in Tori's empty house. Jade made her way over to the similar red sofa where she had sat so many times before and sat carefully on the edge.

"No one's in?" Jade's green eyes scanned the living room and kitchen.

Tori locked the front door. "No." She shook her head. "Mom and Dad are at work and Trina's at school." She positioned herself next to the tall raven haired girl; wanting to hold her hand and hug her. To tell her everything was going to be okay. Still being scared of Jade, she slipped her hand carefully onto Jade's trembling thigh.

"Now what?" Jade's words were as harsh as always, with a hint of fear. She let Tori touch her. Normally she would have bit her and screamed to get off her and never touch her again. But she needed to comfort and safety that was Tori.

Tori bit her bottom lip. "I-I don't know. Are you sure you're-"

"Pregnant." Jade finished. She held her bloated stomach. "Fuck." She pinched her pale arms until they went pink. She had to be dreaming. This couldn't be happening to her. Stuff like this happened to stupid teenage girls who sleep around. Not girls with ambition, and so much more to do with their lives.

Tori's hand stayed firmly on Jade's leg. "How far along do you think you are?"

"I don't know. 10, 11 weeks? I haven't had a period in months. Fuck." Her hands wrapped around her long dark hair.

"So, you could get an abortion. If that's what you wanted?" The words fell out of Tori's mouth like a curse word. Everyone knew she was strongly against abortion. But being put in the situation was terrifying, even if it wasn't her going through it.

Jade cocked her eyebrow at the Latina, who's face was growing paler by the second. "Will you come with me?"

Tori's insides screamed _NO. _How could she go and watch her friend's baby be murdered? How could she. She wouldn't let herself.

"Sure I'll come." Was her shy response. Tori wanted to cry just at the thought of stepping into that clinic.

"Great. There's one downtown. It's a walk in one. I could get it done today." Jade's sad eyes met Tori's. She didn't want to, but she trusted Tori with this now.

"Do you want to go now?" Tears filled in Tori's brown eyes. _Don't let Jade see you cry. Don't let her see how weak you are. You have to be strong._

"Are you crying, Vega?" Jade stood up, towering over Tori.

"No.." She mumbled, wiping her eyes quickly.

"Good. Because this is my mess. Not yours." Jade grabbed Tori's hand, hauling her up to her level. She could see that Tori was holding back tears. "Let's go."

The clinic felt like a mental hospital. White walls, white chairs, white floors. No colour. No life. Both the teenage girl's stomachs were in knots as they entered.

"Jade West. I called a half hour ago."

"Take a seat please Miss West." The receptionist handed her a questionnaire to fill out as she waited.

"Christ. These people are so nosey. Look." Jade pointed to some of the questions. "How often do you have sex. How many sexual partners have you had. Why does any of that matter now?" She looked at Tori who was silently looking at the plain white wall ahead of them. "You can go if you want?" _No response_. "Tori?" She punched her left arm, finally earning a reaction.

"OWCH!" Tori shrieked, holding her arm tight and rubbing at the soon to be bruise. "What?" She realised what Jade had said. "No. I'm here for you. Okay?" She didn't sound too convinced but Jade just shrugged and carried on filling out the application form.

"I feel like fucking Juno." A smirk appeared on her face as she finished writing. "Babies have finger nails and shit. Have you seen that film, Vega?"

Tori nodded. It totally wasn't Jade's type of film. Tori and Cat had invited Jade to go see it with them, she declined obviously and so they had gone to see it together.

Jade's phone buzzed loudly in her pocket. "It's Beck. Should I answer?" Her hand shook as she held her phone to Tori.

Tori shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Yes. No wait, no. I don't know!" Deep down she knew Jade should tell Beck. It was _his_ baby, technically.

Jade hit the decline button hard. "He doesn't need to or deserve to know."

"Jade West." Her name waved around the waiting room. _This was it. _

Dragging Tori with her she forced herself into the tiny room. "Hi. I'm Jade." She pushed Tori on the seat beside her. "This is my..friend?" She shook her head as she lay down on the bed.

"Well we're going to do an ultra sound to begin with to determine how far along you are. Then we can find out which way to abort the foetus. Okay?" The lady placed green goo onto Jade's pale skin.

"Shit that's cold!" Jade bit her tongue as Tori gasped at her language.

The woman ignored her and carried on. "Would you like to see?"

Jade's eyes flashed to Tori who was already nodding. "Yes." She replied weakly. The screen was turned and Jade saw a tiny white blob on the screen. No, not a blob. A _baby_. Her baby. It had a heartbeat. It had hands, and feet. It wasn't just something she could get rid of like that. It was a child. It was moving inside of her. It's tiny arms moving. It's legs kicking. It was so alive already.

"Holy fuck." Jade's mouth dropped open at the sight. This time she wasn't so scared about swearing.

"You're 12 weeks and 3 days pregnant." The woman print screened the monitor.

Tori felt her heart break as she saw the baby on the monitor. That was Jade's baby. Something she created. It was hers. Her eyes blurred as she stared at the screen, mesmerised by it all. Tears filled her brown eyes for the second time today.

"You can't." She whispered, tears finally falling from her eyes.

"I know." Jade replied quickly. Her eyes hadn't moved from the screen. But her hands had somehow found Tori's. Their fingers entwined. Squeezing hard they both took deep breaths. She knew what she had to do.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry."

The woman smiled. "Don't worry. We get this a lot. We'll contact your doctor to get you booked in for check ups and prenatal care."

Jade sat up, rubbing the goo off her stomach. _Shit. _It hit her. She was really pregnant. This was real. Not a dream. There was a tiny baby growing inside of her. She had to love it. Take care of it. Be responsible for this, forever. She was handed her scan photo before she left. She looked at it again. _Her baby_.

Tori threw her arms around the shocked girl as they left the clinic. "I am so proud of you." Tears were flowing out of Tori at this point. But she was past caring now.

Jade let Tori weep on her shoulder. The picture of her scan was shining against the warm California sunlight. That was, _her baby_.

"I will support you no matter what Jade. I am totally here for you 100%. I'll help you, and be here for you and whatever you need-"

"Shut up, Vega. You're babbling." Jade slid into Tori's car. "This is a secret for now. Do you hear me? No one is to find out about this."

Tori's hands pulled over her lips like a zipper. "Pinky promise I won't say a word. I know this is hard."

Jade raised her eyebrow at the tanned girl sitting beside her. Giving her a 'You _have no idea what I'm going through_' look. "I know people will find out soon enough. I mean, I'm going to get fat. Like really fat." She puffed out her cheeks and half laughed until she realised that she was with Vega, a girl she was supposed to despise.. "But I am going to be the one to tell everyone. I swear to god Vega if you even-"

Tori flicked her Jade's pale arm. "I won't say anything. You can trust me. Any way, you know that nobody will dare say a bad thing about you. You're Jade West, THE bad girl."

Jade chuckled. She knew her bad girl rep would be dented by this. "I'm the best bitch in town." She winked at Tori.

A huge grin stretched across her face as Jade let her hug her once more. She wanted to place her hands on Jade's stomach. She knew Jade would cut her hands off if she even tried it. So she held her tight in her arms, not wanting to let her go. Her arms locked around Jade's neck, so close she could smell Jade's shampoo; citrus fruits. Tori smiled into the hug. She felt safe in her arms, _weird_, but safe.

Jade flopped her arms around Tori's tiny waste as they hugged. She'd kill Tori if she mentioned it to anyone, but she was really thankful to have her at a time like this. Tori made her feel safe.

**A/N - Thank you so much for the reviews so far! I love reading them all! **

**Don't worry, things will start to heat up soon enough ;) **

**What do you think of this all so far? **

**Paige xo **


	4. Chapter 4

A few days had passed. Jade had been contemplating different ways to tell people. Firstly her parents. Although she despised them both, they had to be the first to know. Then her friends and school. Neither would be easy to tell. She'd be judged. Called names. Abused. Something very foreign to the usual mean girl.

She'd hidden the scan photo in her pillow case beside her favourite pair of scissors. Her Dad never came into her room anyway; and she hadn't lived with her Mom for years.

Thankfully she didn't have a bump yet, it was more like being bloated slightly. She was thirteen weeks pregnant though. Which meant soon enough her stomach would start to bulge and this secret would be out quicker than lightening.

Pulling her favourite black tank top over her growing boobs and stomach; a loud bang came from her kitchen. "Dad?" Looking far than impressed she entered the room where her Dad stood. He was much taller than Jade with jet black hair like his daughter. Jade had never seen her Father not dressed in a suit. He was a business man. He spent most of his time in his office or on vacation with one of his many 'girlfriends'.

"Stupid machine." He grumbled, picking up the coffee machine by one hand and throwing it into the trash. "_Never_ listen to your shitty mother. She told me to get this stupid crappy machine. She also told me she loved me. What a load of bullshit." He didn't make eye contact with his daughter as he moaned.

"Great advice, Father." Jade picked her keys up off the side.

"Your car's in the garage for some repairs." He finally looked at his gothic daughter.

"What? How am I going to get to school? It's like five miles from here!" She slammed her hands down on the black counter.

Jade's Dad picked up the newspaper. "Can't you walk?" He raised his eyebrow at his daughter. "Don't want to get fat eh?"

Jade scowled at the grown man. "For fucks sake." She turned to leave, stomping her feet like a child.

"Jade." Her Dad sighed loudly. "I'll take you. Be ready in fifteen minutes." It was the last thing he wanted to do as he was already late.

Without thanking him she rushed upstairs. "Tell him Jade. Just _fucking_ tell him. Stop being such a baby." She mumbled to herself as she grabbed her schoolbag.

….

Jade sat awkwardly in her Dad's small blue car. Empty coffee cups scattered across the foot well. She had never had a proper conversation with either of her parents and she liked it that way. The radio tuned and started playing country music. Jade smacked her head against her palm. "Jesus, Dad."

He ignored his daughters requests to change over. "I'm late already Jade." Was his reply to everything she said. He wasn't even listening to her.

"I'm running away to join the circus."

"Mm, that's nice."

"I have a gun. I'm planning on killing everyone at school."

"Great, Jade."

"I'm pregnant, asshole." She turned and screamed it in his face.

The car jolted to a standstill. Breaking so hard, Jade half flew out of her seat, hitting the dashboard with her hands. "Oh so now you listen?"

"That's not funny Jade." He wiped beads of sweat from his forehead. "I was concentrating on the road."

"It's not a joke Dad."

"No I know it's not. We could have crashed. Don't ever scream like that again. Jesus where did you get those fucking lungs from."

Jade clenched her fists. _How could she be related to someone so stupid?_

"No Father. Not the roads." She clicked her fingers in front of his face to regain his attention. "I. Am. Pregnant." She waited for a slap, a punch, a scream_. _

_Nothing. _The car was still. In an eerie silence. Minutes passed and not one single word was said. Not a single sound left either of their mouths. Jade's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she waited. The knots in her stomach turning and twisting every time her Dad blinked. _Waiting. _

"How?" The word was mumbled from her Dad. He was staring straight ahead, his eyes watering from the sunlight beaming through the car.

"How do you think?" Jade let out a nervous laugh. "Beck and I..obviously had-"

"Don't." He stopped her. "I know how babies are made Jade. Funnily enough." He finally diverted his eyes to his dark daughter. He pulled his hands through his thick, short hair. "Are you sure?"

Still in shock that he hadn't hit her, she blinked at him. "No Dad. There's a alien growing inside of me and that's what they found on the scan." Sarcasm thick in her voice.

"Stop with the attitude Jade. I'm trying to comprehend all this." There was no anger in his voice. His voice even cracked a little. "My seventeen year old daughter is pregnant."

Jade bit her tongue, ignoring the urge to say something else sarcastic. She simply nodded, letting her eyes fall onto her lap with guilt.

"Beck? I take it he's the Father?"

Another small nod left Jade. "We broke up a few months ago though." She never shared any private information with anyone. It took everything in her to talk to her own Dad. "I broke up with him. And before you ask, No. I am not going to get back with him or marry him." To Jade, all Beck Oliver was, was a sperm donor.

"Does your Mother know?" All he could do was ask questions. The news was still burning into him.

"Nope. I'll tell her soon enough though." Jade rolled her eyes. She hated talking to her Mom. She didn't even deserve to be called that. She'd practically abandoned Jade when she was five for a toy boy. She had two new kids now that she could fuck up.

"Fuck." He caught Jade's eye contact and held it there for a while. "Okay." He finally said as they pulled up into school. Jade grabbed her bag by her feet and unlocked the car door.

"Don't come home tonight. I need to think." He said, once again not looking at Jade.

"Dad?"

He started the engine up. His daughter tried to catch his attention several times before finally stepping out of the car. "I mean it. Don't come home this weekend." Not even waiting for her to shut the door, his foot pressed hard onto the accelerator.

Jade stood numb and in shock, watching her Dad drive off. He didn't hit her, or abuse her. He did much worse than that.

"Jade!" A sweet voice came from behind Jade. Biting back tears she swung around. _Tori. _She was dressed in her usual girly outfit. A cutsie top, with butterflies on it and grey jeans, finished off with black high boots. Her brown hair was in a side plait letting her cheekbones smiling through.

"What, Vega?" Her harsh tone returned very quickly. Her eyes able to cut through Tori like a knife.

"How are you? I saw your Dad. He didn't seen too happy." She started to whisper. "Did you tell him?"

Jade's eyes widened. "What did I tell you about talking about this, Vega?" Jade grabbed Tori's arm, dragging her into the janitors closet.

"You know in some countries this is called kidnapping!" She laughed to herself. "Jade?"

Jade threw her bag down. "Yes I told him. He didn't freak out. Nothing. Literally no response. It was so fucked up."

Tori's stomach tightened. It amazed her that Jade still trusted her with all this. "Are you okay? Do you need a hug?"

"Don't push it." She darted back as Tori moved forward towards her. "He told me I can't go home this weekend." Jade's green eyes curled to the floor.

"Are you serious?" Tori raised her voice slightly. It was not like her to get angry at anyone. _But how could a Father do that to his own child? His flesh and blood. It wasn't like she was on heavy drugs, or being arrested for murder. She was pregnant. Simple as that. There were a lot worse things going on to be mad about._

Jade nodded, her eyes still on the floor. "Asshole. I bet he's thinking of shipping me off to my Mom's. Or a boarding school for Nuns. It'll be like one of those jacked up movies where I'm made to give my child up for adoption and then live a life there, trying to cleanse my sins until I eventually go insane and top myself!" A smirk finally appeared on Jade's face, making both the girls relax slightly.

"You can.. I mean. You're always welcome at my house Jade. Whenever." A calming smile stretched across Tori's pink lips. "If you can put up with Trina that is!"

"Put up with you more like." Jade rolled her eyes. She knew Tori was only being nice. She wasn't a charity though. She wasn't some pathetic sob story. She was Jade West. The bad girl. The one people feared. She slowly felt that reputation slipping away.

Tori held her arms out to the pale girl. "Give Tori a squeeze. It'll make you feel better."

Jade sighed and wrapped her arms around the tanned girl. "Tell anyone and I'll-"

"Kill me. I know." Tori let go, keeping her hands on Jade's arm. "So that's a yes?"

Jade bit her lip. "Yes, Tori. It's a yes." Jade flinched as Tori collapsed onto her again.

"Yay. We can have a slumber party!"

"Tori." Jade shot daggers at the Latina. Normally it would have scared Tori, or at least put her off slightly. But the idea of Jade being in her house excited her too much. Only last week Jade had hated her guts. Even at the party when they kissed, Jade still wanted to hurt Tori in every way possible. Now, Jade trusted her and Tori loved that.

"I'll take good care of you. I promise."

**A/N - Thank you for all the reviews and alerts! Leave feedback about what you like and dislike so far? ****J**

**Paige xo**


	5. Chapter 5

Jade's fingers trailed over her black laced shirt as she lay across Tori's double bed. Trying to forget about her Dad and the mess she was in she'd gone back to Tori's for the weekend. This wasn't the first time she'd been in Tori's room, so she knew it pretty well. The big, open window over looking LA was her favourite part. There was a ledge big enough to sit on and stare out. The view was breathtaking. The way your eyes could see for miles, so far that the earth connected with the sky and just became a big blue mesh. The rest was overly girly. Purple walls. Butterflies, flowers and hearts paraded around the room. Tori's closet was something Jade explored in. Looking at all of her clothes that Jade would never be seen dead in. Tori's style suited her though; plaid shirts, cute fitting jeans and boots. She pulled a face as she came to Tori's 'Prome' dress. It was nearly identical to hers.

"Why are you in my closet?"

Tori's voice startled Jade. "Shit,Vega. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Tori was holding two pink lemonades in her hand. A cute smile expressed on her lips. "Sorry. Are you thirsty?" She held the glass out carefully.

Jade took it and fell onto Tori's bed again. "You have a few interesting things." She raised her eyebrow as she took a long gulp of the drink. "Oh. No vodka?" Smirking at the Latina she laughed at Tori's blank expression.

"Umm?" Tori fumbled for words. "You can't drink alcohol anymore.." She pulled a lock of brown hair into her hands and laced it around her fingers.

Jade stopped smirking. A groan left her mouth as she fell onto her back. "This sucks."

Tori sat cautiously next to Jade. She looked at her stomach. A tiny bump stretched through her shirt. It wasn't even noticeable unless you were looking for it.

Jade's hands snapped onto her stomach as she noticed Tori's eye line. "Stop staring you perv." Pulling her body back up to Tori's level she sighed.

"You're so negative, Jade." Tori immediately regretted saying anything as Jade's face turned into a glare.

"Try being seventeen and pregnant. Try your parents being total fuck ups. Oh and try being confused beyond recognition." Jade stormed over to the window ledge. Her arms locked around her body as her stare gazed off into the distance.

"I'm sorry." Tori turned to face Jade's back. Her long black and blue hair trailed down her back. Tori never realised how nice Jade's hair was. She smiled to herself.

"Stop that you look like a psycho killer." Jade turned back around. "You don't need to be sorry. This is my mess." She rolled her eyes at Tori. "This is quite a view."

Tori moved beside Jade. "I know right. I have the best view in the house. It's beautiful isn't it?"

Jade's eyes shifted over the blushing girl beside her. "Yeah. Beautiful." Coughing loudly she shrugged. "It's cool." These crazy pregnancy hormones were making her a nice person_. That had to stop_. "So no partying tonight? I know someone who's going to be hosting this sick party downtown and you could tag along?" Jade was near begging.

"No."

"No?" Jade was in shock. No one ever said no to her. _Ever_.

"No, Jade. We're staying in. You need to take care of that baby inside of you."

Another loud groan left the Goths lips. "You suck."

Tori raised her eyebrows slightly. "Only when I'm not being a good girl."

Jade's mouth opened wide at the sexual innuendo made by the innocent girl.

"What? I never said I was a complete good girl." Tori smiled. She was clearly impressing Jade.

A smile covered Jade's red lips. "You have to tell me all, Vega! I need to know all the dirty details!"

Tori tapped her nose. A loud bang came from her bedroom door.

"TORI! DINNER'S READY!" Trina shrieked from the other side of her door.

"Jade, it's so nice to see you." Tori's Mom handed Jade a plate of spaghetti as they entered the open kitchen and dining room. "I hope you like pasta sweetie."

Jade flinched as she was called 'sweetie'. No one ever called her anything other than Jade. Faking the biggest smile she could she nodded. "Thanks Mrs Vega."

"Please, call me Deanna. Or Dee. Whatever suits you honey."

"Mom.." Tori smiled at her Mom to shut up. She saw Jade's face drop slightly. She could sense she was uncomfortable by her Mom's kindness.

"Tori you'll never guess what!" Not giving her sister a chance to reply she squealed. "John Roberto asked me out! He is THE hottest senior."

"Trina you say that about EVERY senior."

"I know. But he's an exchange student from England. Have you heard his accent? The way he says my name just makes me melt!"

Tori rolled her eyes. "Great Trin." She said, ignoring the rest of what Trina was saying.

"You're just jealous because you haven't got a date."

"Wrong." Jade smirked at Trina. "She's got a play date with me this weekend." Out of the two Vegas, Jade disliked Trina the most and would do anything to see her squirm.

Tori almost choked on her garlic bread. Her eyes caught Jade's. She flickered a quick smile. "Go along with it." She mouthed at the coughing Latina.

"Um yeah." Tori scoffed.

Deanna laughed. "You two are funny." She winked at Tori who chuckled. "Your Dad will be home later on tonight. Trina, no boys in your room please. And Tori." She laughed again. "Be a good girl with Jade?" Grabbing her purse she opened the front door. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Bye Mom." The Vega sisters chimed in perfect unison.

Jade waved at her as she shut the door. "You realise he's only going on a date with you because he hasn't spent enough time in Hollywood Arts to hear all the rumours about you." Jade smiled to herself as Trina finally went silent.

"Just because you are boyfriendless doesn't mean that you have to be a complete bitch to me Jade West. Jealously is ugly." Trina pushed her plate into the middle of the table. "Tori do the dishes."

"Why me! It's your night Trin!" Tori immediately defended herself.

"I just got a new manicure. I can't touch that dirty water. And I'm guessing Jade doesn't want to be on her feet too long." With that Trina skipped upstairs without turning back.

"What the _fuck_ did she mean by that?" Jade felt her heart race faster and faster as Trina's words repeated in her head.

"Nothing. Ignore her." Tori picked up the dishes, washing them quickly.

Jade pushed her tongue around in her mouth as she sat in silence. "I'm gunna kill her."

"No, you're not." Tori grabbed her wrist and dragged her back into her bedroom.

"I'm leaving." Jade picked up her schoolbag, her hand flickering over the door handle.

"No, don't go. Please.." Tori looked to the ground as Jade stopped in her tracks. "Where are you going to go anyways? Cat's away for the weekend."

Jade let the anger go. "_Fine._" She huffed, dropping her bag back down.

…..

By midnight they'd watched awful reality shows and a film that Jade had picked. Obviously she'd picked a gory horror, meaning Tori was watching through her fingers the whole time while Jade's eyes stayed glued to the TV screen. A yawn escaped Tori's mouth as the movie drew to an end.

"Now I get you." Tori laughed as she turned the TV off.

Jade smirked. "This is where I get all my ideas."

"I can see that now." Picking her duvet up they moved back upstairs again. Trina had come home hours earlier in a mood because apparently John had got the flu and had to cancel on her. Jade had laughed a little too much at the scenario.

"Do your parents stay out late most weekends?"

Tori nodded. "They go to comedy clubs and stuff like that."

Jade looked out the window. "I wish we were at a party right now." She pouted at Tori.

The light in the room was dim, it was mainly being lit by the full moon beaming through the window.

"I wanna show you something. It's kind of a secret.."

"Oh my god you have a dick don't you?" Jade fanned her face as she laughed.

Tori's cheeks burned red. "No, Jade." She smirked at her dirty mind. "Follow me." She pushed open the window. A heavy drop surfaced below them as they stepped onto the ledge. "Be careful."

Jade laughed. "No shit Sherlock. I was planning on jumping."

Tori pulled herself onto the flat roof of her house. Pulling Jade up after her. "I come up here to think. It's the only place in this house Trina won't come. She's scared of heights."

Jade's eyes scanned the view. It was amazing. The darkness was filled with millions of tiny bright lights in every direction. The 'Hollywood' sign shined in the distance. "Wow."

The girls lay side by side. Their bare arms touching as they moved closer for warmth.

"I love just laying here. The stars are amazing from up here."

Jade turned her face. Tori was staring into the night sky. The stars reflected against her eyes. Jade couldn't help but smile. Although being on top of a roof, she felt safe again. Something no one else made her feel.

"Shit did you see that? I just saw a shooting star!" Jade's arm stretched up to follow the gliding star across the sky.

"Make a wish!" Tori squealed, snapping her eyes shut tight.

Jade rolled her eyes pulling her arm back to her side. "Wishes are dumb. They never come true."

"Some do." A cheesy grin covered Tori's face as she turned to Jade.

"You still need to tell me all about your dirty life." Diverting the conversation Jade turned her head back up to the stars.

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Oh come on! I'd tell you."

"You don't need to tell me how far you've gone Jade." Tori placed her warm hand on Jade's stomach and giggled. "I kind of already know."

"You're a virgin aren't you?" Leaving Tori's hand there, she touched her own on top. Their skin contrasting brightly against the moonlight.

"I'm not." Tori squeezed her hand against Jade's.

"What? Tori Vega's had sex?"

"Don't sound so shocked Jade. I'm seventeen.." Tori felt a flush of embarrassment come over her as Jade laughed.

"Well then! Tell me everything. Please?" Jade turned to Tori and flashed her best 'puppy dog eyes' at her.

Car headlights flashed against the side of her house. "My parent's are home. We need to go back in!" Tori sat up quickly, her hand sliding past Jade's leg. "I'll tell you. But not yet. I need to know I can trust you first."

Jade followed Tori back down onto the window ledge. "Fine." She sighed, hurt that Tori didn't trust her yet. Wasn't it obvious to Tori that Jade already trusted her more than she should?

Positioning herself in her bed, she dragged Jade in beside her. "Pretend we're asleep. My parent's will be drunk and unless you want to play twenty questions I suggest you shut your eyes and snore or something."

Another laugh slipped out of Jade's lips. "I'd rather slit my tongue with your razor." Was her sharp reply.

Jade's breathing became heavy, her eyelids fluttered as Tori looked over at her. She'd drifted off so quickly. Tori's hand slid carefully into Jade's. Their fingers interlocked. She made sure she was gentle, she didn't want to wake Jade. She was scared of her reaction so she lay gently, their hands being held loosely together. Just as Tori was about to fall asleep, Jade tightened the handhold.

**A/N - Shout out! JayAkaJordan, thank you for all your comments! ****J**

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favs on this story! I totally love this chapter. What do you think? **

**Paige xo **


	6. Chapter 6

Tori's bedroom pulled into focus as she awoke. Opposite her was Jade. Still completely asleep. Her face looked so angelic, so fragile. Tori slowed her breathing down in an attempt to not wake the sleeping girl. Her eyes scanned Jade's face. Her black hair swept across the right half of her face. Every sharp feature was softened. Her red lips were parted slightly, showing her straight white teeth. Tori smirked to herself as she remembered the party and how she'd kissed those lips. Looking down she realised her hand was still interlocked with Jade's and it had been for the whole night now. Not wanting to pull away, she left it there, giving it a slight squeeze of appreciation.

The door creaked open. "Are you awake darling?" Deanna's head slid into view.

Tori snapped out of her gaze towards Jade. "Shh. She's still asleep."

Deanna pushed a finger towards her lips. "Sorry. Do you want me to make breakfast?"

Tori shook her head. "No thanks Mom. I'll wait till she's up."

"She's very pretty isn't she? It's a shame she hides behind that mask." Deanna blew a kiss to her daughter as she shut the door gently.

…..

Jade woke to an empty bed. Her hand leaning onto Tori's side, _empty_. It took a minute or two to remember why she was actually at Tori's house. Remembering it was actually out of choice. Her stomach knotted. She knew this feeling all too well now. Using one of Tori's overly girly hairclips to unlock the en-suite door she rushed in, throwing her arms around the toilet and gagging hard. A loud scream echoed around the bathroom as Tori pulled her head around the shower curtain.

"You scared the life out of me Jade!" As Jade pulled her head up to shoot daggers at Tori she fell back onto the toilet, throwing up again. "Sorry. You startled me. Are you okay?" Shampoo was dripping down Tori's back and onto the shower floor.

Jade eventually sat up. Pulling the hair from her face and wiping her mouth with a tissue. "Can you pass me the toothpaste please?" Was her weak reply.

Tori responded immediately, reaching for the toothpaste and her toothbrush. "Here, use mine."

Jade watched as the dripping wet Latina's arm stretched out to hand her the items. She moved back with a smug look on her face, making Tori stretch further.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you wanted to see what's behind this shower curtain Miss West." Tori blushed as she giggled. She'd never been properly naked in front of anybody. And here she was, practically showering next to Jade West, who was her friend?

"Don't be so flattered Vega. I just want to see how far you'd go for me." Jade snatched the toothpaste and brush from the soaked girl.

"Are you okay now?" Tori ran her fingers through the wet, tangled knots of hair.

"Morning sickness." She sighed. "It's getting better now I'm in my second trimester."

Tori snorted. "Sorry. You just sounded so smart for a second there."

Jade placed her hands onto the flowery shower curtain. Her eyes peeling up to the tanned girl above her. "Want to insult me again?"

Tori shook her head violently, pulling at the shower curtain to cover her body. She watched, waiting for Jade to rip it open and embarrass her completely. Green eyes met brown as they both watched each others reactions. The temptation to totally embarrass Tori was building inside of Jade. _Do it. _Non pregnant Jade would have done it without even thinking about it. In fact, she'd of photographed it and posted it on 'The Slap' just to make sure the damage was done. But she couldn't. She let go of her grip, her eyes still locked on Tori's.

"Thanks." Tori said, letting out a whistle of cool breath. She could sense Jade was going soft.

"I wouldn't have done it anyway. You are so over dramatic." Jade cleaned her teeth using Tori's pink brush. "Hurry up. I want to get in. I stink like puke."

…

The day passed quickly. Both girls found it so easy to make conversation with one another. It was like second nature to them. They watched movies, played board games with Tori's parents and even baked a cake together. Tori had begged Jade to let her take photographic evidence of them having fun together. Jade response was a loud "NO."

"Fine." Tori huffed. They'd both had dinner together with the older Vega's. The night was drawing in quickly. "Has your Dad text you?"

Jade hadn't even bothered checking her cell phone. She rummaged in her pocket pulling out her PearPhone. _One text_.

"_When you come home tomorrow, your mother and I would like to discuss this current situation. Dad." _

Jade shook her head. "No texts."

"Would you girls like to come out with us tonight? We're going to see an opera."

Tori's eyes met Jade's. She was shaking her head. "No thanks Mom. Have a good night though."

"Stay safe." She said blowing a kiss to both girls.

"Come on then." Jade grabbed Tori's wrist and pulled her to the window. "Roof time." She wiggled her eyebrows at her. Tori giggled. Having Jade over felt so natural. The way they acted together was like they were actually friends. It was nice.

Swinging the window open, they both climbed onto the brown roof. It was a clear night so you could literally see for miles.

"I'm glad you like it up here." Tori and Jade sat side by side. Their bodies moved closer than the night before.

"Do you trust me yet?" Jade's green eyes slid into Tori's vision. It scared her that she trusted Tori. She couldn't even figure out why she did. It had to be the pregnancy. Why else would she tolerate Vega?

Tori bit her lip. "You expect it to be that quick?"

"Yes."

"Well it's not."

"Why not?" Jade was becoming impatient at the lack of detail in Tori's answers.

"Because I said so. It takes time to build trust Jade."

"That's bullshit. I trust you." Her hands covered her mouth as she realised what she had said out loud. Tori had heard as her smile nearly broke her face. Falling back hard onto the tiles she sighed. "Whatever."

"I trust you too." Tori leaned over Jade, staring into her eyes. "After the bathroom thing this morning. I don't know. I guess I've always half trusted you. But that proved I could trust you."

"Don't go all soppy on me please." She pushed Tori out of her vision, forcing herself to sit up again. "So?"

"So?" Tori smirked, she knew exactly what Jade was asking she just loved teasing her.

"For fucks sake. Who did you sleep with Vega? Tell me all."

Tori hadn't told anyone this secret. Not even Trina knew. She was almost ashamed of it. "Please don't laugh and don't judge me.."

"I like where this is going already." Jade raised her eyebrows as she smirked. She liked seeing Tori's bad girl side. It gave her a reason to like her.

"It was at that Christmas Eve party we went to. So like five months ago. I was super drunk. I don't even remember drinking that much. But whatever. Do you remember what you dared me to do?"

Jade thought for a second. That party they had all been pretty wasted. In fact what she did remember most was spiking Tori's drink with shots of vodka. Tori was a lightweight and so it didn't take much to get her off her face. She sniggered to herself. "I dared you to do something you normally wouldn't. To be more like me?"

"Yep. So I did."

"That's boring. Name some names please or I'm going to bed."

"Danny."

Jade choked. Shock overwhelmed her. "Danny?" She laughed. "As in yours and Cats ex, Danny?"

Tori nodded. "You said you wouldn't laugh!" She slapped Jade's arm playfully. "It was after spin the bottle. He kept coming onto me. Saying that he missed me and crap like that." She watched as Jade stopped laughing and listened. "Well, I was kind of trying to act like you. I was being carefree and rebellious. So when he suggested going upstairs I just went with it."

"So..Details Tori!" She was flattered that Tori had acted like her, though she didn't show it.

"So. We waited until midnight and then found a spare bedroom. We stumbled in on you and Beck in one, although you were too pre-occupied to notice." Tori smiled. "And it just happened."

"As simple as that? Did you like it? Didn't know you had it in you to be a bad girl Tori.."

Tori shook her head, her eyes diverting to her hands. "I really didn't like it. There were no fireworks. It was nothing special. If anything, it just hurt like crazy. I told him I wasn't a virgin. Stupidly he believed me. He was heavy and rude. It didn't last long either.." Jade and Tori both giggled as they got the joke.

"That doesn't surprise me." She placed her hand on her stomach. "Your first time sounds shitty then really. And Danny? I mean come on. Even you can do better than that!"

Tori blushed at the slight compliment. "No I couldn't."

"Don't fish for compliments. You know you're pretty. And you know that I agree."

Tori's cheeks were almost tomato red. "Thanks. I wish it had been special though. I mean, it was cute because it was on Christmas day, but apart from that.."

"I'm sure your next time will be special. Now that you know what you're doing." Jade winked. "I still can't believe you've had sex."

Tori cringed. "Quit it. Half the stuff we did was so gross. I had to put it in my mouth!" She giggled as Jade burst into hysterics.

"You get used to it babe." She stuck her tongue to the side of her mouth and laughed again at the idea of Tori giving head.

"So now you need to spill!" Tori, flushed with embarrassment finally said.

"Ugh." Jade groaned. "Fine. My story is nothing special either. Beck and I had been dating for three months. After a night at the movies I stayed back at his and we did it."

"You were fourteen?" Tori's mouth almost dropped open.

"Don't act surprised. I'd been rebelling against my parents since I was twelve, and if that meant doing stuff with guys, then I did it. But like I said, it was nothing special. And anyway, look where it got me!" She pointed to her stomach. Tori giggled. She threw her arms unexpectedly around Jade. Her arms snaked around the Goth's back, letting her fingers feed through Jade's long hair. Jade pushed her arms around Tori's small waist. She could practically feel her ribs with her fingers. Tori always managed to smell so sweet. Like candy.

"Thanks." Jade whispered in Tori's ear.

Tori's body tingled from head to toe. Shivers spiralled up her spine as she felt Jade breath against her neck. "For what?" Neither of them let go as they whispered below the stars.

"For trusting me."

**A/N - SHOUTOUTS! SkylerPhoenix - Thank you for all your comments! I love your feedback! **

**Nikki7993 - Thank you for your comments hehe ^-^ **

**So I'm away camping this weekend meaning there won't be an update until next week! So when I come back I hope to find lots more reviews? Opinions, ideas, anything's welcome! **

**Paige xo **


	7. Chapter 7

"Fine." Jade stood in front of her Mother and Father. It had been months since she'd even spoken to her distant Mom. Yet here she was, in front of her acting like a real parent.

"Agreed then?" Jade's Dad turned to his ex wife.

"Whatever. Doesn't effect me." She flicked her bobbed blonde hair out of her face.

Jade felt her stomach knot. Her parents were planning away her life. How should they have the right to do that? They never cared before.

"When this baby is born, we will give it up for adoption. Closed adoption."

A knife could have stabbed Jade and that would have been less painful than those harsh words. Just hours ago she had been at Tori's. Relaxed. Even laughing. Now her world had crumbled down for the second time this month.

Jade's Mom looked at her estranged daughter. "Darling." She tried to move closer to her, only to be brushed away forcefully.

"Piss off Mary." Jade decided from a young age that her Mother didn't deserve to be called 'Mom'. So they both went by first names now. "Fine. Whatever." Jade glared at her Dad. His eyes flickered to his watch.

"Well. I'm glad we got this sorted. Soon enough, your life will be back on track."

Mary moved back towards the sofa. She clicked her fake nails across the table beside her. "Max and Madison would like to see you Jade." Although it was a little too late, she was really trying.

"I'll think about it." The last time Jade had seen her half siblings they were both still in diapers.

"Great, brilliant. All sorted. Mary, I'm late for work, as usual." His eyes met Jade's once again, like she was to blame. "I won't be home till late Jade." He slammed the front door, not looking back at either of them.

Jade watched her Mom jump slightly at the bang. She scanned her up and down. She was only thirty seven but she definitely looked her age. Although she looked nothing like Jade. She was short, with blonde hair and was fairly tanned. Although whether it was real or not was another story. She had brown eyes. _Like Tori's_. _Although Tori's are prettier. _

"Well then sweet cheeks. I'm off. Was nice to see you. Please, take care of yourself and the baby." She blew a kiss, letting her red lipgloss smudge slightly. "Love ya."

That all happened so fast. Jade blinked and her life had been altered. Why her parents thought they knew what was best for her was beyond her. Neither of them had considered what she was feeling. Not one of them asked what she wanted. It was what they wanted and what they thought was best. Before she could stop it, a single tear rolled down her cheek. _This was so fucked up. _

…_._

It had been another long couple of weeks. School dragged. Home life was unbearable and Tori had been off sick for most of the past week. No one had noticed that the two of them were becoming closer every day. Everyone thankfully was still clueless. It scared Jade thinking that soon enough everyone would know her dirty secret. They'd know what she'd done. Who she'd done. Sick of being stuck at home alone, she'd heard about a party. She'd decided to wear one of her favourite shirts. It was black, with lace around the arms, exposing her white flesh.

_Bump. _She double took in the mirror. And again. A bump. She wasn't seeing things. She had a real baby bump now. Nothing big. But it was round. It wasn't just fat. At fifteen weeks pregnant she finally had something to show for it. The edges of her mouth pulled into a smirk as she placed her hands carefully round her new growing stomach. "Wow."

Her bedroom door swung open with an almighty force. "Jade." Her Dad's stern voice echoed around her room.

"Shit Dad. Learn to knock!" Jade pulled her shirt over her head quickly. Hiding her stomach.

"I'm having a few, um, friends over later. Could you find something to do tonight?"

Trying not to gag she nodded. That was her Dad's usual excuse for him having hookers over.

"I was going out anyway. Have fun." Placing one of her blue streaks into place she rushed past him. Her feet stomping down the old wooden stairs.

…..

The party was in full swing when Jade arrived no later than 8PM. Loud music boomed through her body. Laughter, voices, people. Her eyes scanned around the room looking for someone she knew.

"JADE!" A familiar voice clashed over Jade as she was nearly taken out. "Hi!" The short red head finally let go of Jade after wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Hey Cat." Jade pushed her off. She'd gripped a little too tight.

"We're all here. Andre had to drag Tori out though." Jade smirked. It had been her who had nagged Tori through text to come tonight. Jade's wrist was quickly being pulled, forcing her whole body to rush after Cat as they darted through the party to the garden. The group quickly smiled as they saw them both.

"You found her okay then?"

Rex groaned at Robbie's comment. "No, clearly they both died on the way back." Robbie sighed.

Tori's eyes fell onto Jade's. She flashed a quick smile. Mainly to reassure Jade. She could tell tonight was going to be tough. Jade smiled back quickly. She felt herself gazing up and down the Latina. She was wearing a short green cocktail dress, finished off nicely by a flashy pair of black heels. She looked really nice. Jade suddenly felt how big she was compared to Tori and Cat. Her hands immediately creased over her stomach.

"Want a drink Jade?" Beck's arm was around the Northridge girl from before. He shrugged once Jade had shook her head at him.

"Jade and I have decided not to drink for a while. We're letting our bodies recover." Tori saw the groups eyes fall upon her. Her smile stayed strong as Jade agreed.

"I'm staying off the funny pills my brother gives me!" Cat giggled at her two best friends.

Like before, the group stuck together, partying, dancing and socialising. Everyone but Jade and Tori were totally out of it by the time midnight rolled around.

"Anyone up for another game of truth and dare then?" Rex looked directly at Tori. "Baby?"

Tori nearly choked on her soda. "Sure." She flashed a seductive smile at Rex, laughing slightly to herself. She placed herself by Jade. Jade beamed in overconfidence as the game started. This was all too familiar. The first spin landed on Robbie and Cat. The group cheered as they kissed tenderly. For someone as light-headed as Cat, she always looked like a good kisser.

"You taste like strawberry cupcakes." Robbie breathed as they pulled apart. His cheeks were burning red.

"Thanks!" Cat giggled as she wrapped a red curl around her finger.

The next spin landed on Andre and Rex. Everyone laughed, everyone but Andre of course.

"Go on, you guys have to kiss!" Tori giggled. "It's cool. We won't judge you if you're gay." She winked at her best friend who didn't laugh at her joke.

"I'm secure." Rex laughed. The kiss was more like a peck and lasted no more than two seconds, but it was enough to leave the group mocking Andre's sexuality for the rest of the night.

A few spins later, the bottle landed on Beck and Jade. The whole group tensed. Tori's hand found Jades. She squeezed her baby finger around Jade's as the pale girl pursed her lips towards her ex boyfriend.

"Truth." This was so unlike Jade. She was daring and outgoing. She usually mocked people for picking truth.

Beck rubbed his head. "Fine." He paused for a second. "Why aren't you drinking? That's not like you at all. What are you hiding?"

Jade's throat went dry as she tried to think of an excuse. Pulling her hair back she took a deep breath. _She had to tell soon right? And why not when everyone's drunk? Half of them probably wouldn't even remember by the morning. _

"I'm pregnant." It felt as if the whole world had shut down. No music, no laughter, nothing. Jade watched as her friend's faces dropped. All but Tori's, who was smiling and reaching her hand out even more. No on spoke. No one did anything. Her eyes flickered across the circle of waiting. _Waiting. _

"As in, with a baby?" Cat finally said once she'd processed what her best friend had just said.

Jade nodded. "A real baby. I'm fifteen weeks pregnant." Feeling more confident she held her head up to smile at Cat. She wasn't ashamed of this.

"Wow. Congrats Mama!" Andre smiled, still in shock.

"Yeah, congratulations! This is so exciting! I'll be the cool Aunty Cat!" Cat clapped her hands together.

"Who's the daddy?" Rex said bluntly, as if he was worried it would be him.

_God were they really that stupid? Jade West isn't a slut. Yet they all had to ask. Wasn't it obvious?_

Beck's face had turned white. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. "It's not mine." Confused looks crept around the circle as he denied it.

Jade gasped in shock. Beck was the only person she had slept with, he knew that. "Are you fucking serious?"

"That bastard is not mine. I knew you cheated on me." Beck stood up, pulling Ruby up beside him. "Slut."

Jade stood now facing him. Her fists were clenched, ready to swing for him at any minute. "This baby is biologically yours. But if you think you're going to have anything to do with it, you're insane. Asshole." The anger inside her grew as she watched Beck laugh.

"I want nothing to do with it. It's not even mine." He laughed again as he put his arm around Ruby. "I always knew you were a whore."

"That's enough Beck!" Tori stood up shouting at her friend, although she was shaking. "Leave her alone."

"Tori, you don't need too-"

Beck interrupted Jade. "You knew? You fucking knew about all this didn't you Tori?" Letting go of the Northridge girl he moved closer to Tori. He could sense the fear building inside her just by looking at her.

Tori's whole body shook as she forced herself not to cry. "I'm sorry." She felt weak again. _Why did she have to be such a baby? She wanted to stand up for Jade. She wanted and had to protect her._

"You bitches. Well fuck you, both. And that fucked up thing inside of you."

"How could anyone love you? You're a total dick. Rot in hell." Jade threw the remainder of her drink over her ex and stormed off into the crowd of people. Tori stood beside Beck and Ruby, her eyes firmly on the ground.

"You're going to regret this Tori Vega." Beck forced her to take eye contact from him. "I mean it."

**A/N - Sorry this took a while to update! Thank you for all the reviews! I love reading them! Keep them coming! **

**There's going to be some crazy storylines coming up soon and lots more Jori! **

**Paige xo**


	8. Chapter 8

Anger swirled around Jade like a hurricane as she drove home. It was late. So late that the roads were almost dead empty. Leaving LA looking like a ghost town. With the windows down she drove fast, letting the wind blow through her black hair. Furious was an understatement. And when Jade was mad there was no stopping the rage that grew in her. Screeching into her driveway, she parked the car hard. Slamming the door and making as much noise as possible she entered her silent house. No lights were on. Leaving the house with a creepy feeling about it. It almost calmed Jade as she walked along the dark corridors. She passed several empty rooms as her hand trailed along all the walls. Feeling the textures of them all until she found her bedroom door upstairs. She'd lived in the same house for seventeen years. Nothing ever stayed the same though. The décor was changed regularly, never by her Dad. He always got one of his girlfriends to do it. Jade always hated it. She hated change.

Forcing herself into one of her old t-shirts, she dropped onto her bed. The night spinning around her head. It was out. It was finally out. No longer her dirty secret that she had to hide under her shirt. So why didn't she feel better? A loud sigh left her lips as she fell onto her back. Tori had stood up for her. She smirked. _Tori. _Little innocent Tori had actually raised her voice, for her, to protect her. Why had she done it? She'd always been so horrible to Tori. She thought for a second. She would stand up for Tori. She would protect her. She chewed her lip as she thought about the night some more.

Beck had never scared Jade, ever. But the way he spoke to Tori and even to herself, scared her. The anger she could see seeping through his eyes. The way he gritted his teeth as he spoke. It all was leading up to something much greater. And that scared her.

Laying alone in bed her eyes flickered around her room. It didn't take long for her to realise just how dark and alone her house was. It was nearly almost always empty. No laughter. No voices. Just emptiness.

…..

A loud bang erupted around Jade's house, breaking her from her deep sleep. She sat up, holding her head. _What the fuck? _A second, another louder bang sounded again. Grabbing a baseball bat from under her bed she started walking down her stairs. Her warm feet padded along the cold wooden floor as she crept closer to the front door. The house was still in total darkness. The grandfather clock in the hallway chimed three times. _3am. Who the hell was here at 3 in the morning? _

The banging got louder as she got closer. Feeling her heart race faster she stood beside her large front door and waited. Another loud bang. Her hand reached out for the metal handle. She gripped it hard, ripping the door open and holding the bat above her head as she came into the doorway. In the dim moonlight stood Tori.

"Fucking hell. Are you mental? What are you doing?" Jade put the bat down, letting out a loud sigh of relief. "I thought you were some psycho killer. How the hell do you know where I live?" Tori didn't reply. Jade moved closer to her._ Something wasn't right. _She flicked the porch light on, making both the girls blink hard as the light hit their eyes. Tori's brown eyes were coated in smudged mascara. It had run down her cheeks. Her lips were parted slightly as she was breathing heavily. Blood seeped from the bottom of her lip.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jade pulled Tori inside instinctively, rushing over to turn the living room light on as she placed Tori down on the leather sofa. As the light blinked on she got a better look at the Latina. Her green dress was smeared in dirt. It was even ripped in some places; the largest tear being just below her chest. Watching as Tori shivered Jade moved closer. Her eyes ventured further down the girl. _Blood_. And a lot of it. The bottom of her dress was soaked in crimson blood. It continued down her legs, right down to her feet.

"Where are your shoes?" Jade sat on the floor in front of Tori. She didn't dare touch her.

Tori looked right through Jade as she spoke_. Emotionless. _

"What happened to you?" Her voice became softer. Worry rushed through her body as she tried to figure out what could have happened to her. _Blood. _That was the only thing Jade could see and focus on.

Tori choked slightly. Finally making a noise. Her eyes hadn't moved. She was barely even blinking.

"I need to clean you up." Jade pulled herself up, not taking her eyes off the damaged girl on her sofa. Being as quick as possible, Jade grabbed the first aid kit from the kitchen. She threw it down on the floor in front of Tori. Flicking her hands through it she grabbed some antiseptic cream and a towel. "This might hurt.."

Tori flinched as Jade moved towards her. "NO." A loud piercing scream left Tori's mouth as she flew off the sofa and into the corner. She curled her legs into her chest, closing her eyes tight.

"Tori?" Jade's voice was calm. So calm it scared both the girls. She stood ten feet away from Tori, watching her as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Tori, what happened?" The maternal instinct in Jade told her to go over to Tori and hold her while she cried. It told her to tell her everything was going to be okay and whatever happened she was safe now. She was safe with Jade. But she stood still. She opened her mouth as if to say something but snapped it shut as Tori's cries became louder. "Vega?"

Tori's hands covered her face as she cried. Her body shook violently as she rubbed her eyes. Everything hurt. Physically and mentally.

Jade sat down on the floor. She was close enough to see Tori's sad face, but far enough away to give her space. She cradled her pregnant stomach as they sat in silence. If Tori didn't want to speak that was fine. She had been there for Jade in her darkest hour and now Jade was repaying the favour. The minutes passed slowly. Both the girls still sat in silence, only occasionally being broken by Tori's sobs. The grandfather clock chimed four times. They echoed round the empty room. Neither of them made eye contact. It was almost like they weren't even there.

Eventually Tori's head bowed down, her body going limp. She'd either fallen asleep or passed out. Jade wasn't taking her chances. She tip toed over to her, placing her arms gently around Tori's weak neck and legs. She pulled her up as carefully as possible, laying her back down on the dark sofa. A warm black blanket became wrapped around the Latina, hiding the majority of her wounds. Jade stood back and examined her again. _What the hell happened? _Jade swept Tori's long brown hair out of her face, arranging it into a loose braid. Grabbing a make up wipe, she moved to Tori's face. Touching her as gently as possible. Her delicate face as so hurt. So broken. As well as the cut on her lip, she had a few scattered around her face. And no doubt she was going to be bruised too. The mascara left black circles around Tori's face. She didn't even look like Tori anymore. She was so damaged.

Her fingers circled Tori's face once, her hand exploring the curves and dents that made Tori. She made careful not to touch any of her cuts.

Letting a yawn rip out of her mouth she checked the clock again. It was nearly five. Walking to the door she looked back at Tori. Her heart felt as if it had ripped into a million pieces. She couldn't leave her. She wanted Tori to feel safe.

Jade positioned herself on the floor next to Tori, Jade's hand interlocked with hers. Her head gently placed next to Tori's as she closed her eyes. "You're safe now Tori." She whispered before falling asleep.

…

Jade woke first. Her body numb from sleeping so awkwardly on the floor. The sun was peering in through the blinds, it was just enough light to see everything perfectly. It must still be early. Moving ever so carefully she turned to face Tori, who's face had turned gentle once again. She was looking more like Tori now. Her chest moved up and down heavily as she took deep, sleep breaths. A small smile crept across Jade's lips as she saw that Tori was okay. She couldn't bring herself to let go of their handhold, so she sat uncomfortably for another hour until Tori awoke.

Tori's eyes fluttered open. Her head moved around the room, taking it all in. _Where was she? _Her question was answered quickly once she'd turned her head to face Jade. Her whole body ached. She felt numb.

"Hey." Jade still had a smile on her mouth as she looked into the tired girls eyes.

"Hi." Tori croaked. Her throat hurt from crying. Her eyes even hurt to blink. They were red raw.

"Are you okay?" It was a stupid question but Jade couldn't think of anything else to say.

Tori looked down at her body, tears already forming in her red eyes. With her free hand she traced her fingers over the cuts and bruises that had formed overnight on her body. A small gasp left her mouth as the pain struck through her body once again. Tori shook her head at Jade's question. She couldn't put into words how she was feeling.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Jade wasn't going to push Tori to talk. She had to let her explain what had happened in her own time.

Tori shook her head again. The memories of last night flooded her head, she fought for air as she shook her head again, wishing the memories would leave.

Jade shook her head out, letting her hair fall out of the ponytail she'd done last night. This was the only time in her life that she'd actually felt hurt. Seeing Tori so vulnerable, so broken, should have made Jade laugh, but it didn't. It hurt her. It cut through her. Knowing she can't help her. Not knowing what was wrong.

Her fingers flew through her hair as she eventually let go of Tori's hand.

Tori moaned in pain as she pulled her tired body up. The blanket still covered the majority of her body. Tears pulsed down her face. Her eyes connected with Jade's.

"I'm so sorry." She felt her body shake again as she finally spoke.

Jade slid beside Tori, placing her arms around her fragile body. The blanket slipped between them, making their cold skin touch. Jade could feel Tori shaking as she cuddled into her as close as possible. The fabric of Tori's ruined dress was scratching against Jade's bare arm as she stroked her hand across Tori's arm.

"You're safe." Jade whispered it so quietly it was more like a breath into Tori's ear.

Tori collapsed hard into Jade. Hearing that broke her up inside. Loud sobs left her mouth as she placed her arms around Jade's neck.

"I'm here Tori." The words slipped out of Jade's mouth. Feeling Tori's scared body on hers made her want to cry. She wanted to badly to make her feel better. To stop her tears. To stop the pain.

Tori's cries died down, turning into soft, quiet breaths against Jade's neck. Pulling away slightly she looked down at her dress. Her beautiful dress was stained in dark, red blood. _Her blood. _Her body tensed as she looked at the vast amount that had collected around the bottom of her cocktail dress. A pathetic whimper fell out of her lips as her hands pulled tighter around Jade's neck.

Jade held her, she rocked her and soothed her. She hurt with her. And as Tori fell asleep again, she cried for her.

**A/N - Thank you for all the reviews. Please keep reviewing, I love reading them. **

**What do you think happened to Tori? **

**Paige xo **


	9. Chapter 9

Tori's eyes batted open to a dark and unfamiliar room. Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered where she was. She blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. Her whole body ached as she stretched to look around. Considering Jade was normally so gothic, her living room was awfully plain. The colour scheme was beige and blue. Definitely not Jade's taste.

The leather sofa stuck to Tori as she moved again. On the sofa opposite her was Jade, sprawled out and clearly fast asleep. Her tiny bump was peeking through the small blanket covering the girl. Tori watched as Jade's parted lips inhaled and exhaled. From the moonlight shining in, she could tell that Jade's eyes were red and swollen. As if she had been crying. Taking a deep breath she pulled herself up, it was clearly the middle of the night as the whole house was in dead silence. Tip toeing across the white tiles she found the bathroom. The light shimmered on. Tori finally got a look at herself in the mirror. To her horror she looked just as bad as she had expected. Her hair was matted and her curls were dropped and weak. The cut on her lip had been seen to and her face had been cleaned. She sighed. Jade _did _care. A bruise was starting to appear on her cheek. Her fingers traced over it, making her flinch as pain shot through her face. Tears filled Tori's stinging eyes again. _How did this happen to her? _

Her hands moved down towards her dress. The ripped garment was barely hanging onto her abused body. The cuts on her stung as her fingers touched over them. She couldn't bare to go down further than her stomach. She knew it would hurt too much. Mentally and physically.

Wiping her tired eyes, she flicked the light back off and found her way back to the living room.

Jade's eyes focused on the brunette as she entered the room. "Hey."

Tori jumped at the sound of her voice. "Why are you awake?" She didn't mean for it to sound rude but the tone of her voice was harsh.

Jade didn't seem to notice. "I couldn't sleep. Are you okay?" Another stupid question.

Tori shrugged, tears brimming in her eyes once again. "Yeah." She replied, numb.

Jade watched as Tori lay against the sofa. She could tell Tori was crying, her body was shaking against the leather. She waited a few minutes. She waited for utter silence. Pulling herself up gently she walked over to the other sofa and lay beside Tori, pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around Tori's small waist, her face nuzzled into Tori's neck. She was so close her body shook as Tori cried harder.

Tori's hand found Jade's. She wrapped their fingers together. Feeling Jade's warm body around her's felt so perfect. She needed Jade more than anyone else.

Jade felt Tori stop shaking eventually. Their bodies still held tightly together. She kissed Tori's neck gently. She didn't know why she did it. It just felt right and as she did so she felt the brunette relax in her arms.

"He r-raped me."

Jade tensed her whole body as Tori whispered. _She had figured it out but she didn't want it to be true. She wanted Tori to say that she fell over drunk, or that she got into a fight with another girl over earrings. Anything but that. _

Silence fell between them as Jade fumbled for something to say. "Who?" She eventually said.

_More silence. _"That's not important."

Jade almost choked on her own words. "Not important? Are you kidding me, Vega?"

Tori turned over, her face being unbelievably close to Jade's. She could feel Jade's growing stomach against her own. Her eyes were watery as she locked on Jade's emerald green eyes. "I'm sorry."

Jade's stomach was doing somersaults as she watched Tori cry again. "Don't be sorry. You don't ever need to be sorry about this." She bit her lip as she reached to Tori's face and wiped her tears.

"It's my fault."

"Don't let me hear you ever say that again. Do you understand?"

Tori shook her head. "I shouldn't have said anything."

Jade cocked her eyebrow. "Vega, this is not your fault. No girl deserves to be.." She couldn't finish her sentence. Her eyes fell to her hands. "Raped.." She finally spat out.

Tori never dreamed in a million years that this would all be happening. She had only dreamed of becoming Jade's friend and here she was, laying face to face with her. A baby bump between them and a horrid burden above Tori. It felt like some awful nightmare that she couldn't wake from. The only good part being Jade.

"It was Beck, wasn't it?" Jade's eyes met Tori's again, this time her stare intensified.

Just hearing his name made Tori want to scream and cry. Tears spilled down her cheeks. She couldn't even put into words how she was feeling.

"I'm going to kill him." Jade's tone was filled with hatred and anger. _Why the fuck did he do this? And to Tori? Possibly the sweetest girl on the planet. _Jade let out a loud scream. The whole house echoed with the sound.

"Jade.." Tori placed her hands on Jade's face. "It's okay."

"No Tori. It's not fucking okay. How fucking dare he."

Tori watched helplessly as Jade got up and paced around her living room. She threw her hands into her thick black hair, ripping across her head as she screamed again.

"What the fuck happened?"

Tori sat up, letting the weight of her body collapse against the back of the sofa. She held her breath slightly. "I.." She couldn't even think of how to start.

Jade stopped pacing and fell beside Tori. "Tell me. Please." She urged. She hadn't wanted to push Tori to say anything but now she had to know. She watched uncomfortably as Tori adjusted the way she was sitting to face Jade properly. Her brown eyes looked straight into her own.

"Once you left..I tried to follow you. I was really worried for you and the baby. And I knew you'd need someone to talk to. So I followed.." She stopped and took a deep breath. "There were so many people so I lost sight of you. But I heard the front door slam and I knew that was you leaving. But by the time I reached the door, I saw your car drive off. So I decided, stupidly, to follow your car."

"But how do you know where I live?" Jade's confused face cracked slightly as she spoke.

"Cat and I drove by your house before. You only live like ten minutes away from me so I just remembered subconsciously." She took another long breath. "Anyways.. I followed your car for what seemed like ages. I was carrying my heels for obvious reasons. I'd been so caught up in keeping my eyes on your car and worrying about you, that I didn't realise that someone had been following me.." Tori gulped loudly. She blinked hard, trying so hard not to cry. But it was too hard. Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she continued. "I stopped for just a second to rest my feet. There was a park so I sat on the grass. I only planned to stop for a second." She sniffed, making no attempt to stop her tears. "From the corner of my eye I could see Beck. I knew it was him right away, from what he was wearing and well I just knew it was him. Before I could even say hi to him, he'd grabbed my arm and was dragging me into the further into the park. It was so dark I could barely see what was in front of me. I wasn't scared then. Just confused. And then.." More tears flooded her eyes. "And then.. Then he hit me." Tori's hands covered her face as she let out a weak cry.

Jade sat in shock. There was nothing she could do or say. Nothing.

"The grass was wet." She finally said. "It all happened so fast. I could feel how heavy he was on top of me. I could smell whiskey on his breath. I could hear his pants in my ear. It hurt. It hurt so much. I could hear tearing, I could feel my skin being torn. And then it just stopped. Not him. Just everything else. It was like my body had switched off. All I could see was the night sky. The stars and the moon. He.. he called me Jade. More than once." Tori's cries had stopped. She felt emotionless again.

Jade's eyebrows raised. She felt sick to her stomach. Tori's words echoed around her head as she tried to comprehend the situation. "What?"

"And then, when he was done. He didn't even look back. He never once made eye contact with me. It was like it wasn't even him. He was a monster."

"Tori.." Jade held her bump. _How did she let this happen? _"I'm so sorry."

Tori's eyes widened. "Why are you sorry? This isn't your fault." She almost laughed at what Jade had said.

"You got involved in this." She pointed at her growing stomach. "If it wasn't for this baby, that wouldn't have happened to you." She didn't want to say it out loud, but this was all her fault.

"Jade, please." Tori shook her head. "No."

As it sunk in, Jade erupted again. "FUCK!" She punched to sofa hard, making it vibrate under Tori. "Jesus Christ. God Tori, please, forgive me."

"Jade stop, please." She'd felt like a weight had been lifted after finally telling someone what had happened to her. But she now knew what effect it would have on everyone else and not just her. Beck was her friend. _WAS_. She'd trusted him. He'd shattered her trust and made her question everyone else she had trusted.

Jade couldn't stop pacing. Kicking everything in sight out of her way. The room was starting to get lighter as the sun rose. Every time she caught Tori's eye, she could almost feel the pain she was going through. It angered her. _How could people be so fucked up? _She was having that monster's child. This baby would forever be a part of him. It made her sick to think that. "Fuck." She mumbled that word over and over again. She couldn't think straight. Nothing seemed right anymore.

"Jade stop!" Tori stood up level with Jade. Seeing the pain in Jade's eyes killed her. It was because of her that she felt this way. She couldn't take it any longer.

The brunette pulled at Jade's pale arm until they were face to face. Their noses touched briefly as Tori felt the confidence in her rise. Jade trembled under Tori's every touch. She had no idea what to do or say. Their eyes were locked on one another. Deep green meeting caramel brown. Jade could almost feel Tori's pink lips on her own. Every breath she took, she moved closer and closer. Jade closed the gap. Tori gasped at the sudden pressure on her lips. Her waist was being pulled closer to Jade's as she snaked her arms around the pale girls neck. Every bit of stress that was over the two girls seemed to vanish as they shared this moment. Just for a short amount of time, nothing was wrong. No pregnancy, no abuse, nothing. They were Tori and Jade. And that was it.

**A/N - Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for all the reviews, favs and alerts. **

**Reviews are always welcome! In fact the more I get the faster a new chapter will be up (: **

**Paige xo **


	10. Chapter 10

Monday rolled around soon enough for the confused teenagers. After the kiss, neither of them knew what to say or do. It had been a very disturbing and confusing time for them both. Jade decided it was best to decide it didn't happen. No matter how awkward it was now, she had to be there for Tori. She needed her right now.

Tori couldn't get the kiss out of her mind. _Jade had kissed her back. _It felt so right. The way their lips complimented one another's was perfection. After everything that had gone on, Tori felt happy around Jade.

"Are you sure you want to go to school?" Jade was curling a blue streak in her hair.

In all honesty, Tori just wanted to lock herself away and never come out. She was still hurting. It had only been a few days since it had happened and having to face everyone at school was going to be agony. She wanted to stay with Jade and forget the world. "I'll be fine Jade."

Jade cocked her eyebrow at Tori. She could always tell when the Latina was lying. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Tori forced a smile as she put on one of Jade's only colourful shirts. It was a little to big for her simply because Jade had way bigger boobs than hers. Tori blushed as she though of Jade wearing this shirt.

Jade watched in her bedroom mirror as Tori dressed in front of her. She was so skinny and tanned. Jade looked down at her own body; now with a baby bump. As she looked back up she smirked. _Vega looked good in her clothes. _Jade had found her the girliest clothes she owned. A simple, tight black skirt with a deep blue tank top and to finish it off Tori was borrowing a pair of Jade's black boots. Tori literally looked like another Jade.

A small cry left Tori's lips as she looked in the mirror. "Jade." She whispered. Her hands fumbled over her body as her brown eyes peeled up and down.

Jade stood beside Tori. "What?"

Friday night came crashing back into the Latina's head. _How he'd called her Jade. And now she literally looked like a clone of Jade. What if he did it again? _Her lip trembled as she felt her body go weak. She couldn't do this. She couldn't smile and pretend everything was okay. It wasn't.

Jade laced her hand with Tori's as tears fell down the broken girls face. "You'll be fine. I'm here." All awkwardness vanished as the two girls stood hand in hand opposite the mirror.

A smile cracked between Tori's lips after a few minutes. "We look so funny."

Jade chuckled. "Who'd have thought it eh?"

"Thought what?" Tori raised her eyebrow as she wiped her tears.

"That we'd become friends."

…

"TORI!" The crazy red hair jumped on Tori as she saw her walk into school. "I didn't realise it was you to begin with. I thought you were Jade. You look like her. Except you're not pregnant." Cat giggled as she hugged Tori.

Jade scowled at her friend. Words could not describe Cat.

Cat placed her hands on Jade's bump. "BABY!"

"NO!" Jade screamed, pushing her hands off. She knew everyone would be talking about her now. The teachers all probably knew as well. She hadn't done a good job at hiding her bump today. All though not much could hide it. It stuck out like a sore thumb. But she couldn't worry about herself for once. She had to worry about Tori.

"Let's get to class before the bell goes." Jade grabbed Tori's hand and pulled her to Sikowitz's class.

"You want to be early?" Cat scurried after them not phased at all by Jade yelling at her.

"Don't." Jade sat down and pulled her seat next to Tori's. "Are you okay?"

The minute Tori had stepped into Hollywood Arts this morning her heart had started to beat faster than the speed of light. School was a safe haven for her, it always had been. Yet now no where felt safe. No where but with Jade.

"I'm fine." She lied.

Jade pursed her lips together as she fell back against the plastic seat. "Okay."

"Rex and Andre got together again after you left on Friday!" Cat laughed.

"Cat!" Andre entered the classroom right on queue. "I thought I told you not to tell anyone. I was very drunk." He sat beside the girls, totally embarrassed.

"It's okay to kiss people. I kissed Robbie." Cat was the only girl that could say anything with complete ease.

"We weren't there so we don't care." Jade snapped at Andre and Cat. She was sick of hearing about them and she knew Tori was as well.

"Well someone got up on the wrong side of the bed as usual. Calm it Mamma bear" Andre rolled his eyes as he sat back.

"What did you just call me?" Jade sat bolt up. Her eyes burned through Andre.

"I, uh. Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

The bell rung loudly around the room. The class started to enter quickly, taking to their usual seats as quickly as possible.

Tori shut her eyes tight. She didn't and couldn't see him. Her breath was fast and deep. _How was she going to do this? _

"You're fine." Jade whispered as Sikowitz entered the class with Beck.

"Cat, Jade and Tori to the stage with Beck please."

Jade followed after Tori as they walked onto the stage. "What?"

Sikowitz smiled at his class. "Drive by acting. Alphabet improv. You know how it goes. Start at the beginning. GO!" He clapped his hands together.

"Are you okay?" Jade turned to face Tori who's eyes were stuck on the floor.

"Brown eyes are pretty!" Cat giggled.

"Cat, you're so sweet." Beck smiled at the red head.

"Don't." Tori whispered.

"Everyone hates you." Jade turned back around to face Beck. Just looking at him made her go into an angry rage. He was scum. His face disgusted her. If they hadn't off been in school and if she didn't have a basketball up her shirt she would have swung at him.

"Friends?" Cat looked at her two friends who were giving each other a death stare.

"Get out Jade. No one cares." Beck half laughed.

"Help." Tori felt tears fill her eyes once again.

"I don't care what you say. You make me sick." Jade moved closer to Beck, not taking her eyes off him.

"Joking! She's joking!" Cat started to panic.

"Keep talking Jade, you're the only joke here." Beck gestured his hands over her bump.

"Leave her alone." Tori wanted to scream it at the monster, but it came out so weak it was like a whisper.

"Monster. You don't deserve to live."

"No one deserves to die Jade.." Cat stood shaking beside Tori, both of them helpless.

"Pregnant sluts don't deserve to be here."

The class gasped in shock. Even Sikowitz dropped his coconut as Beck shouted at Jade. "Beck, principals office now."

No one looked at him as he stormed out of the room. Everyone was in complete shock.

"Asshole." Jade slumped back in her seat. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. She covered her bump as much as she could, but it was no use. Everyone knew.

Tori sat carefully next to Jade, tears flowing down her face. For the next hour she sat crying silently.

….

Lunch couldn't come soon enough. Jade had math while Tori had a history class. So she'd left her class early to meet Tori outside of her classroom. "Hey. Are you okay?"

Tori sighed. "Stop asking me that." She knew Jade was only trying to be nice but it wasn't helping. She didn't want pity.

They sat in their usual seats outside the Asphalt Café. Being June it was a beautiful summers day. The sun beat down heavy on the two girls as they ate lunch.

"How are you?" It was Tori's turn to question her friend. She knew today would be hard for Jade as well. Everyone finally knew about her baby.

Jade shrugged. "Shit happens."

"How's the baby?" Tori whispered the words across the table. She knew how sensitive Jade was about the subject.

Another shrug from the pale girl. "I'm sixteen weeks today. That means I'm now just five months pregnant. Only four more months of hell to go."

"Don't be like that. I think pregnancy is beautiful." She sighed. "Have you, like decided what you are doing with it?" Tori hated called the baby an 'it'.

Jade took her eyes off her salad and onto Tori. They never discussed the baby. It was always there, but it was like an elephant in the room. Neither of them spoke about it.

"Adoption." Was her blunt response as she looked back down at the salad.

Tori sighed again. "Oh. That's cool." She lied again. She had hoped that Jade would be keeping her baby. Although it was Beck's, it was still Jade's baby and Tori loved it already. She felt connected to it and Jade because of everything.

"You should go to a clinic."

"W-what?" Tori spat out her water across the table.

"I'm serious. To get tested for pregnancy and other shit. You don't know what that bastard gave you."

"Jade.." Her eyes welled up for the third time today. She had been trying to forget about it all day, but of course Jade had to bring it up.

"I'm just being realistic Tori." She gave no sympathy as a single tear fell down Tori's cheek.

"I guess." She wiped her face. "Will you come with me?"

"No."

"Oh." Another tear fell. "Okay."

"This is so fucked up." Jade picked her black bag up, forcing it onto her pale shoulder. Nearly all of her salad was still on her plate. "I can't do this anymore." Without looking back she walked away from the girl she had trusted and relied on for over a month now. Trusting was hard to do. She didn't like doing it; it terrified her. Tori was a big girl, she'd lived without Jade before and she could do it now. She had other friends to rely on. _She didn't need her. _

…

"Will you stop being so depressed around the house all the time? You're starting to rain on my parade Tori! You've been like this for like a week now." Trina flicked her brown hair over her shoulder as she entered the living room.

Tori was spread across the red sofa watching re runs of Dance Moms. "Sorry." She mumbled. Since Jade had broken their brief friendship over lunch on Monday. Tori had been crushed. She was finally starting to get through to her. They were finally trusting, laughing, loving. What changed it? Tori could only think of one thing. _Beck. _It was obvious. What happened to Tori had pushed Jade over the edge. She couldn't be friends with a mess? She needed someone to support her, not the other way around. She'd lost the battle. _She'd lost Jade._

"Come on, we'll go shopping or something?" Trina smiled. She was sick of seeing Tori like this. "I'll treat you to a star bucks!"

Tori forced a smile. Trina was really trying. "Okay." She finally gave into her sisters pleas.

"Great. I'll get Moms credit card." Trina grabbed her new designer purse. "Let's go!"

"Trina you can't use Mom's card again!" Tori sat shotgun as Trina drove them to the mall. The music was blaring and the windows were down. Usually Tori would sing along to every song and throw her head back as the wind rushed through her hair. But now she felt like it was a crime to be happy.

"Tori. Mom had kids for a reason. One, to make one famous!" She smirked. "And two, to spend money on them. You need retail therapy." She looked at her sister. "Oh and you need your eyebrows waxed Tor!"

"Trina!" Tori covered her face. She'd stopped caring about her appearance after last Friday. She didn't want to look pretty. She didn't want to attract anyone to her.

"Oh look, there's a sale at Forever 21!" Trina slammed the car door shut, running into the mall as fast as she could.

Tori followed like a sheep as Trina snaked in and out of various stores. Trina had got something from nearly every store they had stepped foot into. "Do you really need that?"

Trina had picked up a Halloween costume. "Tori, it's on sale. Of course I need it." She laughed at how silly her sister was. "Why haven't you picked anything up?"

Tori shrugged. She'd seen a lot of stuff she liked. But everything seemed too revealing or too short and skimpy. "I don't want to use Mom's card." That was half true.

Trina picked up another Halloween costume. "Try it on with me, please?" Trina used her best 'puppy dog' look.

"Fine." Tori was not in the mood to put up with her sister begging any more. She snatched the outfit from her sister and headed for the changing rooms.

"Hurry up Tori. Mine fits perfectly. I make the cutest Red Riding Hood!" Trina spun around in front of the mirror.

Tori had the outfit on. She was snow white. Irony in its best form, considering she was half Latina. Her long legs were perfectly on show. The dress was so short it was practically like a belt. Her small cleavage was being pushed together from the corset laced around her tiny body. She felt like a slut. Taking a deep breath she ripped open the dressing room curtain.

"Oh my god. Tori you look amazing!" Trina genuinely complimented her sister. "I look good too though, of course." She snapped a picture of her younger sister. "I'm not taking no for an answer. Mom's card is buying this!"

Before Tori could answer, Trina has rushed back into the changing room. Tori took another good look at herself. The cuts and bruises had all faded. She'd coated them all in make-up to hide them from everyone. No one guessed. No one questioned. No one knew.

With several bags in their hands, the sisters headed from the store. The bright sun was starting to fade into the hills. Tori wouldn't admit it, but she was glad she went out with Trina. It had cheered her up. She didn't need Jade to make her happy or to make her feel safe. She didn't have her before. _So why did it hurt so much to loose her now? _

"We need to get home before Mom does. They are going out tonight and you need to put the card back in her bag."

"What? Why me! This was your idea Trina!" Tori turned to face her sister while walking fast.

"Because Mom won't be mad at you. You're the sad one at the moment." Trina smiled at her sister. "Come on Tor!"

"Ugh." Tori sighed." Fine." She snatched the card out of her sister's hand. "You owe me." Her heart stopped. She stopped walking, talking, blinking. In GAP was Jade. Tori stood by the window. She should of kept walking but she didn't. She couldn't take her eyes off Jade. The pale girl was smiling. A real, proper smile. Tori could tell; Jade's emerald green eyes had lit up. Jade was looking at baby clothes. Her hands were working their way over the baby grows. Pink, blue, cream. She picked a few up. Her eyes scanned over the tiny clothes in her hands and from the window she could see the Goth sigh as she put them back. She repeated this with the tiny trousers and the cute baby dresses. Tori stood for what felt like forever just watching Jade with the baby clothes. Eventually Jade scowled. _There was the Jade she knew. _And she stormed out of the baby section, leaving with nothing. Tori scurried after Trina who hadn't even noticed her younger sister was missing. The whole ride home all Tori could think about was Jade and the baby clothes. The way Jade was looking at them. Like she was totally in love with them, like she wanted to buy them, like she wanted her baby to wear them. She wanted to keep her baby. Jade West wanted her baby. She had said it without even using words. Tori just knew it and she was going to do everything she could to make sure Jade got what she wanted.

**A/N - Thank you so much for the reviews, favs and alerts! Keep them coming! **

**This one was a lot longer than my others, I hope you like it! (: What did you think? **

**Paige xo **


	11. Chapter 11

Jade had gone out of her way to avoid the Latina in school. She'd been ditching classes and ignoring most of her friends. Especially Beck. School was the last place in the world she wanted to be. She couldn't be around the majority of the people there. She bloated more and more everyday, much to her disgust. Being eighteen weeks pregnant meant Jade was nearly half way through her pregnancy. Although being four months pregnant, her bump was still petite and round; and luckily she hadn't put on weight anywhere else on her body. From behind she still looked like the old Jade.

She lay across her double bed, her green eyes planted on the ceiling. _How did everything change so much? And so quickly? Beck was the father of her child and apparently a rapist. Who could she trust anymore? _

The summer sun burned through her tight blinds, leaving lines across her room. The light reflected against the various strange objects she had in her room. Her vast scissor collection, a butterfly collection pinned carefully to the wall and her horror movie collection all sparkled in the sunlight. Photo frames painted her room. It was the only normal thing about the teenagers room. Mainly photos of Cat and Tori. She'd burned all of the ones with Beck in. She couldn't stand to look at his face. Her favourite photos were her childhood ones. The innocence shone through every photo. The memories still clear as day. When Jade was happy.

Picking up a small black photo frame the Goth glanced at the photo. It was from when she was eight, the summer she went to summer camp. It was her favourite vacation. _She spent eight whole weeks in Camp Callaway's. She'd played soccer, done archery, went fishing, swam at midnight and even performed in the end of summer talent show. It was the perfect summer camp experience. The tiny girl had even made so many friends. This was before she learnt how to be mean and to scare everyone off. Everyone adored her. She felt so loved. She never wanted to leave. _

Jade sighed as she looked over the photo of herself and another small brunette. They'd become best friends on the first day. Another loud sigh left the pregnant teens lips. She couldn't remember the girls name. Biting her lip harshly, her brows crossed as she thought. Before she could even take another breath, her bedroom door flew open.

"Jade."

Her eyes peeled up from the photo to her doorway where her father stood. "Martin?" She cocked her eyebrow and smirked.

"You have an ultrasound next week. Make sure you go." He whispered the words as if they were curse words.

"Sure." Her eyes returned to the photo.

"Also, your Mother and I have arranged for you to meet a nice couple who are interested in adopting your..baby." Martin gulped as he waited for his daughters reaction.

Tears stung in her eyes as she took a deep breath. "Fine." Was all she could manage.

"Only a few more months and then you can go back to being normal..well to being you again." He corrected himself.

Jade ignored him as he lingered in her doorway for a few seconds before finally taking the hint and closing the door with a click. Her fingers caressed the photo in her hand as tears spilled down her cheeks. _Why couldn't she be innocent Jade again? The Jade everyone loved? Who would love her now? _

…

"Hi Tori. I'm here for our sleepover!" Cat barged into Tori's house without knocking; her arms full with a sleeping bag and pillows.

Tori looked at her best friend with confusion. "We didn't plan a sleepover, Cat?"

"Uh huh! We did! You text me!" Cat held her phone to Tori's face. "See!"

Tori read the text. Trina had obviously text Cat whilst Tori was napping earlier. She hadn't gone to school today. It was three weeks since the party and she didn't feel like facing her friends. Or Beck and Jade. She'd been doing her best to stay out of Beck's way. Even just thinking about him made the Latina shake in fear. Being in the same room as him made her feel like a victim. She hated the way he made her feel. No one should ever feel the fear she felt around him. Whereas she was doing everything she could to make Jade notice her.

The brunette smiled at Cat. "Put your sleeping bag down. You can stay." She smiled.

Cat threw the sleeping bag onto the red sofa, jumping into Tori's arms. "YAY!" She giggled. "I missed you today! Jade wasn't in either so I hung out with Robbie and Rex." She rolled her eyes. "Rex is such a creep sometimes!"

Tori sat back on the sofa once Cat had left go of her. "Jade wasn't in either?" Tori tried hard not to sound obvious.

Cat shook her head. "She text me and said she was sick." She sucked on a piece of her red hair. "If she gets sick does that mean her baby is sick too?" Her face dropped slightly.

Tori thought for a second. "No. Her baby is fine Cat." Tori reassured.

"Oh that's good. That baby is a miracle." Cat smiled angelically at Tori.

"Sure is Cat.."

The best friends watched a rom com late into the night. They both giggled as they made a new 'Funny Nugget' video for TheSlap. They even baked cupcakes at 2am. It was so nice to feel normal again. Something Tori hadn't felt in weeks.

A yawn ripped out of the tiny red heads mouth as she finished her third cupcake. "I'm sleepy Tori!" She stretched her arms over her head.

"Come on, you can share my bed." Tori dragged a sleepy Cat into her room. "Get comfy Cat. I'll be back in a second." Right on queue, Cat wrapped herself in Tori's purple duvet, snuggling deep into Tori's pillows.

Splashing her face with cold water she smiled into the mirror. "Be happy Tori." She whispered to herself. She'd been on a high with Cat and was coming down fast and hard.

"Who are you talking to sweetie?" Deanna slid around the bathroom door.

"Mom why are you awake?" Tori jumped slightly as her Mom entered the room.

"Two giggly teenagers are invading my house." She winked at her daughter.

Being in only a strap top and shorts, Tori felt awfully on show. "Sorry. We're going to bed now."

"It's fine kiddo." Deanna wrapped her arms around her daughter. "How's Jade? We haven't seen her in a while?"

"She's fine." Tori lied. "Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?" Deanna pulled her brown hair into a ponytail as she yawned.

"Jade's pregnant. That's why she was here a few weeks ago. Her Dad was furious and she wasn't allowed to go home. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

Deanna pulled her daughter into a hug. "I kind of guessed. She was craving, she also had mood swings and you could see her tiny bump." She smiled. "She's always welcome here. Let her know that."

Tori smiled at her Mom in the mirror. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too, Torbear."

Tori blushed. "Mom.."

"I mean it." She planted a kiss on her daughters head before blowing a kiss and leaving for her bedroom.

Tori slipped into bed beside Cat, who was fast asleep by the time she came back into the room. She lay awake like most nights, just thinking. She was hurting. No one knew. She was so good at faking a smile. It was like second nature to her now. She could pretend she was okay, she could tell everyone she was fine and people would believe her. No one questioned the pain in her eyes. No one guessed that she was breaking everyday. _No one knew. _

…..

"RAWR" Tori was ripped from her deep sleep as a weight collapsed on her.

"Cat?" Tori croaked as she opened her eyes to see the red head laying on top of her.

"Wakey, wakey, wakey!" Cat shook Tori until she was sure she was awake.

Pushing the girl off her she sat up, stroking her hair down as she positioned herself upright. "Why did you do that?"

Cat's eyes widened. "You were asleep." She giggled.

"What's the time?" Tori rubbed her eyes hard.

"Nine." Cat bounced on Tori's bed as she giggled again. _How was she so awake?_

Tori groaned. "It's so early Cat! Go back to sleep."

With another bounce, Cat had stolen the duvet from Tori. "I have to go at ten. Please wake up!"

Tori groaned again, this time sitting up and half glaring at her best friend. "I'm up!"

Cat's lip quivered as she let go of the duvet carefully.

"Don't cry. I'm sorry. I'm just being grumpy." Tori faked a huge smile. "See. Happy Tori!"

"Good!" Cat hugged Tori. "I don't like sad Tori!"

"Neither do I.." Tori whispered as she let go of Cat.

Tori saw off her best friend from her front door. She peered into the small car, trying to catch a peek of Cat's strange brother.

"BYEEE!" Cat squealed; her head hanging out of the car window as she left the driveway.

"Bye Cat." Tori waved until the car went out of sight. Just as she'd shut the door tight, it swung open behind her. Not skipping a beat the Latina turned around in fear, only to see Jade stood in front of her. Her black hair hand limp over her exposed shoulders. She had on a laced black shirt and a mini skirt, finished off with black fish net tights and black boots. The door closed behind the pale girl as she stepped closer to Tori. Her eyes locked onto Tori's, she blinked several times as Tori opened her mouth to say something.

"What?" The brunette mumbled. Shock riveted through her as she saw Jade standing in her home once again. She hadn't seen her properly for weeks. She couldn't help but look at the neat bump that had formed under her shirt. It was so round. Her eyes scanned back up to meet Jade's, who was now glaring at Tori. No words were said. Silence echoed through the house as the two girls stood facing one another.

"Do you want to sit down?" Tori offered. She watched as Jade pulled a face at the request. "Okay…" She trailed off.

Jade knew that look in Tori's eyes. The look of total fear. She was lost. A smirk appeared on Jade's face as Tori relaxed slightly. She had no idea why she was here. She as running off adrenaline. She hadn't slept in over twenty four hours. The silence wasn't awkward for her. In fact she liked it. She took a good look at Tori. The girl she had neglected and ignored in her time of need. The cuts and bruises had all faded, she looked like the same old Tori now. But she was hiding something. She was hiding behind a mask. No one knew what happened to her. And it was killing her.

"Why are you here?" Tori finally said, breaking the silence completely.

Jade fumbled for words. "I- I don't know." Her scraped her hands through her hair. "I just needed to see you."

Tori scoffed. "Isn't it a bit late for that Jade."

Jade genuinely looked hurt at the fact that Tori was biting back. She wasn't used to people arguing against her. "I'm hurting too." She screaned. "This isn't right." Jade yelled the words aggressively to Tori. _She wanted to scare her. She wanted her to feel the way she was feeling. Scared. Lost. Alone. Hurt. But she couldn't hurt her anymore. _

Tori stood still, not letting Jade's words scare her. She didn't deny what Jade had said. In fact, Jade was right. Tori nodded. "I know." She whispered, her eyes falling to the floor. "I'm so sorr-" Tori was cut off by warm lips being pressed against her own. She responded immediately, pushing her hands around Jade's neck, moving her dark hair out of the way so she could feel their skin contact. Feeling her warm lips crashing against the Goth's she could taste salty tears as the kiss deepened. Both the girls took quick breaths in between kisses. Neither of them wanting it to end. Jade's hands caressed the Latina's hips, toying and playing with the hem of her shorts. Before Tori could even think of letting Jade touch her, the kiss was ended. Jade pushed Tori away from her, wiping her lips ferociously. "I can't like you. I can't fucking like you." She screamed. "It's these fucking hormones. This is so fucked up. I don't like you."

Tori didn't try and stop her tears. She was sick of being hurt by people. Sick of feeling so confused. "I like you." She sobbed. "I like you, Jade. I care about you. I don't know why. I should hate you. I wish I could. But I don't. I can't."

Hearing Tori sob so helplessly angered Jade even more. "SHUT UP!" She screamed. "You don't like me. No one fucking does. No one wants me. Don't fucking lie to me Vega."

"I'm not lying!" Tori screamed back.

Before she could stop herself, Jade's hand slapped Tori abruptly around the face; making both the girls freeze. Jade immediately recoiled her hand, shock covering her face as she watched Tori place her hand delicately on her red cheek.

"Tori I-"

"Get out." Tori didn't have to say anything else for the Goth to realise the damage she had caused.

**A/N - I don't know how I feel about this chapter? What do you guys think? Reviews are awesome, I love reading them all! ****J**** Thank you! **

**Paige xo **


	12. Chapter 12

"Don't go." Tori mumbled under her breath as Jade turned for the door. Her cheek burned under her cool hand. She wanted to be mad at Jade, but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried. She needed her. She wanted her.

Jade stood with her back facing Tori. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she turned around slowly. She'd just hit Tori. _How could she have done that? Tori needed someone to trust, someone who won't hurt her. _Yet within seconds, Jade had broken the trust that she had built up with the fragile brunette.

"I'm so sorry." One tear fell down Jade's pink cheeks as she caught Tori's eye.

"I'm not mad at you." Tori's words fell gently out of her mouth.

Jade felt her stomach knot. Tori was too kind for her own good. She wiped the tear away quickly.

Tori stretched her arms out towards the pale girl. She didn't need to blink twice before there were warm arms around her waist. A round stomach pushed gently against Tori's, making her giggle into Jade's neck.

Jade gasped loudly, letting go of Tori. "Oh my god."

Panic hit Tori. "What?" Her voice quivered as Jade grabbed her hands.

Pushing Tori's soft hands onto her stomach she shushed the girl into silence. "Can you feel that?" A huge smile exploded on her face. "The baby is kicking. Holy shit. This is the first time I've felt it kick." A cute giggle left Jade's mouth.

Tori couldn't believe what she was feeling. Jade's baby, the baby she created was kicking. She could feel it. It was kicking her hand. An enormous smile expressed over Tori's pink lips. "This is amazing." She was left speechless by the amazing feeling that had just overcome her.

Jade held her hand over Tori's as they felt her baby kick. "I'm so sorry Tori. I've been so horrible to you." She sighed, sitting down on the sofa and pulling Tori down beside her.

Tori fell to the sofa like a dead weight. She sighed along with Jade, her hands not leaving Jade's stomach. "It's my fault. I wasn't there for you…Wait, did Jade West just apologise to me?" Tori winked at Jade.

Jade coughed. "Are you kidding me?" She rolled her eyes. "You are the nicest person I've ever met Vega. You did everything right. You were never once mean to me. No matter how horrible I was to you. You were always nice. I was the bitch."

Tori let her hands move from Jade's stomach and onto her own. "It's okay. I forgive you. We're both going through a really shitty time Jade."

Jade's mouth dropped open. Tori never swore. It was almost funny to hear her say swear words.

"I told you I wasn't a good girl all of the time Jade!" She pushed Jade playfully.

Jade stood up, wandering around the living room. "Home alone again?" She watched as Tori nodded. "I take it your Mom and Dad don't know?"

The seriousness of Jade's question wiped the smile from Tori's mouth. She shook her head. _Why did Jade have to bring that up? _

"It's okay." She whispered. "I know you're scared." Jade stood beside Tori, placing her hand on Tori's shoulder.

"I'm always scared Jade. I'm scared to look nice, I'm scared to be around guys, I'm scared to do anything." For once Tori didn't cry about it. She was sick of crying over him.

Jade stood above Tori, figuring out what to say. She knew what she needed to do, but she knew Tori wouldn't agree to it. "You need to go to the cops.."

Tori shook her head. "I can't." She whispered.

Jade sat back down. "Tori? He hurt you, he needs to be punished for it."

"I can't do it Jade. I just can't. I'm sorry."

Jade's heart broke as Tori looked right into her eyes. There was nothing she could do to help Tori except be there for her. She wanted to take away the pain so badly. But she couldn't.

"Jade! Oh how nice to see you!" Deanna and Trina walked through the front door holding grocery bags in their arms. "Tori can you give us a hand sweetie?"

Tori stopped talking immediately and stood up to help her Mom.

Jade knew not to say another word on the matter now that her family were home. "Hi Dee, Trina." Jade half smiled.

"Oh my goodness. Look at your beautiful bump! You are glowing!" Deanna hovered her hand over Jade's bump cautiously.

Jade responded by grabbing her hand and placing it onto her bump. "It kicked for the first time ever earlier." A real smile stretched across the Goth's lips.

"Oh stop! You're making me want another baby!"

"Eww gross! Mom! You should have stopped after me!" Trina shuddered in the kitchen whilst putting the groceries away.

"Are you staying for dinner tonight honey?" Deanna questioned, ignoring her eldest daughter.

Jade looked over to Tori who was smiling like an idiot. "Sure. Thanks Mrs V."

…..

Jade sat on Tori's roof after dinner. It really was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. The sun was just setting over the horizon and the sky was a beautiful mesh of colours. Deep blue mixed with lighter blues and even a slight shade of pink. The whole day rushed around her head as she thought. _Everyone was always so nice to her. But why? She was always so mean to everyone. _

Tori pulled herself up beside Jade minutes later. "I love this time of night. The sky is so pretty." Her eyes diverted over to Jade. Her emerald eyes sparkled under the sunset. _She looked so pretty when she wasn't scowling. _

"I'm really sorry about earlier..and about everything Vega.."

"Jade stop. It's in the past now. As long as you promise not to do it again, I forgive you." A cheesy grin lit up Tori's face as the Goth stuck her tongue out at her.

"Pinky promise." She held out her baby finger, linking it with Tori's and squeezing tight. "Tori?"

"Uh huh?" Tori was laying on her back, her eyes scanning the night sky. It was getting darker by the second and her eyes were adjusting.

"I have a scan next week.. Will you come with me? I mean if you want to you know, it's cool if you-"

"I'll come." Tori cut Jade off, full of smiles. Jade trusted her and that alone made Tori beyond happy.

"I get to find out the gender. Do you think I should? Most people like surprises. But I kind of wanna know?" Jade's hands were wrapped around her bump.

"It's up to you. I'd love to know so I can stop calling the baby an it all the time!" Tori jiggled Jade's belly gently.

"Someone doesn't like that." She laughed as her baby kicked again. "I bet it's a boy. It sure can kick hard!"

"What do you want it to be?" Tori let go of Jade's stomach.

"I don't care." Her answer was blunt and short. _She didn't care really. It was half the truth._

"Well I hope it's happy and healthy." Sympathetic brown eyes met deep green as Tori smiled shyly.

"You are such a softie Vega." Jade flicked Tori's bare arm. She was still in her pyjamas from earlier when Jade had barged in. She'd done her best not to mock her pink shorts with sheep on.

"Do you want to stay for the night? My Mom said you're welcome whenever."

Jade smiled. The Vega's was so kind. "She's taken a real shine to me." Jade teased. I'm guessing it's just a pity party because I'm underage, not married and pregnant, right?" She cocked her studded eyebrow up.

"Oh no. Not at all! Before I even told her you were pregnant she said you were welcome here whenever! She calls you 'Jae' aswell." Tori laughed as Jade's eyebrow stayed raised. "I had a friend at summer camp years ago called Jae and we were like the best of friends and my Mom keeps calling you that for some reason." Tori explained.

"I used to get called Jae. But that was years ago.. What camp did you go to?"

Tori scratched her head. "I can't remember. I have a home video of it though. The summer talent show. Wanna see it?"

Jade nearly jumped up nodding. "This should be fun." She mocked, climbing down off the roof and back into Tori's room.

Tori pushed the video into her old video player. "It's a bit crackly because it's so old. I'll point out where I am." Tori skipped through the video until she saw herself. "I was eight here so don't laugh at me, okay?"

Jade pretended to zip her lips as she watched.

_A small Tori appeared on the screen, dressed in dungarees and a bright pink top underneath. Her long brown hair was a lot shorter and was positioned in untidy plaits. She was missing a few teeth but her smile was still so adorable. On stage, Tori did a cheerleading routine. Doing backflips, jumps and dance motions to fast music. The whole audience went wild as the tiny Tori did her routine. _

"_Mommy, did you see, did you see me?" The young Tori stood too close to the camera as she giggled out of breath. _

"_I saw you sweetie. You did a great job." Deanna's voice said from behind the camera. "Where's your sister?" _

_Tori pointed over to a group of girls not much older than her. In the centre of them all was a small, plump girl. Trina. _

Jade burst out laughing as she saw Trina.

"Jade, you said you wouldn't laugh!" Tori squealed, throwing a pillow at her.

"_She has a lot of friends so she won't hang out with me." Young Tori pouted at the camera. From behind the young girl, another small girl ran up behind Tori, wrapping her arms around the girls waist. _

"_Oh, who's this then Miss Torrance?" Deanna giggled. _

"_This is Jae! She's my best friend. Jae say hi to the camera!" Tori flipped the girl off her waist so she was standing next to her. _

_The girl had dark brown hair flowing down to nearly her waist. Her green eyes lit up the camera as she smiled. She had nearly all her big teeth and looked a lot older than the younger Tori. She was wearing a 'Camp Callaway's' t-shirt, finished off with blue shorts and scraps on both of her knees. "Hi, I'm Jae!" The girl giggled. _

"_Nice to meet you Jae. Have you had lots of fun here with my Torrance?" Deanna handed the camera over to her husband._

"_Uh huh. We went swimming and had midnight feats and played soccer. It's been awesome! Tori Dee is my best friend." The girl smiled, reaching her arm out to link with the young Tori's. _

"_That sounds great girls!" _

"_Mommy we have a surprise for you!" Tori turned around, rushing off with her friend still linked to her arm. _

"_Torrance Dee Vega you be careful!" The girls father yelled from the audience._

_The two girls stood side by side on the stage as they were handed microphones. _

"_This is 'I wanna be like you' from the Jungle Book." Jae smiled as she finally let go of Tori's arm. _

"_I wanna be like you, I wanna walk like you, talk like you, too." _

_The two girls sang the Disney song together, giggling, dancing and acting like monkeys together. The crowd clapped and cheered as they finally finished with a big hug. The small girls got a standing ovation. Even fat Trina clapped her hands together for her little sister. _

"_Wow girls! That was amazing. Jae you can really sing!" Deanna hugged both the girls tightly. _

"_Thank you." She blushed from the compliment. "I'm gunna miss you Tori Dee." She wrapped her arms around young Tori's neck. _

_Tori held her friend in her arms as a few tears fell down her face. "I'm gunna miss you Jae. We'll be best friend forever. Okay?" _

_Jae wiped the tears from her best friend's face. "Forever and always." _

The video cut off bluntly. The image stuck on the two small girls hugging.

"That was you?" Jade said in shock.

Tori laughed. "Well duh. I don't just have videos of random kids."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Are you blind or stupid? Or both?" Jade stood up and pointed to the TV screen. "Can you honestly not see it?"

Tori looked at the screen totally confused. "Am I missing something here?"

"Tori Dee." Jade laughed. She remembered the name, finally. How could she have forgotten it. It was in front of her all along. "I'm Jae."

Tori choked on air as she registered what Jade had just said.

"Camp Callaway's. When I was eight. I made best friends with a girl called Torrance on the first day. But I called her Tori Dee. We did everything together, literally. We shared a cabin, we shared bunk beds, everything." Jade ran her fingers through her hair. "That was you!"

Tori still couldn't manage words. "Jae?" She questioned, taking a good look at the girl on the tv screen and the girl standing in front of her. Their eyes. How could she not have seen it. The beautiful green eyes.

"This is crazy." Jade laughed. "Your Mom probably recognised me." Jade sat down on Tori's bed. "Tori Dee.." She repeated.

Tori blushed. No one ever used her full name or her middle name. "Jae." She giggled, slightly embarrassed. "I can't believe it's you." How did Tori not see it before? Perhaps because Jade had been so mean and gothic that she was nothing like the young version of herself. The happy, friendly version.

"What a small fucking world, Tori Dee." She smirked at the Latina as she blushed again. "Do you have any more tapes of summer camp? Or photos?"

Tori pulled out a box from under her bed. "Just a few." She laughed.

The girls watched and reminisced over old times together, late into the night. Both of them still in shock that they were once the best of friends.

They spread across Tori's double bed, arms and legs woven together as they watched Tori's TV quietly. As the videos ended the girls didn't move. Jade moved slightly so she could wrap her arms around the Latina.

"Best friends?" She whispered in a childlike voice.

"Forever." Tori replied, before falling asleep in Jade's arms.

**A/N - This update is such a happy one haha. I know you guys are sick of hearing sad stuff so I threw this happy one together to make all of you happy! **

**Also, Jori will happen so don't panic! It's just Jade is pregnant at the minute and I think it would be totally weird if they got together and had sex and stuff..so I'm building their relationship slowly! But don't worry, when it comes, it'll be good ;) **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you to everyone who had reviewed so far! I love reading them all! Thank you! **

**Paige xo **


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm fat and hot." Jade moaned as she rolled off of Tori's bed, throwing her half of the purple duvet off of her sticky skin. Jade had been spending nearly every weekend at Vega's house. Mainly to avoid her father, and Vega wasn't that bad company either.

Tori mumbled as she pulled her head up from her pillow, her hair spewing all over her tired face. "Jade's go back to sleep."

Another groan left Jade's lips. "I can't Vega. It's so hot. Can we please open a window?" Jade dragged herself to Tori's window ledge. The summer sun was just starting to rise over the hills and the sky was a deep pink color. It was rather beautiful to look at.

"Jaaaaaeee." Tori rubbed her eyes. "You're so annoying." Tori ripped the duvet off her and joined Jade by the window.

"Well that's not very nice Tori Dee." Jade mocked Tori in her 1940's voice.

"I don't talk like that! And if you weren't pregnant I'd of hit you by now." Tori complained. She placed her warm hands onto Jade's growing belly. The baby kicked several times against the Latina's hand.

"Well someone's happy to be awake." Jade winked at Tori who was still scowling at her. "Come on let's get breakfast. My scan is today and I'm starving." Grabbing Tori's wrist she raced down the stairs and into the bright living room and kitchen. "Oh, hey Mrs V!"

Deanna was sat at the kitchen table with pancakes and syrup next to her. "Morning girls." A yawn escaped her mouth as she took another bite from her breakfast. "Oh did you want some?"

Jade frowned. "Tori make some more pancakes please?" She did her best puppy dog eyes to her friend as she sat opposite Deanna.

"So you've got your scan today? Are you finding out the gender?"

Jade chewed on her bottom lip. She hated discussing the baby. "I don't know. I guess so. I don't know if the adoptive parent's want to know though. So, whatever really."

Deanna looked over sympathetically. "You follow your heart sweetie."

"Do you want chocolate or vanilla, Jae?"

"What do you think?" She cocked an eyebrow up as she smirked.

Tori laughed and nodded. "Both."

"This really is like I've stepped back in time." Deanna stood up, pulling a photo book out of the kitchen drawer. "Jae, come look." She placed the book in front of the Goth. "I wondered how long it would take you two to figure it out. I can't believe you forgot each other. Tori went on for summers on end about you Jae. She adored you." Deanna flicked through the photos of summer camp. Tori and Jade both looked so young and happy together.

"You two were the best of friends. Do you remember staying here one weekend after camp ended?"

Jade raised her eyebrow again. "I did?" She racked her brain to think back so many years ago. She wished with everything in her that she remembered, but she couldn't.

"Yes, you stayed for a whole weekend. You two put on plays for us in the living room, you giggled until the early hours of the morning and you were the sweetest little thing. So polite and friendly." Deanna handed Jade the last photo from the album. "This was taken the day you left."

Jade studied the photo hard. _Tori and her had their arms linked tight together, with matching friendship bracelets around their wrists. Both the girls had their long dark hair loose over their shoulders. They were both wearing a Princess dress with Deanna's high heels on. Jade was sticking her tongue out at the camera whereas Tori was posing like she was on the cover of a magazine. _Jade chuckled to herself as she placed the photo down. That had been the week that her parent's had briefly got back together. She was over the moon because her Mom had come home. She'd come back and she was fun, and loving and perfect. But when Jade returned from Tori Dee's house, her Mom had vanished without a trace and without a goodbye. Jade sighed. Just thinking about it made her heart heavy. She never want back to Tori's after. She reminded her too much of the hurt and the abandonment.

…

"Miss West, how are you feeling today?" Jade lay flat on her back as her stomach was covered in the same green goo as before. "So you're nineteen weeks and four days today. You have such a petite round bump, it's beautiful." The nurse whipped the scanner around her round belly, pointing and gushing over the baby's body parts.

"Is it healthy?" Tori smiled, looking at the screen. It still amazed her that Jade was carrying a baby in her. A tiny human being, that Jade created.

The nurse nodded. "It's perfect. 25cm long, and it weighs about 280g." The nurse pointed to the screen. "You see that? That's hair. This baby has a good set of hair on it's head. Just like it's Mommy" She smiled to Jade who forced a smile back.

Jade rolled her eyes as Tori let out a silent cry. _She was such a cry baby. _"So everything's good? I'm good, the baby is good?"

"Would you like to know the gender?" The nurse started printing out the scan photos on the computer next to her.

"What do you think?" Jade turned to Tori who was wiping her eyes.

"If it was me, I'd want to know.. But this if your baby and your choice." Tori's voice cracked as she spoke. Seeing the baby was all too much for her emotions.

Jade ran her fingers through her thick, black hair. "It's not my baby." She whispered.

Tori reached out and held Jade's hand like before. Jade didn't snatch it away like Tori thought she would, she smiled and tightened the grip.

"I want to know." Jade smiled at the nurse who was tilting the screen for them to see.

"I love telling people this part." She giggled. The blonde lady pointed out the genitals on the screen. "You're having a perfectly healthy little girl. Congratulations."

Tori's heart felt ready to explode as she heard those words. _A baby girl_. Jade was having a little girl. A daughter.

Jade blinked hard, making sure she didn't cry in front of the nurse or Vega. She was having a girl. She was going to have a daughter. A mini her. Her eyes didn't move from the screen as she processed this all. Inside of her was a little baby girl. She wasn't an 'It' anymore. It was a her, a she.

"A baby girl." Tori sobbed as she felt tears fall down her face again.

"She's not even mine." Jade let go of Tori's hand as she pulled her shirt down.

"Here are your pictures Miss West. We'll see you again in eight weeks. Make sure you're eating well and getting enough sleep. Also enjoy the sunshine while you still can." The nurse smiled again whilst handing over the photos to Jade.

"Are you going to tell your Mum and Dad that it's a her? What about Cat?" Tori wouldn't shut up as the two of them drove back to her place.

"I don't know. And yes." She replied as bluntly as possible. Her hands fumbled with the scan photos. She could see her tiny button nose, and her head with hair and her teeny little hands and feet. It was all becoming so real. It wasn't just a picture on a screen. There was a little girl inside of her. Growing everyday.

Tori stepped out of her car, still babbling on about the baby. Anyone would think it was her having it and not Jade.

"So how did it go?" Deanna flung the door open with wide arms. "Tell me all!"

"Dee, let the girls come through the door first." David looked over his paper to his over excited wife in the doorway.

"Wow Jade, you have a real bump." Trina stood on the top of the stairs with hair curlers in as her sister and Jade entered their house. "It suits you." A bell rang from upstairs and the older Vega sister dashed off before the girls could even reply to her.

"Umm, thanks?" Jade replied, taking her eyes off the photos for a second.

"Oh can I tell them, please tell them Jae!"

"It's like having a puppy. Sit Vega." Jade joked as her and Tori sat on the big red sofa.

Deanna sat next to her daughter. "So?"

Jade handed a photo over to her. "It's a girl."

"Oh Jade! That's great. I'm so happy for you. A little princess." She gushed over the photo with Tori.

Jade shrugged her shoulders as she fell back against the sofa. _Why was everyone else so excited for the baby? Why wasn't she? _

"Well now you can start thinking of names for the little angel, can't you?"

"I don't know if I'm allowed to name her. I don't know if her adoptive parent's want to."

Everyone sat awkwardly as Jade spoke. "They better not pick something awful, like Margaret or Felicity." Jade gagged as she said those names.

"I'm sure whatever they pick will be lovely darling." Deanna handed the photo back to Jade as she wrapped her arms around her gently, pulling her into a hug.

Tori linked hands with Jade as they walked upstairs and into her bedroom. Without thinking twice she opened the large window and climbed out and up onto the roof. Jade pulled herself up slowly, forgetting that she weighed a lot more than before. Tori sat hard on the cold tiles and Jade sat gently next to her.

"What's up with you?" She nudged the Latina and stuck her tongue out.

Tori ignored her attempts of being friendly. _This was wrong, it was all wrong. _

"The silent treatment eh? Come on, Vega. Fess up. It's not like you to hide something from Miss Jae?" Jade wriggled closer to Tori. "Was it something I said?"

"What is going on in your head?" Tori finally stuttered.

Taken back by what Tori just said, she laughed. "Nothing out of the ordinary." She smirked.

"Jade. Seriously. Why don't you ever take anything seriously?"

"I take a lot of things seriously, Vega."

"Who's adopting your baby?" She turned, finally making eye contact with Jade. Her brown eyes met sad, green iris's.

Jade took a deep breath. "This rich couple in their thirties. Some distant relatives of mine. They live in New York."

"And it's all decided and sorted?"

Jade nodded. "Once I give birth, she's their baby. Simple as that."

"But it's not that simple is it, Jade?"

"Don't do this Tori. This is their baby now. She is their daughter." Jade felt her cheeks burn crimson as she lied.

"No. That's wrong. She is your baby girl. She is your daughter. You want her Jade. I know you do. I've seen the way you look at the scan photos and at baby clothes. You want to keep her."

"You're wrong Vega." Jade bit her tongue, fighting the urge to scream at the Latina. "I don't want her. She isn't my little girl. She's a mistake."

Tori felt her heart break. She knew Jade didn't mean what she was saying, but she sounded so convincing. "No." She mumbled. "She's a miracle. She's yours. You created her. She is your flesh and blood."

"You wouldn't be saying this if I were you." Jade felt the anger inside her grow_. What right did Tori have to assume such things. Right or wrong, she shouldn't be involved_.

"Bet you still haven't gone to the clinic have you? You were raped Tori. You say I don't take things seriously, well just look at you! That monster is still walking around like a total jack ass after what he did to you, and you're too scared to do anything serious about it. He broke the law and he broke you. You might even be pregnant with that bastards child too. And then you can keep your mistake and live happily ever fucking after for all I care." Jade climbed down off the roof just as Tori burst into tears. She didn't want to hurt her. But she didn't understand. No one wanted this, her.

…..

By the time Jade went back up to Tori's room, the brunette was fast asleep in the centre of the bed. Her eyes were red and puffy from where she had been crying by herself for the past hour or so. Jade had soaked in the bath for as long as she possibly could, letting her body get drenched and wrinkly like a prune. She'd submerged herself as deep into the water as she could, to the point where her baby bump disappeared under all the bubbles. She looked like the old Jade, just for a while there was no baby, there was no bump, there was no mistake. She was just Jade.

Her hand stroked over the thin duvet covering the sleeping girl as she sighed to herself. _What was going on between Tori and herself? They used to hate each other. And now, they were friends? They were close even. Jade trusted Tori and Tori trusted Jade. They laughed, and cried together. They fought like cat and dog but hugged like best friends. And they kissed. They had kissed, properly. Not just a peck, but a proper passionate kiss. They held each others fragile bodies so close. They'd got lost in their own small world as the two of them fought for dominance. They'd tasted each other. They'd longed for one another. They'd slowed down to tiny, sweet pecks. And finally they'd cuddled all night, until they both fell asleep._

Jade smiled as Tori rolled over, her face now facing the black haired girl. Her pink lips were parted so neatly that her pearly white teeth just about showed. Jade let her hand reach out and caress Tori's delicate face. Her fingers travelled over her fluttering eyes and tiny nose and onto her pink lips and cheeks. _She was so soft to touch. So gentle and smooth. _She felt so right against Jade's pale skin. Jade lay down ever so carefully next to Tori, letting her arms stretch out and cover the girl completely. She buried her face into Tori's warm neck, planting tiny kisses all over her sweet spot. She loved how soft Tori was. The brunette moaned and rolled over into Jade. Their bodies becoming extremely close. Jade could feel Tori's heaving chest rising and falling against her own. She smiled as she stroked the long hair out of the sleeping girls face, planting one last kiss on Tori's forehead.

"The line between love and hate is very thin. Isn't it Tori Dee?" She whispered as she removed herself from Tori's grasp, making her way to the door. She checked one last time that the girl was still asleep before moving downstairs.

Deanna was sat watching a movie on her own. Jade tip toed down the stairs as quietly as possible. Her heart was racing at a million miles per hour. She needed to do this. For Tori.

"Deanna?" She watched as she turned around to face the pale girl. "We need to talk. It's about Tori. Something bad happened to her.."

**A/N - Thank you so much for the reviews, favs and alerts! Do you all like the gender of the baby? You guys can start suggesting names now as well! Thank you to Newsies73 for suggesting the idea at the end. Reviews please? I love reading them all! **

**Paige xo **


	14. Chapter 14

Jade sat beside Deanna slowly. Her heart was beating so hard it could of been heard a mile away. She'd thought up what she was going to say for the last hour but now that it came to it her mind went blank_. Do it for Tori. _

Deanna stared blankly at the pale, black haired girl sat beside her. _What on earth was she talking about? _"Sweetie, what's wrong? Did you two have a fight?"

Jade flinched at being called 'sweetie' she still wasn't used to all this affection. "Kind of. But that's not it." She stumbled. This was much harder than she had anticipated.

"Honey, you're starting to worry me. Is Tori okay?" A tear was building in Deanna's eyes as she reached her hands out to hold Jade's.

"Tori was raped." She said the words bold and clear, immediately regretting it.

Deanna let a tear drip down her tanned face as she blinked several times. Jade watched as her emotions changed dramatically. "What?" She stuttered.

Jade felt her stomach twist as she said it again. "Tori was raped. About a month ago."

Deanna cupped her hands in her face as she cried slightly. "Who the hell hurt my baby?" She wiped her eyes carefully.

Jade bit her tongue. Saying this would hurt so many people, including herself and Tori. "Beck. He's the father of my baby." She held her stomach as she spoke, almost like she was hiding it from the truth.

"Jesus Christ." Another few tears fell from Deanna's brown eyes as she took deep breaths, listening intently to Jade's story.

Jade did her best to explain to Tori's Mom what had happened. It was hard to remember what the broken Tori had said to her when she turned up on her door step a month ago. But she did her best, making sure to not go into too much detail.

"So this Beck boy? You're sure he did it?" She had calmed down a lot by this point and was in a total state of shock.

Jade nodded. "That's who Tori said did it. And to be honest, I believe one hundred per cent that it was him. He has a horrible rage to him.. I'm so sorry I had to tell you this." Jade genuinely apologised. Deanna looked as if Jade had just ripped her heart out and ate it in front of her.

"Thank you for telling me Jae. I know this is hard for you. Thank you for looking after my baby.." Deanna stood up. "It's late, very late." She looked at the watch on her wrist. "We'll discuss what to do next in the morning.." Taking a deep breath she stood up and pulled Jade into a warm hug. "Tori is so lucky to have you."

Jade immediately felt bad. She had abandoned Tori in her time of need, when she was hurting the most. And no amount of sorrys was ever going to make up for that.

Deanna let go of the pregnant girl and forced a smile. "Go to sleep darling. You look exhausted." She stroked the black hair out of the Goth's face and headed upstairs.

"Goodnight.." Jade whispered as she walked into Tori's room. The half Latina was still sound asleep, sprawled across the colorful sheets. Jade slipped into bed as lightly as possible, wrapping her arms around her friend. She sighed against her gently. Tori was so innocent. She brought out the best in Jade, and she hated her for it. "I'm so sorry baby girl. I'm going to protect you from now on. No one else will hurt you. I promise." She whispered so delicately against Tori's ear before eventually falling asleep.

…

A loud bang woke the Vega family and Jade up early the next morning. Jade jumped off Tori when she realised they'd fallen asleep holding one another. Tori blushed as she felt Jade's hand slip off her petite waist. She was still mad at her from the night before, but being Tori, she couldn't stay mad at her forever.

"I'm sorry." She yawned, setting her hair into a loose low ponytail.

Jade stood up, pulling her black bed shirt down over her pregnant stomach. "Don't be. It was my fault. Listen Tori we need to talk.."

Just as Jade was about to tell Tori about the talk she'd had with Deanna last night, Tori's bedroom door flung open. David Vega stood in the door, his eyes like daggers staring across at us both and his face white as a ghost. "Tori. There's a cop downstairs who would like to have a few words with you." He said bluntly, not moving from the door.

"What? Why? I haven't done anything?" She panicked. She threw a 'Hollywood Arts' hoodie on and walked to the door. She looked back in Jade's direction who stood there like a deer in headlights. Shock hurtled through the young girls body.

_Had Deanna called the cops already? She wanted to tell Tori before this all kicked off. Fuck._

Jade followed the scared brunette down her stairs where a large police officer and Deanna stood. Deanna flashed a look at Jade as soon as she noticed her. Jade looked back totally confused.

"It wasn't me." Deanna mouthed.

Jade arched her eyebrow. _If it wasn't her then who was it? _

"Torrance Dee Vega?" The officer spoke. "I'm Officer Frank Black." He held his hand out and shook it with Tori's.

Tori felt tears building in her eyes already. She really had no idea what was going on and just the thought of being in trouble with the law was enough to make her want to throw up and cry.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

Tori shook her head carefully, not taking her eyes off Frank.

He sighed. "I think you do."

Jade watched as Tori bit her lip in an attempt to hold back tears. It was times like these where she wanted to hold Tori and tell her it was going to be okay. But she couldn't.

"May 29th. You attended a house party in downtown L.A. Am I correct?"

Tori nodded at the officer. She was fiddling with the button on her shirt. Jade could practically smell how nervous Tori was.

"I'm not here to tell you off Miss Vega. You don't need to worry." Frank smiled at her, obviously he could sense her fear as well.

Tori let out a slight breath of relief, letting her eyes find Jade; she smiled slightly.

"Beck Oliver." Frank said his name, looking at the pad he was holding in his hands.

Tori gulped hard as a few tears ran down her face. Jade couldn't watch her cry anymore. She rushed over and wrapped her arms around Tori's waist. "Don't cry." She whispered in her ear. Tori nodded and laced her arms around Jade's neck. Jade knew exactly what was coming next.

As she pulled away slightly, the officer nodded. "Mr Oliver came forward today about what happened the night of the party. We'd like to hear your version of events before any charges are pressed. I know this will be hard for you, so would you like your parents to leave the room?"

Tori nodded as more tears fell onto Jade's shoulders. "Help me." She sobbed into Jade's ear.

Pulling herself off of the brunette; Jade wiped Tori's tears away. "You can do this." Jade could not believe that Beck had actually come forward about this all. After everything he had done, he was trying to make it right.

Tori didn't watch as her parents left the room. She stretched her hand out and grabbed hold of Jade's tight as she sat down beside Frank. "Can Jade stay?" She mumbled.

The officer looked down at Jade's stomach, then back at Tori, nodding slightly.

"Can you please start from the beginning and tell me as much as you can. Take your time Miss Vega. I know how hard this must be for you."

Tori told her side of the story in as much detail as possible. The whole night hadn't left her since it had happened. She had constant nightmares about it. It sung around her head like a broken record. No matter what she did it was all she thought about. She couldn't shake the feeling of being dirty. All she ever heard was his pants in her ear and the way he'd called her Jade. Many tears were shed as Tori wrapped up the story. She couldn't believe this was happening. She'd never dreamed of telling anyone other than Jade and here she was telling a complete stranger about how she'd been raped a month ago.

"Thank you Miss Vega." Frank was still scribbling things down on the notepad he'd brought with him. "We are going to book you an appointment at a clinic to get you check out. We need physical evidence if we are going to get a real case on Mr Oliver."

Tori's stomach turned into unbreakable knots as she thought about someone examining her down there. Looking for rips and tears. It scared the life out of her.

Jade's hand stayed tight around Tori's the whole time. Squeezing every now and again to make sure she was okay.

"We also know that Mr Oliver is an expectant Father?" Frank's eyes moved over to Jade, who's mouth had dropped open.

"He told you about me?" She said, raising her voice slightly. _How dare he talk about this baby as if he cared. As if he wanted it. _

Frank nodded. "He said he didn't want his child knowing what he did. He feels awful." Frank sat uncomfortably. "I know this isn't any constellation, but he told us to lock him up right on the spot. I think he is regretting his actions a whole lot now."

Jade stood up, not letting go of Tori's hand. "I don't care how fucking awful he feels. He's disgusting. I hope he rots in jail for a long time. He is coming no where near this child or near her ever again." Jade pointed to Tori on the sofa as anger built up in her again just at the thought of Beck even touching Tori.

"Jade.." Tori whispered, pulling at Jade's hand. She hated it when Jade got angry.

"No Tori. He thinks he can apologise and own up to it and then everything would be okay! Well it's not. He needs to be punished for what he's done!"

Frank held his hand up to Jade. "I know you're upset and confused about what he did to your friend, but getting angry won't solve anything. If anything you're just making Miss Vega even more upset. Please calm down." He said softly.

Jade let go of Tori's hand. "Don't talk about her as if you know her. She's hurting. She's broken and scared. And it's all because of him!" She was practically screaming at the officer now.

"Jade, please stop.." Tori pleaded. Her eyes were so red from crying that she barely even noticed the tears slipping down her face.

Jade finally fell down beside Tori. She'd screamed so hard she'd given herself a headache. Her eyes fell to the floor. "I'm sorry." She mumbled under her breath.

Frank sighed. "Beck won't be allowed near your child Miss West." He eventually said.

Jade looked up again. "Good. Not like it matters anyway. I'm giving her up for adoption."

Frank stood up, handing Tori a white card. "This is my number. We'll be in contact to get you a clinic date and a court date." He looked over to Jade who was still slumped on the sofa. "Look after her." He said as he opened the front door.

Tori shut the door behind Frank, her body falling against the dark wood once he was gone. "What the fuck?" She cried.

Jade stayed still on the sofa as Tori cried into her hands. She looked so vulnerable and fragile. It reminded her too much of the night it all happened.

"He confessed to it. Why would he do that?" Tori managed to speak through her tears.

Deanna ran down the stairs as she heard the door shut. "Baby. Oh baby." She rushed over to her daughter, sliding her arms around her and comforting her in a big hug. "I know you're hurting. Why didn't you tell me baby? Why? I could of helped you."

Tori sobbed harder as her Mom hugged her. _She felt so worthless. So dirty. _

"I'm sorry." She cried.

"Don't you ever be sorry baby. Don't be sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't protect you." Deanna stroked her daughter's wet face, kissing her forehead gently.

Jade sat on the sofa, watching the mother and daughter moment. Her heart suddenly felt tight. She had no idea what it was like to have such a caring and loving Mom. And yet she was now doing the same thing to her own daughter. She wasn't going to be there for her. She wasn't even able to be there for Tori. Her whole body felt heavy. She wished with everything in her that she could of prevented what happened to Tori. But like Deanna said, she was meant to protect her, and she didn't. _No one did. _

As Tori's loud cries turned into soft, muffled sobs, Jade tensed. Tori didn't need her like she thought she did. Her Mom was doing everything Jade couldn't. She was loving her, protecting her, helping her. Tori didn't need Jade.

….

As the day went into full swing, Tori had cleaned herself up and calmed down. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest. She'd told her dirty little secret to the world. It was no longer something that burdened over her. It was out.

Trina popped her head around her sister's door. "I heard what happened sissy.."

Tori, who was sat opposite Jade on her bed turned slightly. "Oh."

"I'm so sorry. I wish you'd told me Tor.." Trina moved into the purple bedroom.

"I didn't tell anyone." Tori felt Jade whack her on the knee slightly. "Except Jade."

It was Trina's turn to raise her eyebrow. "It's great that you two are super close and all, but when the hell did this happen?" Trina pointed at the two girls. Their long legs were interlocked and they were sat merely two feet apart from one another.

"What?" Tori said, confusion thick in her voice.

Jade blushed as Trina pointed to their legs, but she didn't move them. _Trina was always chatting shit. _

"I didn't realise having that happen to you would turn you, you know.." She trailed off.

Tori turned around fully, breaking the two girls legs apart. "What are you talking about?"

"Well since that kiss, you know.." Trina stood beside Tori. "It's okay. I'm totally open minded about a lot of things. Love is love and all that crap."

"What kiss?" Jade pitched in. She knew Trina had been at the party when she first kissed Vega, perhaps she was just talking about that one_. I mean, everyone knew about that kiss now. _

"I was getting my facemask from the refrigerator last night at 1AM. Like I do every other night. You know I have to do that as I read online that it makes half Latina girls at least two times pretti-"

"You're boring me with this shit. Get to the point." Jade said, cutting her off mid sentence.

"Well when I walked up, I may have kind of peeked around the door. I wasn't spying, just checking up on you both. I heard whispering and it was late.."

Jade eye's fell to the floor_. Shit. Trina can't have seen the way she held Tori, or the way she kissed her neck. It was way too dark. Right? _

Tori looked at her sister with complete confusion. "What are you talking about Trina?"

A smile emerged on her sister's lips. "Well I saw the way you two were hugging.." She giggled. "And Jade who knew you had it in you to be so gentle. When you kissed Tori it was actually cute. I went back into my room then, I mean Tori like moaned and rolled into you so that was my queue to leave!" She laughed.

Tori sat with her mouth wide open.

"Close you're mouth Tori. You'll catch flies." Trina joked, moving Tori's mouth to a close position. "Like I said, it's cool. I'm down with whatever makes you happy."

Jade panicked. "What the fuck? There is nothing going on between us. I barley tolerate her as it is. I mainly put up with her because my hormones are fucked up. We aren't even proper friends."

Tori stood up, completely hurt by what Jade was saying, yet still in shock at what Trina had just said. Jade hugged her and kissed her while she was asleep. She didn't know whether to believe it or not. She thought it had just been some weird dream that felt real. _She didn't even like girls, let alone Jade of all people. Jade was her friend. At least she thought she was_.

"Whatever floats your boat." Trina smiled. "You two are cute."

Before Jade could reply, Trina had skipped out of Tori's bedroom. She grabbed her black back pack quickly, throwing it over her pale shoulder.

"Is it true?" Tori looked at the Goth with her big brown eyes. As she stared into emerald green she started to question herself. _Maybe she did like Jade? Maybe the kisses and the hugs and their sudden friendship made total sense now? Jade made her mad a lot of the time, but she did love her. Maybe she loved her a little too much. _

Jade ignored Tori as she threw her boots on. "I have to go." _She didn't have feelings for Vega. Up until a few months ago she hated her guts. She still did. Didn't she? _

"No wait. Don't go." Tori pleaded as Jade fled for the door.

Jade didn't reply as she raced down the stairs before Tori could stop her. _She didn't like Vega. She didn't. _As she slammed the front door her mind raced back to last night.

"The line between love and hate is very thin. Isn't it Tori Dee?" She whispered it to herself as she started walking. _It had to be hate. She didn't love Tori. But she did._

**A/N - Wow that was a long update! Hope you guys like it! So what did you think? Reviews are always lovely! :D **

**And finally a small confession from them both! **

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favs! Keep them coming! **

**Paige xo**


	15. Chapter 15

It had been well over a month since Tori had spoken to the police officer about what happened between her and Beck back in May. She'd been so wrapped up in talking to various cops, going to the clinic and the hospital several times to be checked over and finishing school from home that she hadn't even noticed that she hadn't seen Jade in weeks. Cat had been round almost every week to check up on Tori; giggling away as usual as something in Cat made her very naïve to the real world. Not that Tori minded, she liked the innocent company.

School had ended for the whole of California now and most of the gang had gone on vacation with their families; Andre to Africa with his Grandma, Robbie to England with Rex and Cat was leaving in a few days to go to Florida for a few weeks, leaving only Tori, Beck and Jade in town. There still was no set date for a trial between Beck and Tori and frankly that's how Tori liked it. Although Beck hurt her and broke her beyond repair. He was her friend and something in her still felt bad about sending him away. She felt wrong for thinking that, but at times she felt sorry for him.

Tori's mind had been racing like a speed boat over waves the past few weeks, one minute it was smooth sailing, the next she was fighting through killer waves. Deanna was on constant look out in case Tori had another break down. Although it was nice of her to do that and Tori knew she was only doing it because she cared, it put the young Latina on edge constantly.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay when I leave?" Cat's big brown eyes looked straight into her best friend's. Tori had told her what happened to her at the party and although everyone just thought that Cat was dumb, truth is that she really isn't. She pretends to be stupid because it makes her feel safe. So when Tori told her about the party, she understood totally. She had to force herself not to cry because of the pain she could see in her best friends eyes. So she stayed strong and smiled. Like always.

"Cat, I'll be fine. Andre will be back in like a week I think and I have Trina." Tori rolled her eyes slightly as everyone knew that Trina would rather spend a day on the beach than crying around the house with her sister.

The small red head smiled. "Are you sure you're sure?" Both the girls were laying by Tori's pool in her backyard. The warm August sun was blazing against their already tanned skin.

Tori reached her arms out and pulled Cat into a smothering hug. "I'm sure. I have other people to talk to while you're gone.." She trailed off as she felt like she really had no one anymore.

"Like Jade?" A huge grin appeared on Cat's face as she pulled away from the hug.

Tori's face went blank. She'd guessed from Jade's reaction over a month ago to everything that their brief friendship or whatever was going on between them was over.

"Huh?" Tori blinked.

Cat giggled again as her cheeks blushed pink. "Oops. It was a secret!" She pointed her petite finger over her lips and shushed.

"What was a secret Cat?" Tori's heart started to race. Cat knew something about Jade and I was obviously something important.

"I pinky swore not to tell!" The small girl wailed as she felt Tori pressure her.

"I pinky swear not to tell Jade what you said!" Tori held her baby finger out towards Cat.

"A double pinky swear?" Cat held her hand out to touch Tori's. Their baby fingers locked and a large smile emerged on Tori's lips.

"Okay, tell me now!"

Cat's cheeks blushed even pinker as she looked around Tori's yard. "You can't tell anyone, okay!" Cat watched as Tori nodded in agreement. "Okay well.. I slept round Jade's house about a week ago and we were just talking like we used to and she said something about you."

"Well.." Tori could fell her heart strings being pulled at like a guitar.

"Well." Cat giggled again. "She said she missed you."

Tori felt her heart stop. She'd been so busy and worked up over everything that she had practically forgotten about Jade. She hadn't called, or text or even spoke to her on TheSlap. She didn't try and keep in contact with her when she stormed out weeks ago.

"But really, really, really don't say anything!" Cat looked guilty from head to toe. "She was holding her baby bump when she said it. She tried to make it look like she was talking about her bump, but she said your name. It was so adorable! Do you know she's twenty six weeks already! I asked my Mom about pregnancy and she said that Jade's baby is about 36cm already! And it opens it eyes now as well! And guess what! The baby can hear you now too! She even let me touch her stomach when she kicked! It was the most adorable thing ever!" Cat babbled on as Tori suddenly felt a complete wave of regret hit her. She was missing out on all these little things that make pregnancy so beautiful. She'd promised to be there for Jade and she wasn't. She'd broken her promise.

"Tori, are you listening to me?" Cat waved her hand in front of the Latina's face, immediately snapping her out of her daze. "I read her diary too.."

"CAT!" Tori snapped.

Cat jumped back at Tori's reaction. "I only saw bits of it! I'm sorry!" She yelped.

Tori thought for a second. She could find out what Jade was really thinking if she had read her diary. "What did it say?" She questioned the red head.

"Not much. She said she feels sick a lot and that the couple in New York make her feel even sicker. Do all babies get given up for adoption if the Mom and Dad aren't married?"

Tori looked at her best friend slightly confused. "Um what?"

"Well I'm adopted and so is my brother and our adoptive parents said that it was because our real Mom's and Dad's weren't married."

Tori couldn't help but gawp at what Cat had just said. She had no idea the red head was adopted. She had her suspicions but never really thought she could be.

"Apparently my real Mom was addicted to something like bibble. My adoptive Mom says it's worse than bibble though and it makes your teeth fall out!" Cat immediately grabbed her teeth in fear. "I hope mine don't fall out! Oh no. I'm freaking myself out again!"

Tori shook Cat slightly as she started to panic. "Stop now, Cat. Can we go back to Jade?"

"Oh yeah. Sure. She calls you Tori-Dee?" Cat laughed once she'd calmed down. "Is that your real name?"

Tori blushed as Cat said her nickname. She loved the way that Jade said it, it sounded so special and unique. Tori nodded. "Kinda. My full name is Torrance Dee Vega. But Jade and I used to know each other when we were kids. We met at camp."

Cat's mouth opened wide. "No way! So you're the girl she has in the picture next to her bed!"

It was Tori's turn for her mouth to drop open. "She has a picture of me by her bed?"

Cat nodded. "Uh huh. She says it's one of her happiest memories. But whenever I ask about it she always shouts at me." Cat pouted. "She's so mean sometimes."

Tori smiled slightly. "Sometimes." The smile turned into a Jade like smirk on the Latina's pink lips.

A loud beep came from the front of Tori's house, echoing into the back yard.

"Oh that's my brother. I better go. Are you sure you're okay Tor?" Cat stood up and shook herself slightly.

Tori started to walk the young girl to her front door. "Cat I'm fine. Have fun in Disneyland okay?" She pulled her into another hug. "I'll miss you!"

Cat let her arms slip around the Latina's neck as she stood on her tip toes so her lips were pressed closely to Tori's ear. "She said she loves you too." She whispered before running out of the door so Tori couldn't respond in time. Leaving her stood motionless as she processed what Cat had just said. "I love her too." She whispered.

She'd promised not to tell Jade anything of what Cat had said, but how could she not mention something as big as that? Tori had had long enough to think about how she felt about Jade now. She did love her, but whether it was just as a friend or more was unclear. She did love Jade. She loved the way she made her smile even when she was mad or upset. She loved the way she smelt and the way her arms fit so perfectly around her waist. She loved the way she sometimes slept talked when they had sleepovers. There was so much she loved about Jade, yet there was so much she hated. She hated how confused she made her feel. She hated how Jade could rip her heart up into a million pieces, yet she would still love her just as much with all the broken parts.

Tori pulled her PearPhone out of her pocket, quickly tapping away at the buttons.

'**I miss you.' **She typed out. Her eyes scanned across the text several times before getting the guts to press send. She stared at her PearPhone until her eyes went blurry.

"Tori are you okay?" Trina stood in the kitchen completely confused by what her little sister was doing.

Tori tore her eyes away from her cell phone. Trina was stood in a bikini top and short shorts. Tori smirked to herself at her sisters attempt of being 'hot'. "Waiting for a text."

"From your girlfriend?" Trina wiggled her eyebrows at Tori as she walked into the living room.

"She's not my girlfriend.." Tori felt the words come out like a weak groan.

"Whatever Tori. Does she have crazy mood swings because she's preggers? Can you imagine having a pregnant girlfriend.. Oh wait, you have!" Trina laughed at her own lame joke while Tori stood with a face like thunder.

"I'm going to show you a mood swing if you're not careful!" Tori growled.

Trina backed away slowly, still laughing at herself. "You've been spending too much time with her. You're starting to act and sound like her!" Trina grabbed a bagel and rushed out of the living room and back into the yard.

"Am not!" Tori screeched to Trina, who decided it was best to ignore her angry sister.

Tori fell down against the red sofa, letting out an annoyed scream. She was bored of feeling so left out and alone the whole time. It was summer, she should be out having fun. Late night drives, laying under the stars, skinny dipping, all the stereotypical stuff a girl her age should be doing. But instead she was moping around the house feeling sorry for herself everyday. No matter how shitty she felt, this had to end. She was going to have a good summer if it was the last thing she did, with or without Jade. She didn't need Jade before to have fun and she sure as hell didn't need her now.

Tori reached for her sun screen as her phone buzzed against the sofa. Her heart froze. The room fell silent as Tori flipped it over to look at the screen. **'One new message.' **lit up over her phone. Her whole body suddenly felt weak as she unlocked her PearPhone and entered the messages section. She didn't want to feel confused any more. She wanted an answer.

'**I'm in New York right now and if you tell anyone this, I'll kill you.. But I miss you too, Vega. I'm coming to yours in two weeks, be prepared ;) x' **

Butterflies flew across Tori's stomach as a smile as big as the Hollywood sign collapsed onto her lips. She read the message again and again until she knew every word back to front. Her hands shook as she kept reading. Jade missed her too. It wasn't just one way, Jade actually missed her. She had evidence now that Jade did care about her. Tori let the phone slip through her hands and onto her chest. Jade had her heart in the palm of her hands and either she was feeling the same way as Tori was, or she was playing a wicked game with her. But right now, Tori didn't care. She loved Jade, way more than a friend. She loved her and it terrified her.

**A/N - So sorry this took so long to update, I've been super busy and I have writers block so I apologise if this is shit! Reviews? Thanks so much for all the reviews, alerts and favs already! You guys are amazing! Xo **


	16. Chapter 16

When Jade had returned home from New York she turned up at Tori's house uninvited, as usual. It had been over six weeks since she had last seen Vega. She practically jumped on Tori, wrapping her in a huge hug. "I missed you." She whispered so quietly that Tori couldn't hear her. It took a while, but Tori let her arms cuddle into Jade as they embraced in the living room. That was the perfect thing about Tori, she never stayed mad at anyone.

…..

"Do you remember our first kiss?"

The two weeks had passed slowly for Tori but finally the girl she loved was sat beside her on her rooftop watching the stars with her. Finally accepting her feelings for the girl she was supposed to hate was a huge step for Tori and although she knew what she wanted, she knew she couldn't have it. So for now, she was happy to just be Jade's friend.

Tori turned to face Jade who had a devious smirk on her face. "Of course.." She mumbled, embarrassed.

Jade sniggered. "You were drunk, weren't you?"

Tori scanned Jade's face not knowing what to reply. _Did she want her to not remember? _She chewed her lip as she thought. She remembered the night like it was yesterday. She could still feel and taste Jade on her. She could remember the way her hips curved and the way her stomach tensed when Tori touched it.

"Oh Miss Tori-Dee, look at the color of your cheeks!" Jade let her fingers brush gently over the Latina's bright pink cheeks as the girls laughed.

"I wasn't that drunk… You had red lipstick on." Tori blushed even harder as she thought back to that night.

"You tasted like candy. I remember being pissed off because you tasted so sweet." The Goth rolled her eyes. "Trust you to taste like candy, Vega!"

Tori sat up feeling her stomach twist and turn as they discussed the kiss. "You're not that bad of a kisser either."

Jade blushed a deep red as she forced herself to sit up, she was nearly twenty nine weeks pregnant now and her bump was roughly the size of a basket ball. It was round and neat but it was no longer tiny. "You moaned." She raised her eyebrow at Tori.

"I did not!" Tori defended herself even though she knew Jade was right.

"Don't even deny it. I'm an amazing kisser and your moans proved it!" Jade flicked her hair over her shoulders almost mimicking Tori.

"Jadeee." Tori moaned in a childish tone.

"See, even without kissing you I can make you moan my name!" She laughed again as Tori's face dropped.

"Jade!" Tori said again this time with a bit more of a sexual moan to it. She wanted to see how long Jade would play along.

Jade bit her bottom lip as Tori half moaned her name. Jade hadn't had sex in months and being pregnant made her stupidly horny, all the time. She eyed the Latina up and down. Tori was pretty but she'd never considered her as 'hot' before. Not until now that was. She tensed her legs together as an all too familiar feeling burned inside of her. _But she didn't find girls hot, especially Tori, right? She was only horny because of the pregnancy and all of the hormones. It had nothing to do with Tori Vega, did it? _

Tori stopped as Jade's face dropped from laughter. They both sat with their eyes locked. The night sky swept around them and covered them like a blanket. Deep blue skies rallied across their view, dotted with sparkling stars which reflected beautifully off the girls eyes. Tori could see the whole nights sky in Jade's green eyes. She felt herself grin as she stared harder and deeper.

_Why hadn't Jade said anything? Maybe she'd weirded her out? _

Before Tori could say anything, warm hands had stretched out and were covering her cheeks. Jade pulled herself closer to her friend, letting her long legs cross around Tori's back so they were face to face. She watched and waited for Tori to say something. The brunette moved herself inches closer to Jade, not daring to blink or breath in case she missed everything. She snaked her arms around the pale girls neck. Jade let out a slight whimper as she felt Tori's skin come in contact with her own. Her famous smirk fell upon her face as Tori looked back at her with worry covering her face.

"Relax." Jade whispered before softly pecking Tori on the cheek.

Fireworks were going off in Tori's mind as Jade's kisses became more frantic and harder. Her warm lips moved from Tori's cheek and quickly she was hovering above the brunette's lips. The two girls blinked at one another for a moment or two, just waiting for reassurance. Jade moved her hands down to Tori's waist, skimming past her chest and ever so carefully over her t-shirt and bra. She smiled as Tori bit her lip to stop a moan escaping. Every touch was so delicate and new to the girls. Jade's hands set on Tori's petite waist, gripping to her t-shirt as she collapsed her lips onto Tori's. Soft, long kisses to begin with. As the girls confidence grew so did the kisses, they became faster and more passionate. Jade bit Tori's bottom lip just like when they had first kissed. Tori moaned, opening her mouth for Jade's tongue to invade. The Goth didn't waste any time in getting into Tori's mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance until Tori finally gave into Jade and just moaned quietly into the kiss. Jade's hands fidgeted over Tori's waist line of her shorts, her fingers dipping onto her stomach and below every now and again. Tori's skin was so warm and smooth against Jade's fingertips that she couldn't help but want and crave more from the girl.

"Lie down." Jade insisted, breaking the kiss briefly to push Tori down beside her.

Tori obeyed, letting Jade knock her slightly down. Hot and flustered, she smiled up at the sky as Jade started to straddle her. The black haired girl's hand explored Tori as the kiss continued. Tori moaned and whimpered as Jade touched new parts of her body. Jade ripped at Tori's shirt, forcing the Latina to half sit up so that she could rip it off over her head, throwing it off the building. Tori blushed as she felt the breeze hit her bare skin. Jade took a second to get a proper look at the girl's body that she was craving so badly. Tori's bra was a deep green with lace, it fit her perfectly and from what Jade could tell, it was a push up bra. Tori's cleavage was crying out to be kissed. Jade leaned down softly, breathing over Tori's stomach and up to her chest. She watched and smirked as the Latina's breathing deepened as she reached her bra. With one swift movement, Jade's tongue licked up and down Tori's cleavage. A loud moan exploded from Tori's mouth as Jade repeated the same action, moving closer to the centre of her breast with every mouthful. Tori's body felt like she was on fire, her breathing and heart beat were flying around her body so fast she felt dizzy. Jade was teasing her and it was such a turn on. Every time Jade touched her skin, Tori just wanted more and more.

Jade peeked up at Tori, her green eyes moving up her body as her lips started to suck on Tori's left breast. Tori felt her eyes meet Jade's before letting her head fly back in a loud moan just as Jade stopped sucking with a 'pop'. She laughed to herself as a red mark had now appeared on the tanned girls skin. But it still wasn't enough. Without warning, Jade reached her hands around Tori's back, unhooking her bra in one motion and trailing it off her before she could protest. Tori instinctively covered her now bare top half in shock.

"Don't be shy." Jade leaned down and whispered seductively against Tori's ear. Sending shivers up both the girls spines. Her hands caressed Tori's as she moved them away from her breasts slowly, her lips nipping on Tori's neck. Jade's kissed trailed down her neck and onto her collarbone, her eyes still focusing on Tori's neck. She waited briefly before moving down again to the top of her breasts, finally taking a look at them. To say they were perfect was an understatement. They were tanned and round, although they weren't as big as Jade's, they were the perfect size. Jade's fingers trailed over Tori's bare stomach as her kisses moved towards Tori's hard nipple. Tori felt her heart stop as Jade's mouth attached to her breast. Her tongue swirled around the centre of her breast, forcing moans from the Latina's mouth.

"J-Jade.." Tori moaned as she forced her fingers through Jade's thick, black hair. She'd tried to hush the moan but had failed terribly as Jade's head moved back over onto Tori's lips. The kiss was hot and clumsy as both the girls needed to feel good. Hearing Tori moan her name had sent Jade over the edge. Between her legs she felt the usual damp feeling and more. Tori was so hot when she was flustered. Jade wanted more, she needed more.

Tori sat up, not breaking the kiss at all. Her hands moved up Jade's tank top and onto her breast without hesitation. Jade broke the kiss to gasp loudly. _Vega had guts._

Tori smirked as she caressed the Goth's breasts with her cold hands. She'd never imagined how good boobs would feel, and now she couldn't get enough of them.

Jade kissed Tori again and again as Tori fumbled under her shirt. She was so horny, she needed to taste Tori properly. Stopping the kiss, she pushed Tori to the ground again. Tori squealed as she landed with a thump, her hands flying out of Jade's shirt.

Jade quickly blew kisses all down Tori's stomach until she reached the top of her shorts. On all fours the Goth looked back up at Tori as she unzipped the girls bottoms and started to pull at them fiercely.

"Jade.." Tori sat up slightly, propping her body up with her elbows to look properly at her best friend.

Jade arched her eyebrow at her friend as she stopped tugging at her shorts. "What?" Panic hit her stomach hard. _Had she done something wrong? Maybe Vega didn't want this?_

"Holy fuck!" Tori screamed, grabbing her bra and shoving it on quickly.

Jade sat in pure confusion as Tori screamed again. "What?" She repeated, this time more panicked. Tori had cursed. Tori never cursed which meant things were bad.

_Fuck. She'd really fucked it up this time. _

Tori kissed Jade's lips again in panic. "Jade, you're bleeding!" She pulled away from the kiss with tears streaming down her face.

Jade's eyes flashed down to her bump. Her black skirt had shifted upwards while they had been making out, revealing her green underwear. Jade moved her hands down to her hot pants, stringing her fingers gently over. Blood soaked her hand and vision as she looked down again. _Fuck. _

**A/N - Okay so I've never written a sex scene before so this is probably really shit haha sorry! Reviews? xo**


	17. Chapter 17

White, faded walls filled Tori's vision as she waited in the hospital. _Panic. Worry. Regret._

She'd rushed Jade to hospital in a total panic. Jade wasn't in any pain but the worry overtook as they got to the hospital. Both the girls were a mess when they ran into A&E.

"She's only twenty nine weeks pregnant!" Tori screamed at the nurse at the desk.

This wasn't the first time she'd been in a hospital with Jade, but never in a million years did she think she would be there because of Jade.

The plump nurse took one look at Jade and alerted for doctors to take her straight away. Tori watched, terrified as doctors and nurses rushed around Jade, nursing to her, checking her over and then finally rushing her off out of sight on a stretcher.

"Are you her friend, dear?" A short, ginger nurse said once Tori had sat down.

Tori thought for a second before answering. "I'm her, um, sister. Can I see her?" She lied. She knew they'd send her home if she wasn't related and there was no way she was leaving Jade now.

The nurse's brows crossed as she looked the half Latina up and down. Obviously Tori and Jade looked nothing alike which confused the woman.

"She's my half sister." Tori corrected herself, she hesitated as she watched the nurse smile slightly.

"Okay honey. You should be able to see her soon."

It had gone midnight when they'd arrived and Tori had lost track of time as her PearPhone had to be turned off. The brunette sat staring at the plain walls, smelling the sterile smell of all the different medicines. Her heart felt like it was about to fall out of her stomach. She'd never felt so scared in her whole life. She had to know if Jade was okay, and if the baby was okay. The minutes felt like hours as the time passed slowly. Tori didn't even realise she'd fallen asleep until the same ginger nurse was shaking her gently. Tori blinked several times, letting her eyes adjust to the cold lights around her.

"Honey, your sister is asleep right now. Would you like us to call your Mom? Does she knew about Jade?"

Tori panicked. "No, no." She stumbled. _Of course they'd want to call Jade's real parents. Would either of them even bother turning up though? Neither of them took any interest in Jade's pregnancy, or her life. Would they care as much as she did? _

"I'll go outside and call my Mom now. Is Jade okay?" Tori flicked her phone out of her pocket as she spoke.

The nurse placed her hand on Tori's shoulder. "I don't know sweetie. I'll let you know if anything chances, okay?" A real smile spread across the nurse's lips before she left.

As the bright screen lit up, the time shone across Tori's eyes. _4:34am. _Her stomach dropped again as she searched through her phone. She didn't have any of the West's numbers, surprisingly. She flicked through her contacts finding 'West Residence 1' and 'West Residence 2'. Jade must of put it into her phone without her knowing. Ignoring the time, she hit dial.

After a few long rings a crackled voice answered the phone. "Do you know what time it is? I have to be at work in a few hours this better not be a lame ass prank call."

Tori coughed slightly. "This isn't a prank. My name is Tori Vega, I'm friends of your daughter, Jade."

"What the hell has she done now?"

"She hasn't done anything. She's.." Tori's voice cracked before she could finish her sentence.

"Oh my god." Jade's Mom's voice finally expressed emotion.

"Sorry." Tori mumbled, wiping her wet eyes gently. "Jade's in hospital. They think it's to do with the baby but they won't tell me much. I just thought you should know."

"Tori was it? Listen thank you for telling me. I will contact her Father and we'll go from there. Take care of her please." Without letting Tori reply Jade's Mom hung up bluntly.

As Tori entered the hospital once again she was greeted by the nurse at the desk. "Honey, I've just been informed that your sister is okay. She's asleep right now but you can go see her if you like?" A happy, yet sympathetic smile covered her face.

"Thank you!" Tori felt her heart stop. _Jade was okay. _Panic flushed back into her mind as she realised the nurse hadn't mentioned the baby. _Was she okay too? _

Tori tiptoed into the plain room slowly, her eyes scanning around. White walls, white floors, white sheets and finally silent Jade in the stiff bed. Her eyes were red and swollen; she'd obviously been crying. Her body looked soft with all her features smoothed out where she was asleep. Tears sprung to the Latina's eyes as she moved closer to the mean girl.

"Oh, Jade.." She mumbled. Her hand reached out over Jade's pale skin, letting her fingers brush ever so lightly against her arm. She was warm, overly warm. More tears sprung from her eyes and rippled against Jade's bare skin leaving tiny pools of water on her delicate body.

Jade's baby bump forced the sheets to ruffle around her stomach. Tori smiled shyly through childish sobs. _She was still there, she had to be okay. _

"Jade I'm so sorry. Please be okay, please let your baby be okay."

"Quit whining Vega, I'm trying to sleep here." Jade opened her bright, green eyes. She let a cheeky grin cover her face as she watched Tori's face light up.

"Oh my god! I thought I would never hear your voice again Jade! Thank god you are okay! You are okay aren't you?" The brunette forced herself onto Jade as she squealed.

"Do I look like I'm dead?" She cocked her eyebrow at Tori even though she was hugging her. She made no effort whatsoever to push the girl off her, she wrapped her arms around Tori as tightly as possible. "I'm fine Tori. Stop crying." Her voice calmed down as she ran her fingers through Tori's long hair.

"You scared me half to death Jade!" She joked, wiping her smudged, black eyes. "Are you okay?"

"You already asked me that." She placed her finger under Tori's eye and wiped a single tear. "I'm fine now. The doctors said it was really nothing. They think it was because my cervix was irritated."

A blank expression filled Tori's tired face. "What caused it?"

Jade chuckled to herself. "Don't act dumb Vega. It's caused by heavy lifting and by intercourse."

"You haven't done either of them!" Tori almost looked shocked at what Jade was telling her.

"Wrong." She smirked. "How often do I lift myself up onto your roof? I've gained roughly fifteen pounds during my pregnancy so far, so I'm not light to lift anymore." Jade placed her hands on her round stomach. "I don't think tonight helped with it either." A devious smile slid across her red lips.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry Jade! I should of never made you go up on the roof.. And you know.." Tori trailed off, her cheeks flushing red in total embarrassment.

_After their moment on the roof earlier that night Tori was terrified of what Jade might say to her, or worse, what she might do to her._

"Tori it's fine. Stop apologising. I don't regret _any_ of it." Jade slipped her hand into Tori's. "Are you tired?" She watched as Tori nodded and right on queue yawned. "Get in then." Jade pulled the sheets up and shifted towards the edge as Tori slot in next to her. She waited until Tori had stopped fidgeting before putting her arms around the thin girls waist. "I'll be big spoon, okay?"

"Okay." Tori agreed before drifting off in the comfort of Jade's arms around her. Her body fit in perfectly with Jade's. They slot together like missing puzzle pieces, except one thing was getting in their way. The bump.

….

Tori woke first. As her eyes adjusted to the gleaming sunlight bursting off the floor tiles she noticed a nurse scatting around the room quietly.

"Oh I didn't wake you did I?" She whispered as she noticed Tori.

Tori rubbed her eyes as she shook her head. "No." She said quietly, pulling herself up on her elbows, Jade's arms were still locked around her small body.

The nurse eyed the two girls up and smiled. "If anyone asks, I haven't seen you in here. You aren't meant to be in here right now, but I couldn't bare to break you two up."

Tori smiled gratefully, slipping back into Jade's complete grasp. "Thank you."

"She is so lucky to have a girlfriend like you."

"Oh she's not my, I mean we're not.." Tori started to mumble at the nurse.

The black haired nurse just laughed. "Honey it's fine by me. If you are as crazy about her as she is about you, then hell, why not be together. I can tell by the way she talks about you that she's mad about you. I'll be back in an hour or so. Be good." The woman smiled a final time before exiting the plain room.

Tori gave up trying to find an answer as she slumped against Jade gently. _"She is so lucky to have a girlfriend like you." _Span around Tori's head like a broken record. She wasn't the first to say the two girls looked like a couple and Tori was sure she wasn't going to be the last.

The brunette tossed and turned for the next hour until the nurse re-entered the room.

"Do you want to wake her or shall I?" The nurse joked. "I'm Leigh by the way."

"I'll do it. It's probably safer." Tori sat up carefully, moving Jade's arm off her stomach. "Jade?"

The pregnant girl groaned, pulling the sheets up closer to her face.

"Jade it's breakfast time, the doctors say you have to eat. You need to build your strength up."

Jade opened one eye then the other, examining the room. "It's bright." She stated.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Well done Catherine obvious!"

"You never change." Jade sat up properly, holding her stomach as she moved.

"Why change in front of your friends? It seems silly pretending to be someone else."

"Ah I now experience insightful Tori at 8AM." Jade bit down on a bit of toast, snapping it in half. "Here, share mine. I bet you're starving."

Tori didn't bother arguing, she hadn't eaten since last night and being hungry was a definite understatement.

"Morning Jade. How are you feeling this morning?" Leigh re-appeared with a big smile on her face.

"I feel like shit, foods a bit stale and the company is the worst." Jade winked at the shy brunette perched beside her.

"Glad you still have your sense of humour." Leigh giggled at Jade. "Visiting hours have just started and you have more than one.. Shall I send them in?"

"Who the hell would be here? No one else knows, right?" Jade turned to face a very guilty Tori.

"I had to call them. I'm sorry. They are your parents, they need to know about you."

"Jesus Christ Tori. You know nothing about my family, you had no right to do that."

"Shall I take that as a yes?" Leigh looked carefully at Jade, judging her every reaction.

Jade's green eyes glazed through Leigh's. "Whatever, I don't care anymore."

Tori stayed silent, eyes glued to the floor as the door clicked open. One tall person entered the room. The air filled with after shave the moment they moved closer to the bed. The girl's refocused on the stranger in the room within seconds.

"Beck?" Jade's voice cracked, her hands grabbing for Tori's immediately. "You have three seconds to get out of here before I call security."

"Just hear me out, please?" His voice was weak, his eyes tired and his body language scared.

Before she could let anyone else speak Tori let go of Jade's hand. "Let's hear him out." She said clearly, making both Beck and Jade shocked. "You have five minutes."

**A/N - I am SO sorry it took me this long to update! I was so busy and I just lost complete inspiration for this! I'll update soon I promise! Keep reviewing, faving and following! **


	18. Chapter 18

"I know you have no reason to forgive me, and I don't expect you to. What I did was wrong. I know that and that's why I turned myself into the cops. You didn't deserve that Tori, no one deserves that. I was drunk and angry and I lost sense of what was right and what was wrong. I never wanted to hurt you, I never wanted to hurt anyone." Beck's brown eyes caught Tori's for a second before falling back to the floor. "I'm so sorry Tori."

The Latina had a lump in her throat as she thought of a response to that. "Thanks." She mumbled. "It'll take a lot more than that for me to ever forgive you. The damage is done. I don't think you quite realise how screwed up you've made me. I can't even look at you without wanting to scream. I thought we were friends Beck?" Tori's voice started to crack. "But I appreciate your apology." Was the best she could come out with.

Jade linked her hand into Tori's. "As for me, I don't forgive you, I never will. And you are never ever coming near this baby, do you hear me?" She spat the words out at her ex boyfriend.

Beck blinked several times as Jade spoke. "I understand. If you don't mind me asking, are you keeping her?"

Jade gulped hard as she shook her head. "I'm giving her up for adoption. She'll be in New York. A million miles away from you and this fucked up situation."

"Ok. If that's for the best." Beck turned quickly, heading for the door. "I really am sorry. To all three of you." He said before exiting the hospital room.

Jade pulled Tori close as tears fell from her eyes. Nothing had prepared her for this feeling. The hurt and the anger wasn't going away.

"Miss West, you have another visitor." The friendly nurse, Leigh entered again with three people following her. A middle aged woman with short blonde hair and a petite figure, followed by two children, a boy no older than eight who looked the spitting image of his mother and a smaller girl, no older than five, with plaits in her hair and a thumb in her mouth. The little girl's green eyed sparkled against the lights.

"Mom?" Jade stumbled, letting go of Tori and sitting up properly. "What the hell?"

"Jade please don't swear around Max and Maddie. I'm here to see you. I got a panicked phone call last night about you. Are you alright?" The blonde lady walked closer to the bed where the two girls were sat, her two children following sheepishly.

Jade's eyes cut into Tori before refocusing her attention on her Mother again. "I'm fine, Mary. The baby is fine. Everything is fine." She said sarcastically.

"Mommy am I still going to be an Aunty?" Maddie pulled at her Mom's sleeve gently, her eyes scanning Jade's baby bump up and down.

Mary sighed, picking the little girl up and onto her hip. "Jade won't you say hi to your brother and sister? You haven't seen them in years."

"Don't play this guilt shit on me." Jade watched as her little sister started to tear up. A loud sigh left her lips as she reached out her arms to put Maddie on the bed next to her. "Want to feel the baby kick?" She grabbed the little girls hands and placed them on her growing stomach. "Can you feel that?"

"She's kicking me Momma!" Maddie giggled.

"I wanna feel!" Max pushed passed his Mom, stretching his hands out and placing them next to Maddie's. "Are you sure it's a girl and not a soccer player in there?" He joked.

"They always ask about you Jade. We may not have the best mother-daughter relationship, but these two love you and idolise you no matter what you do."

Jade felt her heart ache as she watched her siblings play and laugh with her and Tori for the next hour. They were still in that phase where magic existed, princess' were real and monsters hid under your bed. A time both girls wish they could go back to. Innocence becomes lost in this crazy world far too easily.

Jade knew that her and her Mom had a rocky relationship but she had never thought about how it affected her brother and sister. It had to be the pregnancy hormones that was making her so act and think so nice, but regardless, she wanted her brother and sister in her life from now on.

"Tori look, I can do a cartwheel!" Madison squealed, performing for the room.

"Wow that's awesome! I bet Jade can't do one anymore!" Tori joked.

Jade laughed, rolling her eyes at her friend. "If I tried I'd probably give birth." She laughed, holding her stomach protectively.

Mary returned with a coffee and two soft drinks for the kids. "Tori do you mind taking Maddie and Max to the play area outside? I'd like a word with my daughter in private."

Tori obeyed immediately, taking both the children outside, leaving Jade alone with her Mom.

"I don't get it." Jade started. "You left me when I was five. You send presents on birthdays and Christmases. You see me every couple of months to tell me off and now you turn up at my hospital bed? Why?"

Mary chewed on her lip as she moved the coffee from hand to hand. "Believe it or not Jade, you are my first born and I will never stop loving or caring about you. I screwed up, I know I did. I was a crappy Mom to you and I will never forgive myself for that. But seeing your pregnant with your own little girl has really reminded me of what I've missed out on. There is nothing like holding your firstborn child for the first time. You fall in love immediately with everything about them; the way they smell, the look in their eyes, the way they grip their little hands around your fingers. I missed so much of you growing up Jade and I want to make amends."

Instead of showing emotion Jade did what she did best, filled the sorrow with anger. "Okay." She answered with no emotion in her voice.

"I take it Tori's your best friend? How long have you known her? It must be great to have a friend like her. She looks at you like you're her whole world." Mary sat beside her pregnant daughter, placing her cold hands on top of Jade's.

"Yeah she's alright." Jade replied bluntly. "We met on summer camp the year you and Dad got back together for a couple of months."

"How is your Father? Still too busy to give you the time of day?"

Jade smirked. "Yep. He barely even notices me when I'm around now. Not like you can miss me with the world shoved under my shirt."

"Are you sure you can go through with this Jade?"

Jade looked at her Mom properly, she genuinely looked concerned. "Growing up with all this shit has made me a very strong person."

"I think you should keep the baby." Mary held her daughters hand tight. "I have a spare room that you could both have, you could still go to school because I don't work so I could look after her. It would be a perfect arrangement." Mary began to get excited as she explained her great idea.

Jade looked far from pleased. "I'm giving her up, end of." She watched as her Mom's face dropped. "Thank you for the offer though."

"Darling, visiting hours are over now. I'm afraid your Mom is going to have to leave." Leigh popped her head around the door before shooting off again.

Mary wrapped her arms around her daughter, holding her as tight as she can, never wanting to let go. "You take care of yourself, alright?"

Jade nodded, not putting her arms around her Mom. "I'll see Madison and Max soon. I promise."

Mary nodded again before leaving the room, right as Tori reappeared.

"Who knew playing with two children would be to tiring! I had to chase them around the whole play ground twice before they were out of breath! Are you okay?"

Jade wiped a single tear from her rosy cheek. "I'm fine. I got something in my eye."

….

Over a week had passed since Jade had been discharged from the hospital and was just over thirty one weeks pregnant. The summer was drawing to an end, meaning reality would be thrown back into the girls faces by the time September rolled back around.

"Are you coming back to Hollywood Arts for senior year?"

Jade sat beside Tori around the pool, her feet dipping into the clear blue water. "Yeah? I want to graduate."

"Are you nervous?" Tori flicked her feet above the water, making ripples flow across the pool.

"Not really. People know not to mess with me. Pregnant or not I'm still scary." Jade raised her eyebrow at me, giving me her best menacing look.

"You don't scare me anymore Jade." Tori giggled.

"Oh?"

"Oh?" Tori mimicked Jade.

The pregnant girl quickly smirked, pushing Tori straight into the swimming pool, fully clothed before jumping in after her.

"I'm going to kill you!" Tori smiled, splashing Jade.

"Oh it's on bitch." Jade splashed back harder, hitting Trina who was sunbathing beside the pool.

"UGH!" She screamed, ripping headphones from her ears and wiping her face. "JADE!"

The two soaking girls laughed to themselves as Trina shook herself off. "Looking good Trina. I didn't know you'd suit wet dog."

"Jade if you weren't pregnant I would hit you right now!" She said dramatically, storming into the house.

"You've released a monster Jade!" Tori swam towards the shallow end to where Jade was standing.

Jade shrugged, pushing her hair back off her face. "I'm freezing."

Tori cuddled into Jade, wrapping her arms around her body and nuzzling her face into her neck.

"I love you Tori." Jade whispered into her best friends ear as she held her tight.

**A/N**** - Sorry for the wait! This isn't my best update but it's not as depressing as the rest :P Reviews? **


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you nervous?" Tori stood beside Jade as they glanced up at their school. The summer came and went and soon enough it was the start of Senior year. After the hospital scare Tori had done everything possible to make sure Jade and her baby were alright. Neither of them wanted to go through that again.

Jade who was now seven months pregnant, held her bump tight. "Nope. Are you?"

Tori shook her head. "Beck's not allowed back to Hollywood Arts, so I'm not that scared." Since June, Tori had spoke to several police officers, doctors and lawyers. She was sick of feeling scared. She just wanted it to all end now.

Jade took Tori's hand. "Let's go then.."

"Tori, Jade, yay! We're back at school, isn't that fun!" Cat bounded over to the two girls, her skin a golden brown from the summer.

"You're excited to be back at school?" Tori gave a puzzled look at the red head.

"Yes. It means I get to see you two and that I don't have to hang out with my brother all day.." She rolled her eyes. "He's weird you know!"

"Oh we know.." Jade added.

"Hows the baby?" Cat was oblivious to Jade not wanting to discuss the baby.

Jade coughed slightly. "She's fine. Had a scare over summer, but she's cooking good." She made her words sound like a chore to say.

"Oh it's a she? What are you naming her? I like Caterina!" Cat jumped up and down, giggling and placing her hands on Jade's bump.

"I'm not. Her parents will name her." Jade quickly forced Cat's hands off her.

"Oh." Cat suddenly clicked. "You're giving her up for adoption?"

Jade nodded as she started to walk to class. "Yep."

"I'm adopted." Cat said proudly. "And I turned out just fine."

Jade stopped in her tracks. "You're adopted? Cat I had no idea.."_ Maybe that's why she's so messed up. _

"Yeah. My Mom was an addicted and she couldn't look after me, so she gave me up." Cat smiled. "It's a shame, I think you'd be a good Mommy."

Before Jade could reply Cat had rushed off in the opposite direction. "I swear that girl has serious problems."

"She means no harm." Tori finally spoke. She'd been eyeing up and down the hallways; she'd tried hard not to be scared, but it was always in the back of her mind.

"Calm down." Jade had spotted the worried look on her friends face. "If anything I should be the one who's worried. Check out the bump on me. I don't give a shit what people are going to think or say about me, I'm more worried about what they'll say about her." She pointed to her stomach, which really was big now.

Tori half smiled as she sat down beside Jade in class. "You have nothing to worry about. You're a really strong person Jade, and I'm sure she will be too."

...

The day passed like any other, classes were average, the friends all caught up at lunch and everything seemed normal. Except it wasn't; it seemed someone was always looking at Jade and whispering. Before it didn't seem to bother her, but the more it happened, the more it angered her.

"Do you want to come back to mine?" Tori walked towards Jade's car as the school bell rang for the end of the day.

Jade shook her head. "No."

"Oh.." Tori would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed.

"I want you to come to mine." Jade opened her car door and sat waiting for Tori to sit beside her.

Tori hadn't been to Jade's since that night in May, and honestly she was worried to go back. Anything seemed to trigger her anger and pain about the situation and she was doing everything she possibly could to avoid reliving that night again, and Jade knew that.

"Get in the car, Vega." Jade leant over and pushed the car door open, Tori obeyed immediately. She drove off in complete silence. The loud sounds from the freeway were the only noises being made. The trees rushed past the windows; the sun peeking over the hills.

"What are you so scared of?"

Tori blinked a couple of times, trying to think of how to reply. "What am I scared of? Seriously? Why don't you answer that question!"

"Fine." Jade replied, feeling the conversation become heated. "I think you're scared of everything. You're scared to talk, scared to go to school, scared to be yourself. You're scared to even be alive Tori. And I can't blame you for that. But you have got to stop living in the past and move on. You need to talk to someone, someone who can help you. Because you aren't that girl. You are strong, and funny, and talented and a pain in the ass. But you're not the same girl I know and fell in love with anymore."

"Thats rich coming from you!" Tori turned to face Jade as she drove faster. "You're scared of responsibility. You got yourself pregnant and now you're giving up this child as if she means nothing to you because you don't want to face up to the reality of it all. When I know for a fact she means everything to you!"

"You have no idea what I'm going through, Tori. I'm not scared. I'm never scared. I only ever started getting scared and worried when I met you. You drive me insane with these stupid emotions. I feel for you how I should feel about Beck and that scares me Tori. That scares me so much, because I love you." Jade pulled into her driveway hard, her eyes staring straight ahead of her.

"I love you too." Tori relpied softly, keeping her eyes on Jade.

"It is easy to hate and it is difficult to love. I guess that's why I was so horrible to you. There's such a thin line between love and hate. There, I said it." Jade got out her car, slamming the door shut loudly.

Tori followed shyly behind Jade. She remember her house well from when she spent many days there a few months earlier. The decour had changed since the last time, the color scheme going from blue to purple now. She followed her slowly upstairs, neither of them speaking.

Jade sat on her bed, the whole bed denting in her weight. "But I can't love you, and you can't love me."

"But why?" Tori felt her eyes water. She just wanted to stop feeling so confused all the time. She wanted something to feel right, like when she was with Jade.

"Because of this." She pointed at her stomach. "And because I'm not gay."

"I didn't think I was either, until I met you. As for the baby, that doesn't change anything. I still think you look beautiful and it was the baby that brought us closer together." Tori was babbeling, she was trying to think of every way to make Jade change her mind.

"I'm not gay." She said again, clearer this time. "We can't be in love." Her voice shook, almost like she was trying to convince herself rather than Tori.

"We can and we are Jade. And do you know how I know it's real? Because its comfortable and natural between us. We can talk about anything for hours on end and not get bored of eachother. We get along really well; from your teasing, to our flirting, and just how we can mess about with eachother. Nothing is faked nor forced between us. There's going to be ups and downs, it'll be tough at times, really tough, but thats just life and we'll take whatever life throws at us, like we already have. We've been there for eachother at the best and worst times and neither of us has left the other. But ultimately, I trust you and I know I love you, and I know you feel the same way Jade. And I'm done trying to fight for you, if you can't and won't be with me for whatever reason then I'm done fighting. I've been hurt too much now." Tears fell down Tori's pink cheeks. She'd built up these emotions for such a long time and was finally letting her guard down, she was letting Jade in for the last time.

Jade sat speechless, just watching Tori. Her heart raced fast, her head pounded and her chest felt tight as she stood up to face Tori. "You're right." She whispered.

Tori wiped her eyes slightly, flicking warm tears off her long eyelashes. "I am?" She sounded surprised.

"Yes." Jade moved closer. "You are right, Tori. About it all, about everything." She laughed slightly. "You make me feel safe, and loved, and you just make me stupidly happy. I get butterflies when I'm around you. It just feels right. I'm shit at explaining how I feel, I'm sorry."

Tori wiped her final tears away. "You're not. Carry on."

"The first time we kissed, at that party months ago, before I even knew I was pregnant. I knew then that it felt right. Kissing you felt right, and that scared the hell out of me. The one person I was supposed to hate, made me feel so good inside. I was so confused. I didn't have time to work out my feelings towards you, the pregnancy kind of took over everything, including my feelings. So I just ignored them, and tried to ignore you. But I can't anymore. I want you Tori Vega." Jade grabbed Tori's face in her hands, the warm flush of the brunette's perfect cheeks burning against her palms. Tori's perfectly shaped bottom lip quivered and Jade finally realized how hard this had to be for her. After everything she'd gone through, all she wanted was to be loved. Jade kissed her then, her lips melted into Tori's. Tori's soft, feminene hand reached up and tangled into Jade's thick, black hair and she felt a soft moan escape her lips. Tilting their heads, as they deepened the kiss.

**A/N - I didn't update this for three months, I am so sorry. I won't make excuses, I was just very busy. But here you go, a short but sweet update. Thanks for being so patient. Reviews/opinions are always welcome! **


	20. Chapter 20

"I just want her out of me now. I am sick of this stomach, sick of these cankles and just sick of everything. I haven't been able to see my feet for weeks. The only up side is the fact that my boobs have almost doubled in size. These next six weeks need to fly by.." Jade groaned as she fell against Tori's red sofa.

"I'd be sick of it too. You are huge. I didn't think your boobs could get any bigger." Trina added to the conversation.

"I know I'm huge Trina. I'm pregnant you ass." Jade snapped back.

"Oh someone's having a mood swing.." Trina said sarcastically grabbing her drink and rushing up the stairs before Jade could argue back.

"Ignore Trina..pregnancy is beautiful Jade, you should admire it. I think you and your bump look great." Tori smiled, handing Jade a pink lemonade.

"You would say that, wouldn't you?" Jade cocked her eyebrow at the tanned girl who's cheeks blushed as pink as the lemonade in her hands.

"Jade it's been a few weeks, what are we?" Tori chewed on her bottom lips, nerves showing blatantly. She shifted nervously on the spot, her hands intertwined with each other repeatedly as she fidgeted with them. She watched the room, corner to corner, just waiting for Jade's answer.

"We are Tori and Jade." Her eyes hit the floor. "Until this baby is born, I just want to work on me and my emotions. Giving her up isn't going to be easy and I need to have time and breathing space to grieve. I want you Tori, and I need you, but after this baby is born. I know I can't make you wait for me and whatever, but it's just what I need to do for me and her right now."

Tori felt her heart drop into her stomach. She'd known from the start that she couldn't be with Jade while she was pregnant. She was already going through so much that it would only complicate things more for the two teenagers, but she just wanted Jade to tell her she wanted her. "Ok." She replied quietly.

"Anyway, I was thinking about having one last vacation before the baby is born next weekend. What do you think?" Jade stood up to face Tori, rubbing her hands across her large stomach.

"Are you sure you want to travel in your condition?" Tori's concerned brown eyes scanned Jade's stomach.

"Of couse I am. I'm pregnant, not dying." Jade mocked. "I was thinking Las Vegas. I always loved CSI and I've always wanted to visit there. My Dad has some wooden cabin in the mountains. I figured now was a good time."

Tori rolled her eyes. "What while you're nearly eight months pregnant? Yeah great timing." She laughed. "Sure, if you wanna go, we'll go."

"Awesome. It's only a 4 hour drive. We'll be there just after sundown. You're the best Tori Dee." Jade joked mocking Tori's voice.

"Why I know." Tori replied in a 1940's accent. Sending both of them into fits of giggles.

...

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Tori pulled out the map from the floor. They'd been driving through desert land for over an hour now. The sand merged with the sun, setting a picturesque view as the sun set.

"Of course I do. Would you stop worrying please?" Jade replied harshly, pushing the map to the floor.

"It's starting to get dark, and on the radio it said there was a freak storm heading this way. How can I not worry?" Tori's voice shook as she spoke.

"The weather forecast is always wrong. It's the beginning of October, it won't be that bad. Relax, we're about a half hour away. I did tell you it was in the mountains in the middle of no where."

"I hope you're wrong. The last thing I want is to get snowed in."

"Me too. You'd be the worst company." Jade winked at the brunette. "Seriously, relax. I can see a sign for where the cabin is now." As Jade pulled up outside the house she held her stomach gently. "I hate braxton hicks. I've been getting these stupid fake contractions for the past two weeks now. The past two days I've been getting them almost every half hour. God I'm so sick of this." She spoke to Tori, who's head was leant across the door. The pale girl laughed to herself. "TORI!" She screamed, flinging the door the sleeping girl was leant against open, causing her to fall onto the ground.

"What the hell was that for? A simple 'wake up Tori' wouldn't have worked?" A grumpy Tori rubbed the dirt off her clothes.

Jade chuckled to herself as she hauled her bag out of the trunk. "That way was far more fun." She handed Tori her bag. "Whats the matter, did little Torrance get hurt?"

Tori stood on the front porch, her hands on her hips and a frown upon her face. "It's not funny. I could of got hurt Jade."

"I'm sorry." She said with a smirk still on her face. "I told you that you'd be wrong about the weather. The sun is setting beautifully, with only a few clouds above. One again you're wrong."

Tori turned away from Jade. "If you're just going to insult me then you can drive me back home."

Jade opened the front door, the dim moonlight being the only light in the house. "I'm sorry. I'm just messing with you."

...

"This place is cute. Does your Dad come here a lot?" Tori sat beside Jade on the vintage sofa, complete with a red and green blanket across their laps. The cabin itself was very old fashioned and out dated; the tv only having a handful of channels to choose from, a cassette player sat on the kitchen side with tapes from the eighties and nineties scattered arond it and although it was dusty, small and had an old smell to it, the cabin itself was open and cosy.

"We used to vacation here when I was a kid, then when my parents divorced my Dad used it as a place to take hookers when he came to Vegas." Jade replied bluntly.

"Oh." Tori bit her lip, not knowing what to reply.

A heavily pregnant Jade stood up, pacing over to the closet beside the staircase. The wooden door creaked open as she entered quickly, returning to the sofa with photo albums in her arms. "I figured you'd want to see me as a baby."

Tori's eyes lit up. "Oh yes please!" The brunette flicked through the photos, trying to take in every photo. Jade seemed so happy, so normal, so not her. The young girl had brown curly hair, with sparkling green eyes and a heart stopping smile. Baby Jade West was the definition of cute. "Jade you were adorable."

Jade half smiled. "Thanks. I don't even remember half of these photos being taken. I guess I was cute back in the day." The heavily pregnant teenager rubbed her stomach as a braxton hicks contraction hit her again.

"You're still cute now." Tori crinkled her nose as she smiled back. "I bet your little girl is going to be just as cute as you were. If she's anything like her Mamma she'll be beautiful." Tori knew this was a treacherous subject, yet with Jade's due date getting closer and closer she knew she only had a little while left to discuss her unborn daughter.

"And if she's anything like her father she'll be a drunk and a rapist." Jade slammed the photo album hard, dust flying from the book.

"She will be nothing like him. Except you won't ever know that. You won't find out if she'll have your eyes, or your smile. You won't get to see if she has a crazy obsession with scissors or if she'll be into performing just like you. So what the hell does it matter if she's like Beck?" Although it really was none of Tori's business she still resented Jade for choosing adoption.

"When are you going to get it Tori? I don't want her. I never wanted her. She's a mistake. She's going to live with some real nice people who actually want her. I'd never have her grow up with me as her Mother and Beck as her Father." For once Jade spoke calmly about the situation. She was sick of arguing with Tori, she had no idea what she was going through. "I never wanted kids."

"But you'd be a great Mom, I just know you would. The way you are with your brother and sister just shows how great you would be. How can you not want kids? Every girl wants to be a Mom when they grow up." Tori paced back and forth, throwing her hands through her hair.

"Because I don't want to fuck them up like my parents did to me. It's not fair to bring a child into this world and do what my folks did to me. I know better than that." Jade stood up, holding her stomach tight as her daughter kicked. "If we argue about this one more time I'll take back everything I said before about us. I can't love you if you won't accept my decision." Before she could left Tori reply she'd headed up the stairs and started to run a bath for herself.

...

"I just can't get through to her Mom. She doesn't listen to anything I say." Tori complained down the phone.

"Tori honey, you can't make her keep this baby. She is doing what she thinks is best for herself and her daughter and as her best friend, you have to support her decision. It's her baby, and it's her life." Deanna comforted her daughter.

"I just wish she'd see how much of a great Mom she'd be."

"I know darling. Only she can find that out though." Deanna sighed. "Anyway sweetie I want you two to be careful alright? I saw the news early, you guys have a lot of snow."

"We do?" Tori paused. She hadn't looked outside since they arrived hours ago. She flung the front door wide open, the porch light shone bright, showing the thousands of soft flakes falling onto the ground which was already covered in a thick layer of snow. "Oh it's so pretty."

"Just be careful. Especially Jae, you don't want her slipping over. It's meant to die down overnight but please take care. I'll talk to you tomorrow sweetie. Goodnight."

"Night Mommy." As Tori hung up the phone a loud groan echoed from upstairs.

"Jade, are you ok?" Tori waited at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for a reply. "Jade?" She shouted louder as another, longer groan echoed. Panic flew through Tori's body as she raced upstairs, her hand hitting the door handle hard, forcing the door to swing open, hitting the wall and rebounding back fast. "Jade?"

Jade sat doubled over in the bath tub, a towel covering the majority of her body. "I'm fine." She groaned again, clutching her stomach hard.

"You don't seem fine. Is it the baby?" Tori's face went white as she looked in the bath, the water was a murky red color. "Are you bleeding?"

"No." Jade relaxed again. "It's braxton hicks. She isn't due for another five or so weeks. I'm fine. It's not my waters. Don't panic."

Tori flicked through the pregnancy app on her PearPhone. "Jade I think your waters have broken."

Jade doubled over in pain again. "Fuck, shit, fuck. Call 911. NOW."

Tori dialed as quick as possible, speaking at a hundred miles an hour. "They are on their way. They said the snow was thick so they might be a while but they are being as quick as they can be. They told me to keep you in the bath and to get towels and I can't remember the rest, the line was shit." The panic hurtled through Tori, her mind raced as she grabbed towels and pain killers.

"Asprin? Are you kidding me? I'm having contractions, not a headache." Jade groaned harder, a aggressive scream slipping out of her lips as she grabbed the side of the bath.

"How long have you been having these contractions and how far apart are they?" Tori scrolled through her pregnancy app again.

"A couple day nows, they were about a half hour apart until today and they've been getting closer together since about midday. I'd say every few minutes. I just thought it was braxton hicks. It's too early for her to come, can't we stop this? She can't be born this early." Jade collapsed back against the bath as her contraction ended, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Every few minutes? Oh my god." Tori felt like she was about to pass out. "Are you dilated?"

"When I went a week ago I wasn't." Jade's cheeks blushed red. "Don't you dare check."

"Jade I need to. If you're fully dilated you have to push."

"Oh no. You are not delivering this baby. I'd rather jump off a cliff." Another scream left Jade's mouth as she rubbed her lower stomach.

"We might not have a choice Jade." Tori ignored Jade's harsh words and checked her out the best she could. "You look pretty dilated to me." Tori stayed calm simply for Jade's sake, she couldn't show Jade how scared she was, she needed her to trust her. "On your next contraction push, ok?"

"When did you become a midwife?" Jade hissed, taking a deep breath after her contraction.

"Haven't you seen One Born Every Minute?" Tori tried to joke.

"Yes but that doesn't mean I can deliver a baby!" Jade's contractions started again.

"I'm trying to help you Jade. Now push as hard as you can." Tori held Jade's hand as for once the dark haired girl obeyed.

"FUCK." She screamed as she pushed hard. "I can't do it." Another set of tears soaked her cheeks.

"Yes you can. You've already come so far. You're dilated, you've been having contractions for two days, this is the final bit, the hard bit, but then she'll be here and it'll all be worth it. The ambulance will be here soon. You're going to be fine Jade. I promise." Tori kissed Jade's head softly. "You can do this."

Jade took another deep breath, pushing on her next contraction, still holding onto Tori's hand as tight as possible. The two girls repeated this for nearly an hour; Jade's contractions only becomming stronger and only a minute apart.

"Call 911 again. I'm too weak. I can't do this." Jade sobbed. She'd been pushing for over half an hour and her body felt like it was on fire.

"I did ten minutes ago, they said they were getting here as fast as they could. Let me check you again, the baby could be breech."

Jade didn't argue this time, she was far too exhausted.

"Holy fuck." Tori squealed. "Jade I can see her head. You're crowning."

A relieved breath left Jade. "Are you serious?" As a contraction hit her hard she pushed again.

"That's it. Oh my god, she has so much hair." Tori laughed. "Keep pushing Jade."

"Holy fuck!" Jade screamed. The contractions and cramps changed from severe pain to heavy pressure as she felt a pop.

Tori felt tears stream down her face as she helped Jade give birth. The scared brunette held the tiny baby in her arms, her heart was about to explode with joy. Her skin was so delicate, she looked so tiny and helpless. Her eyes shut tight, her fists moving slightly. Tori's eyes teared up at how perfect she was, giant butterflies filling stomach. "You did it Jade. She's so beautiful." Tori handed the quiet baby to Jade, placing her gently against her chest.

Jade lay stunned as her daughter was placed on her. She'd carried this baby for almost nine months. She'd imagined what she would look like, what she'd feel like, what she'd sound like for months and now she was finally here. She was more perfect than she had ever imagined. The new Mom wrapped the tiny newborn into a warm cuddle, pulling her as close to her body as possible. She had to keep her warm and safe. Jade stroked her head, her soft hair felt like a cloud under her fingers. Finally, Jade's daughter let out her first piercing cries.

**A/N - The moment you guys had been waiting for! I hope you enjoyed this. I debated how to do this chapter for a long time, but I feel happy about this. Do you want Jade to keep the baby? Also send in suggestions for baby names, I already have a few in mind but I want you guys to help me pick one! **


	21. Chapter 21

It took the ambulance a good fifteen minutes after the birth to turn up. By that time Tori had rushed around trying to find get the newborn warmth and milk seeing as Jade refused to breastfeed. She refused to do anything but lay in the tub holding her tight against her body. Tori figured that the best thing to do was to leave them both there, Jade was providing her daughter with warmth and until the ambulance turned up that was all that could be done.

"I can't believe she's here." Tori finally sat down again. She reached her hands over and let the tiny baby wrap her fingers around Tori's thumb. "For months and months I imagined what she would be like, and she's more perfect than I imagined." Tori smiled at Jade who barely moved. "She looks like you. She has your nose." She ran her fingers gently over the babies face, her skin feeling as soft and as smooth as a cloud.

Jade wouldn't take her eyes off her, it was like she was checking her for everything, making sure she was ok. She looked at her like she'd never looked at anyone, not even Tori had seen that look on Jade's face. Jade rocked the baby gently across her body as she let out a few cries. She really was so tiny.

The sirens finally sounded loudly outside the cabin. Blue and red lights filtering through the blinds.

"Oh thank god." Tori screamed, almost falling down the stairs and flinging the door open for them. The snow was still thick on the ground, but the weather had calmed down. "She's upstairs." The panicked brunette rushed up after the paramedics. Jade lay still in the bathtub, still holding onto the baby, she hadn't moved since the birth.

"Jade." The first paramedic started as she knelt down beside the bath. "We're going to get you to the hospital as quick as possible. You did so good, now let us take over. Ok?" She reached her hands out towards the pink baby who was letting out slight cries.

"I'll take her." Jade finally spoke, she stood up with only a towel around her.

"Jade, we need to take her. We have to check her over."

Tori watched as Jade refused to let go of her daughter. "Jade, they are taking us all to the hospital. She's premature and they have to check her over. Think of her Jade."

Jade's eyes glared at Tori, before eventually handing her baby over to them.

"Thank you Jade. Let's get you all in the ambulance now." Tori and Jade followed behind slowly, neither of them speaking a word.

...

The hospital felt like a familiar place to the girls now. The white walls, the sterile smell and the smiling nurses all seemed so regular for them.

Jade and her daughter were taken to ICU the second they got there. Both of them needed to be checked over for infection and any complications. Tori was left sat in the waiting room, letting her worries eat away at her.

"Tori, is she ok? Is everything alright? Your Dad and I are on our way up now. You're in the main hospital right? Is that baby ok?" Deanna spoke down the phone.

Tori stood outside the hospital, kicking the snow away from her feet. "I don't know. Yeah the main hospital in Vegas. Mom I need you, I'm scared. Jade's barely spoke since she gave birth. I think the baby is alright. I just don't know." It was so cold Tori forced herself not to cry.

"Sweetie calm down. You need to be there for Jade. I know you're scared but think how scared she is right now. She just gave birth. Do not let her know you're scared."

"I know Mom. I'm trying. I just want them both to be ok."

"She will be alright. Jade is a fighter and her little girl sure must be too. Listen we'll be there in two hours. Make sure you eat and drink and if you see Jade stay strong for her. I love you Tor bear."

"I love you too Mom. Thank you."

The two hours passed slowly, all Tori could do was wait patiently. Nothing she did now could help anyone. She sat battling her thoughts, everything that had happened in the past six months crashed through her. How had they ended up like this? How had she fallen in love with someone she couldn't be with? Although Jade said she wanted her back, Jade was still Jade and could change her mind at any moment. She was too young for so much sorrow.

"Tori!" Deanna and David entered the hospital, their coats covered in light snowflakes.

"Mommy, Daddy!" She crashed into their bodies, tears flooding out of her like a waterfall. She wanted to stay strong but the fear crushed her.

"Shh. It's ok. We're here now." David wrapped his arms around his youngest daughter. "Are you alright?"

Tori nodded. "I'm fine."

"I take it you haven't heard anything about Jade or her baby yet then." Deanna bit her lip. "You gave birth to her baby then?" She said trying to lighten the mood. "That's amazing Tori. We're very proud of you."

"I am not becoming a midwife thats for sure." Tori smirked. It still hadn't sunk in that she had delivered the baby herself.

"Tori Vega?" A doctor entered the waiting room, a clipboard in his right hand. "Miss Vega?"

Tori stood up, raising her hand like she were in a classroom. "That's me!"

"You can visit Jade now." He smiled, pointing to a room down the hall.

"Will you two come with me? I'm scared of what she might say.." Tori took a few steps ahead of her parents as she headed down the hallway. The door was wide open, the bed in the centre of the room was messed up and the TV was on in the background. "Jade?"

"Tori?" Jade turned to face the door, throwing the blanket off her and running into Tori's arms. She pushed her lips onto Tori's without a second thought, placing her hands around her warm face. Tori tasted like mentos gum. Jade smiled as Tori kissed back with the perfect amount of passion. "Oh god I thought you had left me." She breathed during the kiss.

"Why would I leave you? I love you." Tori said breathlessly as she collapsed against Jade.

"I love you too." Jade whispered against Tori's neck.

A slight cough came from behind the two girls.

"Oh shit." Tori cursed, letting go of Jade and spinning around to her parents, wide grins on both of their faces.

"Finally!" Deanna squealed. "We've been routing for you two for months now!"

"What?" The girls said in sync.

David put his hands firmly on his daughter's shoulders. "I always taught you to love someone and when you do, to give them your all and that is exactly what you have done. Whether you're in love with a man or a woman I am always going to love and support you. I am so proud to call you my daughter Torrance."

Tori flicked away a few tears that formed in her eyes. "Thank you Daddy." Tori turned back to face Jade. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I have a slight tear from when I delivered, they stitched me back up and gave me really strong pain killers to ease the pain, apart from that I'm fine. The baby is in ICU, they are checking her over and making sure she is healthy and has no complications."

"Oh that's such a relief." Tori wrapped her arms around Jade again, planting a kiss softly on her lips. "You should rest, get back into bed Jade." For once she did as Tori said.

"Jade do your parents know you had your baby?" Deanna sat beside the two girls.

Jade nodded. "My Mom sent me money for a flight back to LA."

"Ok." Deanna sighed. "What about the adoption parents, do they know? Are they on their way?"

Again, Jade nodded. "They arrive tomorrow morning and if everything is ok with her they get to take her tomorrow evening." The room was silent as Jade spoke. It was all real now, by tomorrow Jade's baby would be gone to the other side of America and Jade would go back to her old ways.

"We'll stay with you until you're allowed to leave." Tori reassured, squeezing her hand.

"Thanks. You can go see her if you like?" Jade stood up out of bed again. "She looks better now she's not covered in blood."

Tori followed Jade towards the ICU section of the hospital. The sound of babies cries could be heard from the moment they stepped into the ward. Jade stood in front of a room with a glass wall. "You see the one in the left corner, with the dark hair, really tiny? That's her." Jade pushed the door open, walking towards the baby.

Tori let a silent tear fall onto the floor. Seeing Jade's tiny baby connected to so many wires and tubes scared her. What if she had done something wrong during the labor and delivery that hurt her? "She's so little, isn't she?"

Jade nodded, looking away again. "They said she was just over 5lbs."

Tori let out a muffled sob. "She's so beautiful Jade. She's opened her eyes now, they are so blue. She looks healthy you know."

Jade stayed silent, looking at everybody elses babies but her own. "They all look so scrunched up."

Tori tried to laugh. "Have you held her since you got here?"

"No. I don't want too." Jade headed towards the door. "Let's go."

"I want to stay with her." Tori stood still, her index finger locked with the babies fingers.

"It'll only hurt more when you say goodbye if you stay." Jade's voice wobbled.

"My heart already hurts enough." Tori replied, sitting down beside the baby. "I won't leave you, I promise." She whispered.

Jade stood watching for a few moments before sitting down beside Tori.

"Does she have a name yet? We can't keep calling her 'baby'."

Jade paused. "I don't know what they are naming her."

"What do you want to name her?" Tori stopped looking at the baby and changed her eye level in line with Jade's.

"Effy." She said bluntly.

"Effy? I like it. Just Effy?" Tori replied, saying the name over and over again to herself.

"Effy Marilyn West. But I don't get to name her so thats not her name."

"Marilyn, as in Marilyn Manson?" Tori scrunched her nose.

"Nope. As in Marilyn Monroe. She's your favourite actress isn't she?"

Tori's lips flew into a smile. She'd told Jade about that months ago and hadn't expected her to remember such a small fact. "Effy Marilyn West, welcome to the world." Tori whispered quiet enough for Jade not to hear.

"Come on let's go. I've got a headache." Jade said, grabbing Tori's hand and pulling her away from the baby, she didn't even look back as she left the room.

**A/N - Thanks for the name suggestions. I debated on the name for ages, i'm still not 100% happy with it so let me know what you think! (: **


	22. Chapter 22

Jade slept on and off all night, the sound of babies crying was all she could hear and through them all she could tell her daughter's from the others. She lay with her eyes glued to the ceiling, trying her hardest to drown out the piercing screams from her head. The clock ticked slowly as she did everything she could to fall asleep; she tried counting sheep, lying in every position, she even tried singing to herself quietly, nothing worked. Her mind was racing, since the birth she couldn't help but feel confused and lost. She was uncomfortable all over, for nearly nine months she'd had her daughter safe in her stomach and now she was out in the world, in a different room from her and Jade had no control over what happened to her. The young teenager placed her hands on her still bloated stomach, she already missed feeling her daughter kick and move around. It felt weird having a bloated stomach yet having no baby in there.

Just as Jade fell asleep her door flew open, followed by an excitable Tori.

"I'm asleep." Jade groaned, ripping the blue sheets over her pale face.

Tori examined Jade, she noticed the dark lines under her eyes, they were puffy and red from where she'd obviously been kept up all night. Tori smiled as she thought. "Were you up all night with Effy?"

"No." She replied bluntly, not moving over to let Tori sit down.

"Oh." Tori responded, moving Jade's legs slightly to sit. "Are you both ok?"

"I'm fine." Another blunt reply.

"I came as soon as I knew it was visiting hours. I missed you so much, and I missed Effy."

Jade finally sat up, moving the sheets from her face and pulling her hair back into a messy bun. "That's not her name. Can we talk a bout something else please?"

Tori nodded. "Ok."

"What time is it?" Jade looked around the room, squinting at the clock on the wall.

"Just after ten. Are you sure you're alright?" Tori looked at her some more.

Jade nodded, leaning forward and kissing Tori passionately. "I missed you too." She admitted between kisses.

Tori smiled bashfully. "Good." She giggled slightly.

"Miss West?" A nurse quickly interrupted the girls. "We'd like to speak to you about your daughter."

Tori's eyes met Jade's. "Do you want me to go?"

"No, stay." She replied without missing a beat. She took Tori's hand with her own as she nodded to the nurse. "Yes?"

"We ran tests on her all night and although she was a few weeks premature she is a beautiful and healthy baby and she can go home today." The nurse smiled at the girls. "Congratulations."

"Oh Jade that's amazing news. I just knew she'd be healthy. I'm so happy. That means I can hold her properly." Tori hugged Jade tight, almost screaming breathlessly into her ear.

Jade pushed the excitable girl off her quickly as she saw two figures stand in her doorway. "Yeah, she can go home with them." She pointed to them.

"Jade? Gosh we haven't seen you since you were a little girl. How are you?" A brunette woman entered followed by a red headed man, both in their 30's.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Jade eyed them up and down, smoothing down her hair and trying to make herself look presentable. "Oh, this is Tori. My.."She paused. "My Tori. Tori this is my Aunt and Uncle, Danielle and Tom."

"Jade, sweetie we need to talk to you." Danielle got down to Jade's level. "Tori was it? Would you possibly go get a soda and give me a while with my niece please?" She handed Tori ten dollars, practically pushing the brunette out of the door.

"I haven't changed my mind, don't worry. She's still yours-"

"Jade." Tom interrupted his neice. "Jade we are so sorry to tell you this, but we have changed our minds."

Jade sat in shock, her heart fell to her stomach. This had been the plans for practically her whole pregnancy. "What?" She stumbled.

"I'm so sorry Jade. We would still have her, it's just.." Danielle held her stomach. "I'm pregnant." A big smile covered her face. "We didn't think we'd ever have our own which is why we wanted to adopt your little girl, but now we're pregnant, we can't adopt her. We are so sorry."

"Well congratulations." Jade replied sarcastically, as she collapsed hard back into her bed. What was she going to do now? She couldn't have her, her Aunt couldn't have her, no one wanted her. Guilt built up in her as she thought over and over. Why didn't she want her?

"Jade?" Tom fanned his hand in front of her face.

"Ok. I can't make you adopt her, can I?" Jade replied, she pulled herself up again watching them both carefully. They both had smiles on their faces as Danielle held her hands over her bump, instantley making Jade miss her bump even more. "Would you at least like to see her?" She spoke, standing up and heading towards the door, hoping they would follow.

"We'd love to see her." Danielle smiled. "You are so brave Jade. We are all so proud of you."

Jade stood outside the glass window. "The tiny one at the back." Jade stopped as she focused on who was holding her daughter. "The one Tori and her Mom are holding." Jade's heart skipped a beat as she watched Tori cuddle her daughter. She was such a natural. She glowed all over from holding the baby. Her daughter looked so tiny in Tori's arms. She was so fragile and delicate, like she'd break at any moment.

"Jade she is beautiful." Danielle gushed as she walked towards Tori and the baby.

"Jade." Tori turned to face her, still holding the baby. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd come here." The baby cooed in her arms as Tori rocked her gently.

"It's fine." She still wouldn't look at the baby properly.

"Jade, she is gorgeous. Well done." Deanna smiled, stroking the babies chubby cheeks.

"Thanks." She turned away to face her Aunt and Uncle. "So what now?"

"I'm not too sure Jade. I think she'll go into care for a while. Seeing as she's a baby she should be adopted quickly, but until then she'll be put into foster care." Tom stated.

"She'll be put into care? With complete strangers?" Jade screamed, startling the babies around her.

"Yes." Danielle spoke, not taking her eyes off the newborn. "But she's so gorgeous and so young that I'm sure she won't be in care for long. You'll get to chose whether or not it's an open adoption or not. Although I'm guessing you want a closed adoption.." She trailed off, finally making eye contact with the young mom.

"Oh fucking hell." Jade cursed under her breath, turning to Tori. "My Aunt is pregnant."

"Oh that's great! Congratulations. How far along are you?" Tori beamed at the middle aged couple.

"No." Jade snarled. "That means they can't adopt her."

"Oh." Tori replied, still rocking the tiny baby in her arms.

Deanna placed her hands on Tori's shoulders, glancing over to Jade who still refused to look at her daughter. "Are you sure you want to go through with this Jade?"

Jade bit her lip, nodding. "Yes." She mumbled.

"Ok, well I work in that area so I will see how quickly I can get her adopted so she doesn't have to be in care for long. Is that okay?" Deanna stroked the babies forehead gently as she spoke.

"Thank you." Jade replied gratefully. "Ok well thanks for coming and telling me." She said to her Aunt and Uncle who were still in awe over the baby.

"Thank you for understanding Jade." Danielle hugged her niece tight. "She really is beautiful, she looks so much like you. Whoever adopts her will be very lucky people."

...

The day passed slowly as Jade sat in her hospital bed, staring at the same white walls all over again, besides from Tori she had no visitors, not even her Dad had rang to see how she was. No one cared anymore. Loneliness filled the girls mind very easily as the clocked seemed to move slower and slower. All Jade could think about was her baby, she thought of every reason why she should want her but nothing seemed to change her mind. She felt empty all over. Nothing felt right anymore.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Tori stood in the doorway, a bunch of black lilies in her hands and a sympathetic smile across her face. "My Mom has Effy."

"Don't call her that, please." Jade kissed Tori's cheek. "Thank you for the flowers, they are lovely." Jade looked at the room behind her as she left, this was when reality was really going to set in. Going back to Hollywood with a baby was never part of her plan and it was only going to make everything harder.

The car ride back to LA was silent, aside from the few soft cries of the baby as she slept on and off. Jade sat shotgun beside Deanna, looking forward the entire journey. Tori felt lost, she had no idea how to help Jade, or how to get the old Jade back. She missed the girl she fell in love with, the feisty, funny and confident girl.

"Tori why don't you take Jade in while I take the baby to work with me?" Deanna pulled up outside the house.

Jade got out quickly, shutting the car door gently making sure she didn't wake the baby. "Thanks for everything." She forced a smile at Deanna.

"Thanks Mom. Let me know how it goes." Tori smiled at her Mom, blowing a kiss towards the baby.

"It's fine Jade, you're my Tori's sweetheart, I'd do anything to make you and her happy." She said pausing. "Look after her Tor." She whispered to her daughter as she started the engine again, waving once quickly before speeding off up the street.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Tori entered her house, trying to leave the tension outside. She threw her bags down on the red sofa, collapsing against it herself only seconds later.

"Sure." Jade replied, not even bothering to argue about what movie they should watch.

Tori found the first DVD around and turned it on, sitting beside Jade. As the movie started she knew Jade would roll her eyes and complain so she prepared herself to get up and change the DVD, but to her surprise Jade sat still, her eyes glued to the TV screen.

"My Girl?" She mumbled. "I love this movie. I haven't seen it since I was a kid." Jade sat in silence again, finally connecting her hand with Tori's. She glanced up to see Tori smiling like an idiot at the screen, earning an actual smile from her own lips.

The girls sat in silence the entire time, totally entranced with the movie. As the ending played Tori let tears fall from her eyes as she muffled her cries into the pillow beside her.

"I hate when Thomas J dies." She sobbed.

A tear fell from Jade's eye as she watched the scene. "If she'd been a boy I would have so named her Thomas J." Jade said, pinching the tear from her eye.

"I like the name Vada." Tori admitted, wiping the tears away as she calmed down.

"Me too." Jade whispered the name to herself several times. "I love it actually."

The front door swung open making both the girls jump slightly. "Sorry, it's only me." Deanna smiled, holding the door open with her foot. On the floor beside her handbag was the baby seat. Deanna picked it up, placing it on the sofa beside Tori.

Tori smiled. "She looks just like you when you sleep, she pouts her lips almost identically." She giggled.

Jade stood up shocked. "I thought you were putting her in care?" Jade ran her fingers through her hair.

"She is in care." Deanna smiled, placing shopping bags down on the kitchen side, all of them containing baby bottles, formula and food.

"What?" Jade demanded, confusion covering her face as she tried to make sense of what was going on.

"You said you didn't want her with strangers until she got adopted, so we're fostering her until she's adopted." Deanna started to boil the kettle to make her a bottle.

"Are you kidding me? You can't have her, I'll be able to see her all the time. This wasn't how it was meant to go. I was never meant to see her, or spend time with her. This is all wrong." Jade let herself cry, black tears streaming down her pink cheeks. "I can't do this anymore." She screamed, finally looking at her daughter for the first time since the birth. She was so perfect, she had a tiny button nose, rosy pink lips and stunning sky blue eyes. How could anyone not want her?

Jade wiped her tears before reaching into the baby seat and cradelling her daughter carefully in her arms, she was so fragile. "You're my girl." Jade whispered to the baby as she kissed her forehead. "You're my Vada."

**A/N - I hope you guys like this update. I really like the name and the meaning behind it! What do you guys think? :) Reviews always welcome! I love your opinions! **


	23. Chapter 23

"I don't know what she wants. She's been crying non stop for the past half hour. Her cries are driving me insane."

"Jade, it's 3am! I have school in four h ours!" Tori rubbed her sleepy eyes as sh e sat up carefully, her eyes adjusting t o her doorway where Jade stood, holding her two week old daughter tightly in her arms.

"I know, I'm sorry. She won't stop cryin g. I've tried everything, I don't know w hat she wants!" Jade shut the door behin d her, placing herself on the end of Tor i's bed, trying to sooth her daughter th e best she could.

"It's fine." Tori replied, a sweet smile on her face as she flicked her bedside lamp on. "Is she hungry?"

Jade shook her head. "I tried that first ."

"Come here baby girl." Tori took the bab y girl off Jade, placing her against her chest. "What's up princess?" Within a f ew seconds the crying baby calmed down, loud cries changing into muffled cooing. Tori let her fingers stroke gently over the babies face, starting on her forehe ad, moving down her button nose and endi ng on her chubby cheeks.

"Tori." Jade watched as she calmed the b aby down instantly. "How are you so good with her?"

Tori shrugged her shoulders, till stroki ng the babies head. "She just wanted a c uddle."

Jade examined Tori and her daughter, the y looked so perfect together, so natural . It felt awkward when she held her, lik e she was doing it wrong. "I can't do th is anymore." She mumbled.

Tori stopped stroking the now sleeping b aby. "Whats that?" After Jade had refuse d to let her daughter be given up for ad option her Dad had kicked her out. Tori and her family took Jade and the baby in without a blink of an eye. Jade had the spare room until she could find her own place.

"I have no idea what I'm doing Tori." Sh e moved off the bed, placing herself on the window ledge. Everything about her s creamed tired. Her hair was in a messy b un, her clothes consisted of sweat pants and baggy tops and she was moodier than ever.

"Yes you do. You're still learning what each of her cries means Jade, just give it time."

She turned back to Tori, her teeth chewi ng against her lip. "I just can't do it. I don't know why I thought I could." Sh e turned back around to face out the win dow. "I want you back." She said under h er breath. "I want us back. We were spon taneous. We only had to care about what we wanted to do. There was no worry abou t having to be home to look after a baby ."

Tori rolled her eyes, standing up gently with the baby in her arms. "I'm still h ere Jade. I'm still the same girl, and s o are you. We just have a new obstacle i n our lives, but we've been through a he ll of a lot, I'm sure we can get through this, _together_."

"Don't you ever feel like we've been thr ough _too _much?" Jade remained staring out the win dow at the stars.

Tori stood beside her awkwardly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means?" Jade final ly spun around to face Tori. Her eyes fi lled with guilt as she stared at the two girls in front of her. They were the tw o people in this world that loved her an d cared about her, so why did she feel s o alone?

Jade took her sleepy daughter back off T ori. "Why did you keep her?" Tori questi oned, collapsing on her bed again.

"Because I couldn't see her go off with strangers." Jade snapped, immediately re gretting raising her voice as her daught er murmured in her arms.

"That isn't what I meant. Why did you no t abort her when we went to the clinic?" 

Jade slowed her breathing down as she st ood totally still. "I just didn't want t o get rid of it."

"That's not good enough. It was a life c hanging experience, there had to be some thing that made you keep her."

Jade sat beside Tori, making sure her da ughter was still fast asleep in her arms . "When I was five, my Mom lost a baby. That's why my parents divorced, it tore them apart. I saw the hurt and the pain they went through and I couldn't do that to myself, I couldn't let myself be tha t hurt again. My Mom locked herself away for months, and when she did go out, sh e was out for days at a time, going from bar to bar, never coming home sober. An d then one day, she just didn't come hom e at all and my Dad filed for divorce."

Tori felt like a knife had pierced throu gh her as she felt an overwhelming feeli ng of guilt hit her. "I'm sorry." Was al l she could reply.

"She was six months gone when the baby d ied. We had the nursery all set up, they 'd picked a name, we were all so excited . Then one day, she started bleeding and wouldn't stop, and the next thing I was told was that my little sister was now an angel. They named her Elizabeth, but we called her Effy for short."

"Jade, I don't know what to say." Tori s at stunned at what Jade was saying. It a ll clicked, the reason Jade had kept her , why she hated leaving her alone, why s he couldn't get rid of her. It all final ly made sense.

"It's ok." She said, letting out a deep breath. "That's why I couldn't get rid o f Vada. I knew how precious life was." A s she said her daughters name, her mumbl es turned into soft cries again. "She's tired, I'm going to put her back in her crib."

Tori followed and watched as Jade placed Vada in her moses basket, tucking her i n and kissing her several times, barely taking her eyes off her daughter until s he fell asleep again.

"See." Tori smiled, elbowing Jade playfu lly.

"See what?" Jade headed back towards Tor i's room, closing her door as quietly as possible.

"You know exactly what you're doing. She started crying and you knew she wanted her crib." A cheesy grin pulled on Tori' s lips as she got back into her bed, sho rtly followed by Jade.

A bashful smile covered Jade's face as s he shrugged. "I guess."

"You're a good Mom Jade. Much better tha n you give yourself credit for." Tori tu rned, placing her face close to Jade's. "I'm so proud of you-."

Jade stopped Tori mid sentence by captur ing her in a loving kiss. She lent over the tanned girl, cupping her left hand o n Tori's soft face, her left hand proppi ng her up. She pushed her lips passionat ely over Tori's, their breathing deep in their throats. Tori's hands slid up Jad e's loose shirt, her hands quickly findi ng her now tense stomach. Jade slowed th e kiss down for a moment, just taking in everything about Tori. The way she smel t, the way she tasted, the way she felt, she was so delicate yet daring all at t he same time.

Tori grew impatient quickly, nipping aga inst Jade's lower lips, smiling as Jade finally picked up the pace again, moving her body so she was straddling Tori. Wi th her left hand, Jade took a hold of To ri's, placing it firmly onto her breasts as a smirk slid across her lips. Tori r esponded immediately, her hands explorin g the bumps and curves that made up Jade 's body. Jade broke the kiss, only to ri p off Tori's tank top over her head, thr owing it to the floor, shortly followed by her own.

Tori paused, her eyes growing wider at t he sight of Jade half naked on top of he r. "Wow.." She said dumbfounded.

A flirtatious giggle left Jade's lips as she lent in to kiss Tori again, her ton gue brushing against Tori's lips, causin g a moan to leave her mouth. Jade presse d their warm bodies together, sending sh ivers down both their spines at the sudd en touch of contact. Her lips swam acros s Tori's lips, moving down towards her n eck where she nipped and bit gently, ear ning even more moans from the brunette.

Tori's eyes rolled to the back of her he ad as the pleasure pulsed through her. S he let her hands skim down Jade's stomac h, stopping at her panty line, her finge rs playfully tugging at her purple thong . Jade cocked her eyebrow, moving her ki sses further down Tori's body.

"Shit." Tori moaned as Jade's tongue rol led over her nipple.

Another smirk curled onto Jade's lips as she repeated her actions, gaining more moans from Tori. Jade's hand slid down T ori's stomach, feeling it tense as she c onfidently placed her hand on top of Tor i's underwear. A gasp left the brunette' s lips as Jade moved her hand under, pla cing her right hand on Tori's centre, dr agging her fingers lazily along Tori's c lit. More curse words slipped from Tori' s innocent mouth as Jade moved her finge rs faster over her throbbing clit.

"Don't tease me!" Tori moaned, biting he r lip fiercely.

"But it's fun to feel you squirm." Jade replied, moving her lips back onto Tori' s.

"Oh fuck." Tori moaned louder as Jade in serted two fingers into her.

"You're so wet." Jade groaned against To ri's lips as she moved her fingers in a fast rhythm.

Tori's moans increased as Jade's fingers moved faster and harder. Their kisses s lowed down as Tori moaned harder, leavin g Jade able to move back down Tori's bod y, kissing every inch of her hot body. H er lips stopped above her underwear as h er fingers still moved gently. She cocke d her eyebrows up at Tori, not waiting f or approval as she removed her underwear , placing her lips on Toir's wet clit, s till pumping her fingers fast.

"Fu-fuck." Tori groaned, running her fin gers wildly through Jade's hair as she a rched her back in pleasure.

Jade smirked to herself as she felt Tori get closer, her walls tightening around her fingers and her hips thrusting hard er into her mouth.

"Oh my god." Tori moaned as she climaxed on Jade, panting heavily as she collaps ed hard, trying to catch her breath as J ade lent above her again, kissing her ha rd.

"You taste _so_ good." Jade breathed in between kisses. 

"Thank you." Tori replied, still breathl ess.

"Are you ok?" Jade laughed, lying beside Tori, locking their hands together, and pressing her body against Tori's; so cl ose she could feel her heartbeat against her chest.

"I really love you." Tori whispered, kis sing Jade's fingers one by one.

"We have been through so much. We've bot h come out fighting, no matter what this world has thrown at us, we've come out on top, even after that all, and even th ough we've come out stronger I can't hel p but feeling scared. But when I look at you, when I touch you, when I hear you laugh, when I catch you looking at me fr om across the room, I feel safe and I fe el like no matter what, I'll be ok. And even that scares me, but I know why it d oes. It's because I've fallen so madly i n love with you. I love you Tori Vega. I love you so much, it scares me to death ." Jade tightened her grip on Tori, almo st like she never wanted to let her go. "You helped me through my pregnancy, and I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me."

"You helped me in my darkest hour, I nev er thought I'd get over being raped. But you made me strong, you gave me the str ength to smile and to look forward inste ad of looking back. You are amazing Jade West." Tori replied, feeling a tear of happiness roll down her cheek.

"I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend, you are as close to perfect as it gets. "

Tori's smile almost tore her face in hal f as she cuddled back into Jade. "We're going to be fine, you know?. All three o f us. You, me and Vada."

"My girls." Jade whispered, kissing Tori one final time before relaxing and fall ing asleep, still cuddling her.

**A/N - Ok so I'm half debating ending it here and then doing an epilogue, or is t here anything you guys want clearing up? I love hearing your opinions so please let me know! (: **


	24. Chapter 24

"Do you reckon I could go as an exhausted Mom for Halloween?" Jade joked as she stood up finally after soothing her fussy daughter to sleep. Vada was now just over 3 weeks old and Jade was still finding it hard to settle into her new Mother role. "I am so tired. I feel like I haven't slept in eighteen years."

Tori laughed as she kissed her girlfriends cheek. "You could go as a Milf for sure. You don't look tired."

"I feel it, and you're an awful liar, Vega. I look awful." Jade stuck her tongue out, moving towards Tori. Anyways, you would say that. You're my girlfriend." Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's waist, touching her lips gently against Tori's warm skin. "You can go to that party tonight if you like?"

Tori moved her face so their noses brushed together, giving eskimo kisses. "And leave you and Vada on your favourite holiday? No thanks. We'll have a party here." Tori was doing everything she could to help Jade out during this hard adjustment. She helped with night feeds when Jade needed sleep, she changed diapers and she babysat Vada every now and again so Jade could catch up on school work. None of that bothered her, Vada was a blessing and Tori couldn't be happier to have her and Jade in her life.

"I can't believe your Mom got her that costume. It's amazing."

Tori chuckled, rolling her eyes as she turned to face the sleeping baby in her moses basket. "I know, I have no idea where the hell she found it. She's a mini you now."

Jade's eyes stayed glued on her newborn daughter who was dressed in a 'scissor' baby costume, she still couldn't get over the fact that that little bundle of cute was her's. It just wouldn't sink in that she had created such a beautiful thing. "So while she's asleep, shall we go for a nap?" Jade cocked her eyebrow, a smirk flowing over her red lips.

"What happened to you being an exhausted Mom?" Tori rose her eyebrow as she copied her girlfriend.

"I'm never too tired to please you." She shut Tori up by stealing a kiss from her, heavily moving her lips down her chin and onto her neck. She smirked as she kissed harder, feeling Tori's chest heave against her.

Right on cue Vada began to cry all over again, her piercing screams tearing the two girls apart in a panic.

"Well that five minutes of quiet was nice while it lasted." Tori smiled sympathetically. "Do you want me to see to her?"

"No it's cool, I got her. Go get in your costume. I think she wants a feed." Jade kissed Tori again quickly before picking up the grizzly baby and calming her down. "Can we watch the Scissoring?" Jade called into the hallway as Tori walked off.

"Nope." Tori laughed, not looking back as she left her girlfriends room.

For Vada's first halloween the girls took her trick or treating around the neighbour hood; Tori dressed as Belle, Jade dressed as the Beast and little Vada was dressed as Chip the Cup.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Tori crashed against her sofa as they got back, her arms tired from carrying around the candy.

"It was real nice. I think Vada enjoyed herself." Jade laughed. Vada had slept almost the entire time, only waking as they were walking home.

"Ok, we did what you wanted to do, now it's my turn." Jade hauled herself back up again, flicking through the DVD selection Tori and her had laid out earlier. "You promised." She winked as Tori groaned behind her.

"Fine, we'll watch this movie, but on one condition." Tori pulled Jade back onto the sofa, wrapping her legs around her body.

"And what's that Miss Vega?" Jade's infamous smirk filled her face as she knew she'd gotten her own way.

"That you sleep in my bed tonight." Tori whispered in her ear.

"Deal." Jade replied, hitting the play button and covering her arms around Tori.

"Happy Halloween."

...

"You are not wearing that in public." Tori barked at her girlfriend.

Jade's face pulled into confusion as she stood in front of the mirror. "Why not?" She looked at herself some more. She was wearing a short, red, white and black velet dress, with fish net tights and knee high red boots. "Oh I know why." Jade turned around to her closet. "I forgot the Christmas hat." She placed the hat on her head. "Now am I ok?"

Tori stood with her arms crossed across her chest, a large frown on her face. "No. We're going to a Christmas meal with my family tomorrow, not a party. You'll have to wear something else."

"But I'm going to be Mrs Clause, for Vada." Jade bat her long eyelashes at her girlfriend, her lips pursing into a pout.

"You look more like a whore than Mrs Clause." Tori chewed on her lip. "Change it."

Jade threw the santa hat onto the floor. "I can dress how I like Tori. You're not the boss of me. Since when did I start to listen to you anyways?"

"Since you became a Mom, Jade. Do I really need to remind you that you have a 12 week old daughter?" Tori's hands flew onto her hips as her face turned red from shouting.

"No Tori, you don't need to god damn remind me. I fucking live with it every second of my day. I'm asking for one fucking night where I can act my age. Is that so much to ask for?" Jade squared up to her girlfriend, fury in her eyes. Being a Mom to Vada was Jade's main priorities, but she was still grieving for the teenage years she had lost so dramatically. She missed dressing up and partying. Now all she did was change diapers and feed and crying baby. It wasn't the life she'd imagined having and it was even harder to adjust to it.

"Stop swearing, she's in the room!" Tori pointed over to the crib where Vada was laying calmly.

"Stop shouting then!" Jade shouted back, knowing she had contradicted herself.

"Whatever, dress like a slut. See if I care." Tori stormed out, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

After a few loud bangs from Tori's room, she reappeared in Jade's room. "What are you wearing?" Jade laughed in shock at Tori's outfit choice. She was wearing a short black dress that barely covered anything with a pair of red heels.

"If you're going like that, I'm going like this." Tori stumbled over to Jade's mirror, applying thick red lipstick to her pouted lips, catching Jade's eyes every now and again from the reflection.

"This is stupid." Jade sat against her bed, her eyes fixed on Tori. "Why are we even arguing? We are literally arguing over clothes. It's Christmas for crying out loud, it's supposed to be a magic time." Jade pulled the dress over her head in one swift movement, tugging on a more appropriate black skirt and red shirt.

Tori kicked her heels off, collapsing beside Jade. "We're stupid. I'm sorry. I shouldn't control what you do. You are an adult and a Mom. I know you're capable of making your own mature decisions."

Jade wiped the lipstick off Tori's lips with her thumb, pulling a face at Tori's outfit again. "Were you really going to go out in that?"

Tori shook her head, a guilty smile on her lips. "Not in a million years." She giggled.

"Being mature and responsible gets boring sometimes." Jade admitted, her eyes guiltily looking over at her daughter. "But then I look at her, and being boring seems worth it."

Vada lay on her side, her emerald green eyes staring deep into her Mom's, a giggly smile on her face as she held her arms up, kicking her chubby legs as she gurgled to herself.

Jade picked her daughter up gently, sitting back on her bed with her daughter wrapped in her arms. "I look at this perfect angel and every worry I've ever had goes away."

The one thing Tori loved most about Jade was how much love she had for her little girl. She adored seeing her eyes light up when Vada smiled at her. She'd watched Jade struggle the first couple of months, adjusting to a routine, a sleeping pattern, breast feeding, but in the past few weeks Jade had become a natural. She knew exactly what Vada wanted more often than not. She wasn't as scared anymore. Everyday Jade seemed more and more like a Mom. And Tori loved watching it happen right in front of her.

Jade's eyes scanned away from her baby for a moment. "Merry Christmas Vada Marilyn West." Jade kissed her daughters hands as she baby beneath her squealed wildly. "Merry Christmas Tori." Jade lent over, capturing Tori's lips with her own.

"Merry-" Tori started, being interrupted by Jade's warm lips. "Christmas." She giggled. Even after all this time she still got butterflies when Jade kissed her.

"Do you want to open a present early?" Jade propped Vada up so she was lent against her stomach as she reached into her bedside table, revealing a small box with a large red bow on the centre of it.

"I already have the best present ever, the most amazing girlfriend and the worlds cutest baby."

"You are so cheesy Vega. Ok, I guess it can wait till the morning.." Jade moved the box back, only to be stopped by Tori's excited giggle.

"Hey, I never said I didn't wanna open it!" Tori rushed, her smile giddy. She examined the box for a matter of seconds before ripping the top of it. "Oh my god, Jade." Tori pulled out a heart shaped white gold necklace. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me, Vada chose it."

"Thank you Miss Vada." Tori moved closer, kissing the tiny baby on her button nose, sending her into fits of squeals and giggles again. "This is going to be such a great Christmas."

After another heated discussion, the girls finally decided on the perfect Christmas outfits. Everyone was in a good mood, even Trina was bearable for the entire day. The whole Vega family, including Jade and baby Vada exchanged gifts during the morning, followed by champagne and chocolates for breakfast before the mighty Vega feast for lunch. By the time everyone had finished their food there wasn't a single word said, everyone was so full up they could barely move. The evening drew around fast, the entire family sat snuggled up by the fire watching classic Christmas movies.

"I hope you don't mind, but I invited some of your friends over." Deanna headed to the door as the bell rang.

"Merry Christmas!" Cat screeched. As the door opened she threw fake snow over everyone, giggling the entire time. "I hope everyone got what they wanted from Santa!"

"Merry Christmas." We said in unison.

"Oh my goodness, look at how cute Vada looks in that little snowman costume. Or should I say, snowbaby." The redhead laughed to herself as she knelt down and cuddled the baby.

"It was Tori's idea." Jade rolled her eyes. She'd wanted to dress Vada as en evil elf, but Tori was having none of it.

"She really is so beautiful Jade. She's the spitting image of you." Cat hauled herself back up to the girls' level. "I'm so proud of you both." Cat bounced onto her best friends, forcing them into a tight hug. "Oh I just love Christmas!"

After Cat, Robbie, Rex and Andre arrived each baring gifts. Jade joked several times about Vada being the baby Jesus and her friends being the three unwise men. The rest of the evening was spent around the piano by the fire, singing loudly to every Christmas song they could think of. Laughter filled the room from wall to wall. Jade had never experienced a Christmas with so much joy and laughter. It was the perfect ending to an eventful year.

...

"Are you nervous?" Tori sat shotgun beside Jade as they pulled into the Hollywood Arts parking lot.

It was Jade's first day back to school since having Vada. She'd just got used to her routine with Vada and now it was changing all over again. She'd be back at school full time while Vada was in daycare. It was another hard change that Jade had to face. She thought she'd be able to leave Vada with the daycare and she'd be fine, but letting go of her four month old daughter was harder than she had imagined. She hung around for a good twenty minutes, fighting back tears as she watched her daughter play with other babies.

"I'm fine." She wasn't nervous about school at all, she was nervous about not seeing Vada all day.

"I'm nervous." Tori admitted. Since word had spread about her and Jade's relationship shortly after Jade had Vada, rumours spread like wildfire. Tori had learnt to ignore what others had to say, she was happy and that was all that mattered.

"Don't be a wimp." Jade punched Tori's arm playfully. "We'll be fine."

The day crept by slowly for Jade. as she watched the clock, counting down the minutes until she could have Vada back in her arms. She hadn't realised how much she appreciated staying at home doing nothing with her little girl until now.

The last bell finally rung. Jade jumped to her feet, throwing her heavy bag over her shoulder.

"JADE. WAIT!" Sikowitz called after the young Mom.

"How can I be in trouble? I've only been back a day?" Jade slumped back in her seat.

"You aren't in trouble." Sikowitz laughed loudly, scratching his head slightly. "I wanted to congratulate you, you know, on having a human child."

Jade half smiled. "Umm thanks?"

"Here, have two coconuts. One for you, and one for the baby." He handed her two coconuts, one large and one baby sized. "What did you name the child?" He questioned as Jade stood up again to leave.

"Vada." She smiled proudly, stuffing the coconuts into her bag.

"Vada? I like it." Sikowitz smiled in approval. "Enjoy the coconuts!"

"Thanks." She laughed, leaving his class and making a beeline for the door.

"How was it? Did anyone say anything? If so I'm going to, well I'd totally, I don't know what I'd do." Tori laughed as we piled into my car.

"It was fine. People just told me how cute she was and how good I looked." A smug look appeared on Jade's face and she headed towards the daycare centre. "Sikowitz gave me coconuts."

"He's so thoughtful?" Tori replied, just as confused as Jade had been before.

"Oh my god, I missed her so much." Jade admitted as she unstrapped her daughter out of her car seat.

"Really?" Tori laughed. "I so couldn't notice."

"I'm her Mama, it's only natural I miss my baby." Jade argued playfully as she entered the Vega household, holding her daughter close to her.

"So school was seriously alright?" Tori couldn't quite believe that Jade had had it easy on her first day back. There was always that one bitchy kid who made a harsh comment. As Jade shook her head it clicked, Jade was that one bitchy kid. At least in the past she had been. "Ok, well that's good."

"I cannot wait until we graduate. I'll be able to work on my writing from home with Vada." She cuddled up to her daughter on the sofa. "That way Mommy will never leave you." She cooed in a baby voice.

"Six months to go." Tori smiled.

...

"Well I have to admit it. I did not think you'd ever graduate after you got knocked up and then when you struggled so much with the whole giving her up or keeping her situation. Oh and when you did keep her I thought for sure you would drop out of high school. You were so stressed and so tired. " Trina spoke confidently to Jade. "I mean, well done Jade. You deserve this. I couldn't of done what you did."

Jade's glare disappeared as she realised Trina had actually complimented her. "Come here you gank." Jade tugged Trina into a tight hug, almost too tight.

"Jade! You're flattening my hair. This took funeyi three hours this morning!" Trina complained, peeling herself from Jade and checking her hair in her cell.

"Shut up Trina." Jade laughed, punching her arm playfully. After living together for almost a year, they had both learnt to deal with one another, almost learning to be friends with eachother.

Jade stood at the side of the stage in her black gown, her mind playing back the last year of her life. It had been over a year since she'd found out she was pregnant and a year since Tori had been raped. Tori decided to drop the charges against Beck on the grounds that he moved schools and she never had to see him again, which he happily did out of guilt. For the rest of them, life just went on. Clocks carried on ticking, cars carried on driving and everyone carried on breathing. Tori and Jade got stronger everyday for so many different reasons. Aside from Vada, Tori was the one thing in Jade's life she was most thankful for. She was her rock, and vice verse. Every bad times the girls had, they were there for one another. The road behind them was rocky and so was the one ahead, but they faced it together.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the class of 2013." Their principal began reading names of their classmates to the audience, each of them walking on stage and accepting their certificate. "Caterina Valentine, Robbie Shapiro, Andre Harris, Tori Vega and Jade West."

Jade and Tori headed on stage with the biggest smiles on their faces as they received their high school diplomas from their Principal. The group of friends stood side by side, all in their gowns as they held their certificates proudly. They had done it.

Jade's eyes scanned around the crowd of parents clapping wildly for their children. Her eyes landed on a blonde woman with two children cheering loudly beside her. Her Mom stood up, jumping up and down and waving at her daughter. Jade waved back shyly, a proud look still on her face. Behind her Mom sat a man with thick black hair and in a dark suit, slowly he stood up, clapping and keeping his eyes fixed on Jade. Jade's lips flew into a smile as she realised it was her Dad. After everything that had gone on, she thought he'd abandoned her and here he was. Both her Mom and her Dad were there to see her, something she imagined would never happen.

As the class started to exit the stage, the principal held back Jade. "Someone has a special present for you Miss West." He smiled, pointing to the wings.

Tori walked back onto the stage holding Jade's ten month old daughter, dressed in matching attire as her Mom and holding a bouquet of red roses in her chubby hands.

"Vada's very proud of her Mommy." Tori giggled as she took the flowers and handed them to Jade, still holding Vada on her hip. "And so am I."

Overwhelmed with feeling, Jade finally let out emotions. A tear trickled down her cheek as the biggest smile she could manage covered her face. "I love you so much Tori Vega."

"I love you too." Tori hugged Jade. Vada wrapped her arms around her Mom's hand as the three of them hugged on stage, the audience cheering just as loudly as before.

Tori locked their eyes, wiping away the tear that had now fallen from her eyes before taking Jade's hand in her own. "Any last words as a Hollywoods Arts student/mother/girlfriend?" Tori giggled as they exited the stage.

"I'll miss this place." Jade looked around the school. She'd had some of her best and worst moments in that school and it didn't feel real that she would never be taught in these rooms again.

"I agree. I'm excited but nervous about the future. This is where life really begins for us all. It's crazy if you think about it." Tori stood beside her empty locker, her fingers trailing over the dim 'Make It Shine' letters.

"I'm going to miss you guys!" Cat sobbed, collapsing onto her best friends.

"Cat." Tori whispered. "You're going to college ten minutes from here, you'll still see us."

"Oh yeah. That's good then!" Cat wiped her eyes, a smile back on her face.

Jade laughed at her naive friend, jiggling Vada on her hip as her body moved up and down. "Thanks for everything you two. I won't say this again, but I always knew you two were my best friends."

Tori coughed loudly. "And girlfriend?"

"And girlfriend." Jade repeated in Tori's voice. "We've all been through a lot of shit in our lives, but now is when it all starts. These hard moments shaped us as people and we are all stronger because of it. Our best and worst times were had during these years in this school and honestly, I don't regret any of it. It brought me to Tori and it made me who I am today. It made me the Mommy that I am today." Jade kissed her daughter cheek quickly.

Vada giggled as usual at her Mom, pouting her lips back at her Mom. "Mama!" She squealed.

"Did she just say Mama?" Cat shrieked.

"I think she did." Tori's eyes blinked several times. "Say it again Vada."

Jade smiled proudly as she witnessed her daughter's first word. The three girls, and the baby stood in silence for a moment, gradually the three best friends linked their hands one by one. The graduates took one final look around in awe as they said goodbye to the place that built them to become the people they were today. The redheaded actress, the popstar and the Mom.

Jade stood outside the High School for the last time, her eyes scanning the Hollywood sign as the sun set in the distance. "It was tough and it was rewarding at times. But it was a sacrifice. The best kind of sacrifice I could have made."

**A/N - And there you have it. The end. **

**Thank you to everyone who followed this story, reviewed it and read it. I am sad to end this story, but after nearly a year I feel this is an appropriate ending. It's bittersweet. I hope you all enjoyed this story. And thank you to Dan Schneider for creating Victorious so I could write this. **


End file.
